Request series
by Sarcasticyetsexy
Summary: Basically you request and i write them. More detailed info on Notice page just send me a message with all the details. I have rated it 'T' for now but if you want a 'M' one then i shall boost the rating up. Just to warn it has gone up to a M
1. Notice to all requesters

Ok basically I'm going to be writing Request Stories from anyone who wants me to right one

Ok basically I'm going to be writing Request Stories from anyone who wants me to right one. All I want is the theme and the characters. No OCs preferably as I feel I'd do an injustice to your character but if you send me a bit about them then I'll see what I can do.

I don't mind on the rating eswell. Just please make sure you state what is you want for rating and I will quite happily do it for you.

So if you want an M rated fic between say Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl I am more than happy to oblige. Just warn me ok? Oh and i will do slash eswell, i'm not really that fussy on couples...as long as no one requests a TW/? or a PG/? then i'm happy. I'm sorry but i'm too big of a fan of TW/PG to put them with someone else.

Thank you very much and I look forward to your requests.


	2. Priestess of Nox Request

Here's the first one, i recieved this from Priestess of Nox after i requested a TW/PG fic from her. I've never really done Slash before and she wanted one where it was Superman instead of Brainy that was the obsseive party. I hope it was what she wanted.

I would like to formally say i do not own the characters nor the show itself that i am writing about. If i did there would be another series.

Read and enjoy

* * *

Superman/Brainy request from Priestess of Nox

He was a stalker, it was pure and simple. Clark Kent was stalking Brainiac Five, and to make it worst he didn't know why. He knew he should stop but he just couldn't, there was something about Brainy that he just couldn't take his eyes off. Something about the way Brainy would tilt his head as he thought, or play with his hair as he tried to stay awake.

Clark made sure to keep his…fascination from the others. He knew they wouldn't understand and that they might do something to stop his already spiraling problem. He was content to just watch Brainy from afar, watch him work, talk, eat and sleep. It scared him how much he couldn't stop doing this, he was frightened by the fact he didn't actually want to stop or leave so that someone else could take Brainy for themselves.

Clark had fallen in love; he had fallen in love with his best friend. He had fallen in love with Brainy.

* * *

Well that's basically it. It's quite short for me. I hope you like it Priestess of Nox!

Review as always.


	3. LadyGuardianofKeondes Request

_My first non slash non PG/TW pairing. I have to admit i've been dying to do this pairing. Anyway look who i have..._

Author grabs and drags out a very unhappy looking Brainy

_I found him and seeing as i'm getting a few requests that include him he will be my mascot for this series. Won't ya Brainy?_

**Brainy: I'll fail to see how this...fanfiction is any relevance to my relationships with legionnaires.**

_Awww he's just a tad embarrassed. Anyway when it comes to this request thing, i do it in the order i recieve the request, so i'm sorry if the one you asked for isn;t up but i promise i'll get around to it. Just keep checking like everyday. I've still got two more to do then i'm doing another series. Anyway here ya go LadyGuardianofKeondes (dear god that's a mouthful)._

pokes Brainy

**Brainy: The Author Sarcasticyetsexy regrets to say that she does not own The Legion of Superheroes or the characters used in this...piece of writing.**

Author pounces on him

_SOOOOO CUTEEEEEE!!_

* * *

**Brainy/Shrinking Violet Request from LadyGuardianofKeondes**

Shrinking Violet watched from her corner as Brainy worked on another of his gadgets, he was so far into his concentration that he didn't even notice when a large number of legionnaires came into talk to him. No one could pull him out when he was so intent of completing something. Well all except for her…and someone else.

She smiled softly as he dragged a frustrated hand through his hair, making his usually very neat dirty blonde hair into messy disarray. Something that usually bothered him but she loved, if his hair ever became a mess he would immediately fix it but if he was so deep in concentration he would then ignore it. She had once asked him about it, why he let it get into so much disarray while he was inventing while any other time he would immediately fix it. He had been perplexed by the question and asked why she wanted to know; oh how she wished he understood more.

The doors opened to her left and she saw Superman come in, she felt her spirits lower. Superman was the only other person that could bring Brainy out of his little world, and he did it better than she ever could. Superman looked at Brainy then at her and asked her a silent question. "What's he inventing? And how long has he been like that?" She replied with her usual shrug and mouthed six hours. Superman sighed and gave her a sweet smile, she forced a smile back. She didn't mean to not like Superman but she couldn't help it. There was a strong connection between those two and she felt hurt that she couldn't get anywhere near to Brainy as Superman did.

Brainy pulled away and let out a slow sigh; he glanced their way and sat up right as soon as he had spotted Superman.

"Superman? What are you doing here?" Brainy asked getting up from his work station, another thing Violet was jealous about when it came to Superman, while she could have a conversation with Brainy, Superman could actually get him away from his work.

"I got a few requests to try and pull you out of your inventing mode, the others are worried about." He smiled and she looked away trying to hide the look of disgust.

"Thank you, as you can see I've been in here for a while, I wasn't aware that others had come in." Brainy replied. He started to neaten his hair out and she watched like a hawk, trying to capture every movement. He really was handsome.

"What are you inventing anyway?" Superman asked. If anyone had asked Brainy would have told them to wait but if it was Superman he could spend hours talking about his work.

"I'm trying to make it possible for our Legion rings to not only be a communicator but also a teleporter; I need someone to try it out though…" The question for Superman to be the guinea pig was left unsaid.

Superman glanced her way and she looked away again, feeling embarrassed that she giving him the evil eye. It wasn't fault, it really wasn't. She should be mad at Brainy for being so dense and so oblivious to her feelings, but instead her anger was targeted at her love interest's obsession. Brainy followed Superman's line of sight and that was when he noticed her sitting in her corner, to say he looked surprised was an understatement.

"Shrinking Violet what are you doing here?" She winced inwardly at his accusatory tone. She also noted that Superman had winced eswell.

"Brainy she's been the one to make sure you're still alive." Superman waved a hand towards the pile of food trays and cups that was neatly stacked behind the stool Brainy had been sitting on. Brainy looked sheepish and gave her a cute apologetic smile.

"Well I've done my duty; at least I know that someone has been looking after you Brainy." Superman turned round to leave.

"Wait what about testing the teleportation on the ring?" Brainy asked.

"Sorry Brainy but I have to go and help with battle strategies, besides their much more my area of expertise. I'd probably end up breaking the ring." Superman said with an apologetic smile.

"Well then who?"

"What about Shrinking Violet?" Superman said turning his attention onto her, "As long as she's not too busy." They both knew she wasn't.

"Yeah sure that should be satisfactory" Brainy said rather coldly.

"You don't mind do you?" Superman asked her, they locked eyes and they both knew she wasn't, as Brainy turned round Superman gave her s sympathetic look and gave her the thumbs up, and then he left. If she didn't know any better she'd have thought Superman was trying to get her alone with Brainy. Maybe she could get over here silly dislike of Superman.

Five hours later she was ready to kill Superman anyway possible. When he had left Brainy had immediately taken her to one of the larger and not in use simulator rooms and made her start testing the ring's capabilities. And yes it had taken five hours as Brainy had come up with a large number of possibilities and scenarios that the ring might come across. All along the way Brainy made rather hurtful comments about how the fact that she wasn't Superman.

First was if you could fly and teleport at the same time, Brainy's first snipe was that if she had been superman this would have been far more productive. When she had pointed out that everyone else used the ring to fly and Superman didn't he gave her a cold look. Number 53 was if you could teleport your powers to attack an opponent, she suggested she used some fight moves, and after fifty attempts she finally proved she could, of course if it had been Superman, then with all his unique powers it wouldn't have taken fifty attempts. Number 150 can you use your power as you teleport, now that one was successful on the first attempt, however Brainy had just sighed and mumbled something about multiple powers would have been far more informative. By the end of it she was ready to cry.

After the last one, she had forgotten which and to be fair she just didn't care anymore, Brainy decided to ask her if she could come up with any suggestions to improve the teleport device in the ring. The look he gave her when he had asked was your-not-a-position-to-know but instead of just staying silent she decided she was going to tell him what for, and after the 250 comments about her not being Superman she was feeling mean.

"It's off." She said flying back down to him.

"What do you mean it's off?"

"As in placement of you position you want to go to is off by about an inch. I keep arriving an inch off where I want to be." Hah take that Superman bet you wouldn't have come up with that. Like she said she was feeling mean.

"Don't be ridiculous, there's now way I could make such an error." Brainy said placing his check list down.

"And I'm telling you that you have." She twirled around and started to leave, "But fine if you want to risk legionnaires' lives over something silly as your pride then go ahead and be my guess." Brainy pulled her back; she felt a delicious thrill run through her as he touched her.

"Wait, I suppose I should give this further testing." Brainy dragged her to their original position and asked the computer to set up a grid with measurements. "I want you to teleport from one end to the other but land on the same line. If you're out then the grid on the floor should tell us by how much."

"Shouldn't I have a target to land an inch away from?" Brainy sighed.

"Fine then I'll be your target." He walked onto a specific line and then moved exactly an inch away from it. He nodded to her and she walked to the opposite side and teleported.

Only to find her landing directly in front of Brainy, and putting her lips directly against his. Brainy caught her and the motion made them fall backwards so that she was on top. That intern caused their lips to be pushed even harder against each other, and before she could move Brainy pulled her in even closer and started to kiss her, hard. She returned with just as much power and they spent a good hour just kissing. When they finally pulled away Brainy was blushing like mad.

"Um…yes….definitely off……off by an inch better get…..back to the lab and see what went wrong." Brainy said trying to clear his rather constricted throat. Violet just followed, quite happy. When Superman came in six hours he was surprised to see Brainy working even harder than before. When asked why, Brainy just replied it was still off by a bloody inch, Superman was even more surprised to see the lipstick marks all over Brainy's face.

* * *

_Well there you go, i must say i'm quite pleased with this one. I hope i haven't offended any Superman/Brainy die hard fans. I promise that i have one just for you lot eswell_

**Brainy: blushing like mad why...why all the lipstic marks?**

_Author: You guys kept going back and trying the teleport device out every time you "fixed it", i decided Vi would use this as an opportunity to tell everyone who you belonged to._

**Brainy:...I hate you.**

_Author: No you don't. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed that noe it's time for my first OC/Main character fic for 100GreenSun...i know i know i said i really didn't want to do one but she gave me all the info i needed (such as looks and personality) and i let it run from that._

gives Brainy another poke

**Brainy: Please Review and keep sending your requests**


	4. 1000GreenSun Request

_Hello well this is my first OC/Main chacter request_

**Brainy: Why are you doing one if you don't like it? That doesn't amke any sense**

_1000GreenSun was a huge supporter of my fics and she's written a lot of them for all us readers so i figured why not? Besides she gave me all the info on her OC and lert me free rein on the plot._

**Brainy:pouting I still Don't get it**

_SOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTTEEEEEEEEEEEE!! Anyway this fic is when her OC Louise Laine (reporter for the Daily Interstellar Planet(you see what i did there?)) first meets Kell-El or Superman X as we lovingly call him. I hope this is alright._

**Brainy: Sarcasticyetsexy will never own The Legion of Superheores nor the OC Louise Laine. She has however been allowed to use the OC via Permission from the author 1000GreenSun.**

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

Kell-El/OC Louise- 1000GreenSun Request

Oh dear she was in trouble, no in fact she was in dire desperate trouble and all for her friggin editor who wanted an brilliant an fantastic inside scoop and one of the hottest stories around. And it had to be about a notorious and viscous (very, very vicious) criminal gang. Sometimes she wandered if she was actually hated by her editor with the amount of scraps she got into for him.

Everything had been fine at the start, research into their lair and how to get in with ease (ok maybe that should have been a great big clue) and she was inniated in without any problems, a small petty crime (ok second big clue-notorious criminal gangs never usually ask someone new to commit a petty crime to prove their worthy) but she had gone in anyway just wanting to get it over with. Then the problems had started when her mole had decided to get itself put in intensive care, on Takron- Galtos of all places, that was when things started hotting up.

She had been careful and not done the foolish ask too many questions, she had thought she had covered all her tracks but it appeared that she hadn't done it as well as she had thought. She had been put on the biggest bust they were going to do, thinking she had scored and now here she was on an isolated dock with a gun pointed at her. Oh yeah her editor definitely hated her.

"It seems Miss Laine your in a bit of a predicament. Shame eswell I really liked you." The leader holding the gun said. Ok that's not something you want a criminal to say to you.

"What you like me enough to kill me? Doesn't that kinda contradict itself?" If she was going to die she might eswell give him an earful. The guy just chuckled darkly.

"I must admit it does seem that way, however if in different circumstances it wouldn't be the playing out this way." Ok did he just check her out? EWWWWWW! A slimy criminal making googly eye at her was not what she wanted.

"And what circumstances would that have to be?" Might eswell ask you never know she might get out of this alive.

"Ahh that would be you had decided while writing your story that you wanted to join me and my little family and instead of giving your story to your editor…you instead decided to rip it up."

"A little romantic don't you think for a guy known for sending girlfriend's their dead boyfriend's body parts bit by bit through snail mail?" Again the guy just gave her a dark chuckle and this time allowed his eyes to slowly drift down her body. He took in everything from her slim yet curvy figure, to her small yet perky chest, and finally on her long jet black hair. Ok EWWWWWWWWWWW! Shoot her now please.

She glanced round and spotted a manhole cover just an inch away from her foot, and thank the cosmos it was a loose manhole cover, she started to formulate a plan in hopes of surviving this ordeal and taking the perv out eswell. If she was going to go down she was going to go down with a fight.

"Listen can't you just stop with the over dramatics and get this other with?" She got his attention and she received a sly grin.

"Eager to die? Such a shame I was hoping to turn you to my side."

"Listen mate if I feel like I want to blow up the united planets and destroy the Legion of Superheroes then I need a lot of help from the men with the white coats." She liked the Legion, she had friends in the legion…..ok well one by the name of Tinya Wazzo but she still liked the Legion and wasn't in the mood to blow it up.

"Hmmm? Oh so you know my little plan then. Yes it is such a pity it had to turn out this way." He paused and sighed dramatically. "But oh well I'm sure I can do something with your pretty little corpse….maybe have those green sapphire eyes stare at me on my wonderful bed posts." He rasied the gun and pulled the trigger, that was when she ducked and kicked the cover up, catching it and blocking all twenty of his shots.

"My, my, we are a little quick thinker aren't we?" He dropped his gun and pulled out a deadlier looking weapon. Crap it was a laser gun, and unfortunately her man hole cover wasn't going to protect her from that. He fired and she used the cover and watched as it was cut in half like wet tissue paper. She ducked and fell to the floor to avoid the rest of the beam. To then find the gun pressed into her head.

"Bye, bye my pretty little reporter it was a shame. And I did so want to get to know you better." She waited to hear the click that would mean her doom when a voice penetrated their tow man show.

"I don't think she feels the same." Both looked upwards to see someone hovering above with his arms crossed. His very muscular arms….oooo baby did that guy look good.

Kell-El had been flying around the New Metropolis docks on patrol when he had spotted the scene below, he had decided to take a look but kept out of sight. He was surprised to see a girl of his age standing there with no fear on her face as she faced a deadly criminal. He gave the girl credit she knew how to stay calm. However when the laser gun appeared he decided to take charge.

"And who might you be?" The guy had now decided to point his gun at the floating hunk.

"I'm from the Legion of Superheroes and what you're doing is a crime." The Legion? Hang on as far as she knew not one member could block that kind of power that the gun had. Well maybe except for Superman but he definitely wasn't the guy who was hovering above them.

"Get out of here, the gun has a 200 percent piercing rate and it will tear through human flesh like tissue paper, the wet kind of tissue paper." The guy however ignored her and instead floated down so he was in between her and the gun.

"Stay out of this if you don't want to get hurt." Ok that was rude, you try and help a guy out and he blows you off. Fine then be that way. She backed away until she was behind some boxes and watched from the side lines.

Now that the girl was safely (somewhat anyway) out of the way he could deal with the creep in front of him. The gun was suddenly thrusted into his face and he raised an eyebrow at the stupidity of the criminal. The guy just grinned and pulled the trigger only to have the beam bounced right off Kell-El's face and aim right back at him, the guy managed to duck and instead it hit a large amount of explosive containers, causing a huge explosion. The guy decided to use that as an escape route, and Kell-El sighed, when were criminals going to just give up with his super hearing he could easily find him?

Kell-El followed not even feeling the shots of the laser as they hit and bounced off, he finally managed to grab the guy and used his laser eyes to cut down and huge pile of metal so that it fell and knocked the guy out. He blew away the dust and surveyed his handiwork, not bad but he would have preferred fighting Imperiex rather than this loser. His thoughts were caught short when he was grabbed from behind and slapped extremely hard. He was about to hit back whoever had been brave enough to hit him in the face only to see it was the girl, the girl who was currently in tears and angry.

Louise Laine was mad. How dare that guy put himself at such risk when he didn't need to. To be honest she had been scared that the guy had been badly hurt all because of her and she didn't want that. Though why she cared so much she didn't know all she knew it had been heart stopping to watch the laser get shot into his face and body. This guy…this super muscled, too handsome for his own good, yummy looking guy had made her cry and know the feeling of complete and utter terror and she didn't like it one bit.

"What the hell was that for?" Kell-El demanded "I just saved your life and you decided to repay me by slapping me on the face. What kind of gratitude is that?"

"Gratitude? GRATITIUDE? WHAT SHOULD I BE GRATEFUL FOR? THE FACT THAT YOU NEARLY GOT YOURSELF MELTED TO DEATH BY A PSYCOTIC KILLER? ALL BECAUSE OF ME! YEAH I SHOULD BE GRATEFUL FOR THAT!" Wait she was mad? She was mad because he saved her life? What the hell? Kell-El just starred at her in disbelief

"WHAT THE HELL? That puny thing couldn't cut through water let alone me." Kell-El said and she looked at the neatly and very new two-parter manhole cover she had used for protection. That was when she felt it. That horrible surging feeling, and before she knew it she was sobbing hysterically.

Ok now he really was confused, he was now looking at a hysterical girl who had only five seconds ago shouting her face off at him.

"What's wrong?" Dear god he was bad at comfort…maybe she was sacred, yes that was it she was scared. She must be worried about the criminal still being loose somewhere. "Look if it's that guy your scared of I dealt with him fine he's under a pile of metal look." Kell-El said a little desperately and she only ended up sobbing even harder. Kell-El looked round desperately and when he was sure no one was looking he grabbed the girl and pulled her into his arms. He had seen Timber Wolf do this once with a crying Phantom Girl and if it had worked for him then Kell-El must be able to do it eswell.

"I was scared." Kell-El missed that.

"Sorry?"

"I said I was scared." Ok…..so he was right.

"But it's alright I….." However she shook her head.

"No…no…no….no….." She kept shaking her head and she grabbed his head and pulled him down to her. "I was scared for you. I was so scared you'd get hurt."

"HUH?" Kell-El didn't know how to react to that, what's more he had never been this close to a girl before, especially one as pretty as her and he was suddenly feeling uncomfortable and flustered….something that he didn't like feeling. He patted her back and when that didn't work he started to stroke her hair (another thing he had seen Timber Wolf do).

And so Kell-El stood there stroking a sobbing girl in his arms, thinking over this very…unique situation. Come to think of it for as long as he had been cloned he didn't think anyone had ever worried for him. The fact that she had made his chest feel kinda warm…again another uncomfortable feeling he didn't like. The girl had quietened down and after awhile he took off in the air, girl in arms to try and take her somewhere over then the scene where all the trouble had began.

Louise felt a horrible sensation of there being no floor and she looked down to see a bird's eye view of New Metropolis. She shrieked and clutched in tightly to her saviour, giving her a good whiff of his very manly musky scent. Oh boy….this guy was wreaking havoc on her.

"Where are we going?" Was that her voice? It sounded all husky.

"I'm taking you somewhere safer in the city, the science police should be on their way to pick up the criminal." Kell-El said pulling her in tighter; he didn't want her to slip.

"Well do you mind if you take me to the Daily Interstellar Planet then?"

"What the newspaper?"

"Yeah I'm a reporter there."

"You're a little young to be a reporter aren't you?"

"You're a little young to be a superhero." For some reason he felt a rush of relief that they were mocking each other, he spotted the newspaper's building and noticed a large open balcony window he aimed for there and slowly brought them down.

When their feet were finally touching the floor he loosened his hold on her only to discover that she wasn't letting go.

"Um…you can let go now. We're at the building with solid ground underneath your feet." She looked up from his chest and glanced around and confirmed that indeed they were in the newspaper building and they there were indeed on solid ground. She quickly pulled away and swiveled round to go to the doors.

"Thanks by the way…thank you for saving me…uh sorry didn't catch your name." She said turning round to him.

"My name is Sup……" Kell-El began then he thought better of it, less she knew the better. "Kell-El, my name is Kell-El." He jumped up and landed on the railing that went round the balcony's wall. It gave Louise a damn nice view of him.

"Louise Laine." She said taking in the lovely sight of muscular legs and arms and a very toned chest…all wrapped up in spandex. OOO BABY.

"Hmmm, I better remember that something tells me I'll be seeing you again." And with that he pushed off and flew away back to the Legion of Superheroes ship which was currently docked for supplies.

Oh yeah Louise was definitely in trouble, she was falling for a tall, dark and handsome knight in shinning armour. Hmmm didn't he say he was expecting to see her again? Louise whistled up to the balcony doors planning on going to the editor and escaping for every dangerous story they had. Well what else was a girl to do know that she had her first taste of adventure?

* * *

_Soooooooo?? Wadda ya think? I can't help but feel i made Kell-El a little too OC but meh. If anyone's wondering about the refernces to Timber Wolf...i kinda see Kell-El seeing a lot of himself in TW and vice versa (you might agree if you've seen cry wolf (wat am i saying of course you have)) so i figured he might try and learn from TW when it came to girls...or more speficially when TW is with PG!! _

**Brainy: Is there any reason for me be to be here? By the way your spelling is atrocious, not to mention your grammar.**

_Quiet you. Your the mascot you must always be here otherwise who else is going to look so cute askinf for reviews and reading the disclaimer? Speaking of which shouldn't you be doing something._

**Brainy: sigh Please review and send in requests and Sarcasticyetsexy will eventually get round to them**

_That's a good brainy. Anyway next request is from IndigoEmpress-Ri it's all for you die hard Superman/Brainy fans._

**Brainy: Wait! What?**

_Review please!!_


	5. IndigoEmpressRi Request

_Well it's another Supes/Brainy fic. This is kinda of a double request, Priestess of nox originally requested me to do one where supes kissed B5 but i was a bit unsure and held off, then IndigoEmpress-Ri wanted me to do a Supes/Brainy one so i thought why not._

**Brainy: I HATE YOU**

_I'm sorry what was that Brainy? You want me to do a hardcore m rated YOAI fic with you and Superman?_

**Brainy: I'll be good**

_Hmm thought so. Anyway guys i hopes this is up to par with your wants. ENJOY!!_

**Brainy: I am extremely pleased to say that Sarcasticyetsexy will not and will never ever get her hands on the rights to the Legion of Superheroes. PLEAE DON'T READ!!**

_BRAINY DON'T MAKE ME DO IT!!_

**Brainy: EEP!!**

* * *

Brainy/Superman Request IndigoEmpress-Ri

Well…..this was awkward, Superman thought as he and Brainy were tied up together. It wasn't just the fact that they were tied up together it was the fact that they were facing each other that was the problem. If either moved their head then their lips would be touching. Oh yes this was awkward as it could come.

"Superman. I'm going to try and cut the ropes with one of my lasers." Brainy said looking anywhere but at Superman. He had to admit Brainy was really cute…no, no don't go there Clark.

"Sure Brainy go ahead."

"There is one slight problem"

"And that would be?" Brainy looked at him then quickly looked away again. Damn Brainy really was cute. Ok…..seriously Clark stop it. Brainy in a friend, Brainy is a friend, Brainy is an extremely adorable and very attractive friend…and damn it!!

"Due to our position, once I remove the ropes we might topple over and that would create a rather…..compromising position."

Ah….now that was a real problem, if the situation was compromising enough, getting out just had to make it worse.

"Right…..so what do you advice."

"Keep completely still, I'm going to move my head so we're facing each other, then I'll cut the ropes under no circumstances are you to move until I am a foot away from you." Brainy said trying to not look at him. Sprock did he have to be so cute?

"Ok…..is there anything else you want me to do?"

"Yes…I ah…would like for you to close your eyes." Brainy said.

"…….why?"

"It would make it easier for me to cut the ropes."

"Ok."

Superman closed his eyes and felt Brainy's head move and then his breath against his mouth. Superman felt himself go red and prayed that Brainy would hurry up otherwise he was going to move his head and have them kiss. Don't think about kissing Brainy, Don't think about kissing Brainy, and don't think about how soft Brainy's lips will be, NO BAD CLARK. Don't think about Brainy and his ohhhh soooooo kissable lips. CLARK KENT STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!!

"Ok the ropes are cut, I'm going to slowly back away." Superman let out a sigh of relief and opened his eyes to watch Brainy step backwards, Brainy was nearly at the desired length when his foot caught Superman's and he wobbled, bumping into Superman causing him to fall backwards taking Brainy with him. They crashed to the floor and in the confusion their lips met. And they both froze and they realised they were kissing.

After ten minutes (well what do you expect Brainy is a robot and it's SUPERMAN like he needs to breathe for long) they both pulled away looking like a couple of prize tomatoes at a county fair show.

Brainy scrambled up off Superman and backed away to the door, unlocked it then ran out, Stumbling along the way and crashing into a few unsuspected Legionnaires. Superman watched him go as he left the cleaning cupboard. He was going to get Shrinking Violet for this. Experiment his arse. He thought back to what just happened and felt himself go red again and placed a hand over his mouth. Oh yeah awkward as hell.

* * *

_Well? It's considerably longer than my last slash fic. I'm just not sure if i'm cut out for it. And if any of you die hard fans are wandering...yes i am quite happy to do a yaoi m rated fics for you. ;P_

**Brainy:...Why are you doing this to me?**

_Hey i just write what they ask me to. Besides i've done nothing but TW/PG (not that i mind) i wanted to see if i could successfully do other couples just as good as my TW/PG fics. Besdies its a nice treat for all the other writers...i give them a break. :D_

_Anyway i now have to write a Nintendo Dogs and tw/pg fic now with BB, TG, B5, SUPES, SV AND CHAM...yeah i know that's gunna be a tad difficult. Thanks Bffl for that one. I've already written the other three today but i'll see what i can do._

**Brainy: Review and request please...preferably no more me and Superman ok?**

_BRAINY!! Don't make this harder for yourself!!_


	6. BFFL Request

_Oh thank god i'm finished!! (does a little jig) It's only taken me about three hours and a half to write this damned thing. Nah i don't hate it but it has taken me a long time and i'm now very sleepy._

**Brainy: I'm not surprsied it's 3:40am**

Your point being?

**Brainy: That was my point. It's 3:40 am...3:40 in the morning.**

_Meh...inspiration cannot be stopped becuase of sleep. _

_Anyway this one is for Bffl, who rather strangely requested that i do a fanfic with Nintendo Dogs mixed in, alongside Triplicate Girl(though i made her Duo Damsel in this), Bouncing Boy, Brainy, Shrinking Violet, Superman and Cam and somehow make it a TW/PG fic. Oh well it is complete and i hope you enjoy ...now i sleep._

**Brainy: Sarcasticyetsexy does not own any of the charcters or the games console nor the game itself that she has used in this fic. Oh dear god she's got me using her lingo.**

* * *

Timber Wolf/Phantom Girl with Nintendogs added in Request from Bffl

Timber Wolf walked into the games room with a large plate full of double choc chip cookies. Phantom Girl's favourite flavour. This was another thank you to her for believing that he hadn't been capable of killing his...cause for looking like this and for risking everything. It was a small start but she had constantly said that she didn't need to be thanked, just him being here with her and not on Takron Galtos was enough (he still blushed at that comment) but he didn't believe that, so that was the reason for the cookies.

He heard a squeal of delight from Phantom Girl and looked up, ready for her to pounce on him when what he saw on the large (and I mean large their T.V is bigger than a cinema screen!) T.V. made him freeze in horror. There on the screen were…….puppies, cute adorable, way to over done in their appearance puppies. He glanced around the room and noticed all the usual games had been pushed along one of the walls, all neatly stacked in a pile, and in their place was three large sofas and an arm chair, that could seat two people, around the T.V. and a huge table. Cam, Triplicate…sorry Duo Damsel, Bouncing Boy, Brainy, Shrinking Violet, a very embarrassed Superman and a very delighted Phantom Girl were all sitting round watching the puppies.

He walked up to the sofa that was facing the T.V. and spotted a rather old looking console on the table, it's wires were connected to the T.V. and a controller was currently fixed firmly in Phantom Girl's hand. He noticed that everyone was watching her with very embarrassed faces on, and some with a look of longing. It was a game. Phantom Girl was playing a game about puppies…………great, just great.

"Oh hey Timber Wolf." Duo Damsel said spotting him, "Bouncy managed to persuade Superman to bring an old console game of his in and one that would be popular with us girls' eswell." She turned to Bouncing Boy who was sitting next to her "You're so thoughtful Bouncy" He blushed at this comment and grinned shyly.

"And what may I ask…..is that thing called?" Timber Wolf said pointing to the console.

"A Wii." The group said all together.

"I'm sorry? Did I just hear right?"

"Yeah don't worry you did Timber Wolf." Superman said turning to him laughing at his confused face. "A Nintendo Wii….Wii is spelt as 'W', 'I', 'I'. Don't ask why they called it that, they never did say. This was popular when it came out. It was sold out for months." Superman rubbed his head and turned back to the screen.

"Why?" Timber Wolf wasn't really that impressed

"At the time this was state of the art. I'm sorry that it's bad in comparison to your game consoles."

"NO!" Phantom Girl shrieked turning her attention to Superman, "It's brilliant. We don't have anything like this. You have a game dedicated to PUPPIES!!" She smiled brightly and everyone sitting close to her shifted away. They were a little scared of her now. Cam tried to quietly snatch the controller while her attention was on a very sacred looking Superman but she phased as soon as he tried to make a grab. She then immediately went back to playing.

"I have to say for what your technology was like Superman it is really impressive." Brainy said currently blushing from the fact Shrinking Violet was leaning against to get a better look at the dog character that was currently chasing its tail on the screen.

"The graphics are impressive and the way they managed to capture a real dog's…."

"Puppy." Phantom Girl interrupted and everyone winced, Brainy carried on after a glance at her.

"…..Actions and character. Considering what we have today and you compare it with everything that Superman has shown us and what we actually know, this….Wii…." Everyone snickered at Brainy saying that "Is quite a technological achievement."

"Yeah it's just a shame _**we**_ haven't been able to have a go." Cam emphasised on the 'we' part. He attempted another grab and once again Phantom Girl phased out of reach.

"So then I take it Phantom Girl has been hogging it then." It was more of a statement then a question what Timber Wolf had said. Phantom Girl suddenly turned round to him and grabbed his wrist and phased him through the sofa so that he was forced to sit down or all his hard work on the cookies would go to waste on the floor. Meanwhile Cam had once again tried to grab the controller to give someone else a turn and once again she just phased, however this time Cam ended up on the floor.

"Oh leave her alone Cam it's nice to see Phantom Girl doing something other than reading profiles on Politicians and their families." Shrinking Violet said.

"Or reading up on different cultures and on their dos and don'ts in their political world." Duo Damsel said playing with Bouncing Boy's hair.

"Or learning how NOT to get engaged to any politicians' sons." Bouncing Boy added. Timber Wolf gave a low growl at that comment.

"Not to mention all the different languages she has to learn, understand and be fluent in." Brainy added now trying to ignore the fact that Shrinking Violet was using his lap as a pillow while she read and watched Phantom Girl.

"Wow. Gee I guess those rumors about you reading just gossip magazines was just a rumor huh?" Cam said getting himself up off the floor and sitting next to a flustered Brainy seeing as Phantom Girl had forced Timber Wolf to take his seat.

"Yup pretty much." Came Phantom Girl's response.

Timber Wolf looked at Phantom Girl with shock on his face. In all the time he had known she had never mentioned any of this, it seemed she knew more about him in the past three years since he had joined the Legion then he did about her. It kind of sacred him that she could do that, make him spill while she kept quiet. Superman also seemed surprised about this from the look on his face.

"How come you've never mentioned this Phantom Girl? It's quite impressive that you can do that." He asked.

"Not really it's something that my mum has always made me do. Besides it not like I ever use it." Phantom Girl explained. "I don't really tell anyone as it sounds like I'm just after pity for being the President's daughter." She glanced at Timber Wolf when she said the last part. The room went silent as Phantom Girl kept playing the game and after a while Timber Wolf noticed something about the name she had used for her virtual…..pet if that was what you want to call it.

"Phantom Girl why have you named that thing after me?" He demanded ad he watched it play with its ball.

"Because you won't be my puppy." She said simply.

"So basically the reason why she's hogging the game is all because you won't let her indulge in her puppy fantasy." Cam said and he received a smack to the back of his head.

"Oww……I was just saying."

"Yeah well don't." Timber Wolf said, he looked back at Phantom Girl to see her focus was solely on the stupid dog game and he looked at the cookies which were still in his hands. He sighed, well looks like she won't be needing these. He got up and Phantom Girl's attention went onto him. She paused the game, saved it then quit and threw it to Duo Damsel.

"Here you have a turn." She said simply and she went after Timber Wolf, grabbed his arm and phased him to the arm chair that was in between the sofa with Cam, Violet and Brainy and the sofa with Duo Damsel, Bouncy and Superman on. TImber Wolf once againwas forced to sit down or drop the plate and she promptly used that chance to sit on his lap and place the cookies on the table.

Timber Wolf blushed at her close proximity and watched as a confused Bouncing Boy watched Superman show him how to get back to the main menu so Duo Damsel could have a turn. His attention soon went back onto her as she picked up two cookies and ate one as she watched with a bemused expression at Bouncing Boy's attempts at helping Duo Damsel without stammering. Her expression change to one of pure ecstasy as she reached the middle of the cookie, Timber Wolf had decided to put some liquefied chocolate in the middle so that when you bit into it would simply melt in your mouth. By the looks of it had worked and was a huge success.

"Phantom Girl."

"Hmmm?" Her attention went onto Shrinking Violet who was currently tracing the patterns on Brainy's costume with her fingers. Brainy feebly attempted to grab her hands but Violet kept skillfully avoiding. Phantom Girl licked her lips and broke the second cookie into pieces.

"Didn't you use to be a cat person?"

"Yeah that's a point you did. What made you change?" Duo Damsel asked looking away from the screen. Phantom girl gave them a slow smile and turned her attention onto Timber Wolf. She forced one of the pieces of the broken cookie in his mouth and watched as he tried to chew with her fingers still pressed against his lips.

"That's easy." She lowered her head so that her mouth was inline with Timber Wolf's and promptly kissed him, forcing her tongue into his mouth.

Everyone in the room just sat there staring at Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl making out on the arm chair. They watched in shock as instead of pushing her away when they finally came up for air, Timber Wolf pulled her onto his lap even more and started kissing her again. They lasted for another ten minutes (which included about five breaks for air) and Phantom Girl turned back to them with a huge grin on her face looking a little breathless.

"Because Timber Wolf showed me that Puppy is the best." She said as an answer to Duo Damsel's forgotten question. Phantom Girl phased a table from the nearby pile to her and her 'puppy' and phased the cookies onto the table. Just as Cam was about to grab one.

"HEY!"

Cam was ignored as Phantom Girl and Timber Wolf picked up form where they stopped. Violet watched this and glanced at the cookies then at Brainy who caught her looking and looked away with a very red face.

"Oh Sprock, Bouncy what have I done wrong?"

* * *

**Brainy: Hmmmmmm...that's interesting**

_What is?_

**Brainy: I thought you were sleeping?**

_Nope...i gotta talk about my fic now don't i?_

**Brainy: I fail to see how that's more important than sleep.**

_Oh meh. Anyway i remembered that Nintendo Wii does Dogs eswell so i used that instead. I know how a lot of you like PG calling TW puppy so i used that for inspiration, that and i just wanted PG to snog TW after eating chocolate. If anyone wants to know why i didn;t set this in the sitting bay...I've just done 7 chapters over 4 days based off the bloody room. I aint doing anymore. I have to admit i was a bit worried that i wouldn't be able to write this fic the subject actually gave me a lot to do so thnaks BFFL and i hope you like it. Next it's Stormgirl1415 who wants a LL/SG, BB/TG/DD and a B5/SV fic_

_Right._

_I'll see what i can do for ya. _

_Now i go sleep now._

**Brainy: Not another one with me in it...anyway review and request please.**


	7. Stormgirl1415 Request 1

_Okay Stormgirl1415 wanted three fics, two from charcaters that to be honest we don't really see and one we do see a lot._

_The first one is LL and SG. Oh boy i struggled with this...in the end i watched Chained lightning over and over and decided to use that._

**Brainy: Why did you do this one first if you struggled getting ideas so much?**

_Because i do the requests in the order i recieve them meaning LL and SG fic was requested first._

**Brainy: (SIGH) At least i'm not in this one**

_Actually you are but only a slight mention. Anyway hope you enjoy your first story Stormgirl...have fun and enjoy_

**Brainy: This strange being does not own the show or charcaters used in this piece of writing**

* * *

Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl Request 1 from Stormgirl1415

The room was large and had a huge window that looked out over the city. The room itself was cold and sterile and consisted of two beds on either side of the wall. In both beds lay two late teenagers, both in a coma like state. While one was a boy with jet black hair who occasionally let out a loud diabolical laugh that told of madness and insanity (poor Matter-Eater lad) the other was a beautiful blonde girl, just resting peacefully almost like a princess waiting for her prince to wake her up with a kiss.

And there sitting in a chair next to her was a wide awake Lightning Lad or Garth Ranzz as he was known to his family and closet friends. His head was turned to the window but he wasn't focused on the wonderful city lit night or even the window itself. His focus was an internal one, where his mind was sorting through out all the information that had recently happened.

He sighed and pulled a hand through his already messy hair and looked at the blonde girl. Irma…..he whispered her name in his head and leaned forward so that his arms were resting on his knees with his head resting on his hands. He had recently discovered that his sister was alive and well and with the thanks to the legion geniuses (a.k.a Brainy and Shrinking Violet) had been able to bring her back to rightful place and take her back home where their parents had seen with a large amount of shock on their faces. However that had come at a price and he raised his head to look at his new mechanical arm.

If she had been there…..how would he have reacted? Differently to what he had done? If her calming presence and words had been there to go into battle with his emotions in tatters? He didn't know and he wasn't ever going to know. His arm gave him a new sense of maturity and a warning to other legionnaires that though it was good to use your emotions in the line of duty however you must always use your head. He placed his other hand on the metal armour, it was cold, even when he used his powers it was still cold.

How would react when she saw this new Garth? Would she freeze from its cold hard and bitter flesh and would she except it and allow it to be warmed by her. He raised the new arm and used it to pull a stray piece of hair from her to piece back to her, it still felt foreign to him even when he touched her.

"I need you Irma."

* * *

_Short and sweet. Probably the shortest Non-slash i've done_

**Brainy: I'm impressed you depicted him quite well**

_Well i did re-watch Cahined lightning over, and over again. I Figured LL would be visiting her every chance he got and tell her all about the events that had happened. I can just imagine it now...awwwwwwwwww so sweet._

**Brainy: You're very sentimental and romantic aren't you?**

_Yup!! But that still doesn't stop me from loving wot write smut!!_

**Brainy:... Just get on with the next request from Stormgirl1415**

_Your mean!!_

**Brainy: Just review please and request as usual. She does except anonymous ones eswell.**


	8. Stormgirl1415 Request 2

_Ok this is the shortest Non-Slash fic i have ever written. I found this one even harder (cries in corner feeling like a disgrace)_

**Brainy: ...The author does not own the show i am from nor any of the charcaters from it. Stormgirl1415 enjoy please. The author would talk more but she is currently unavaible **

* * *

Bouncing Boy and Triplicate Girl Request 2 from Stormgirl1415

How did she do it? How did she make him feel so good about himself when usually if he was on his own he would feel horrendous? How did Triplicate Girl make him feel like he could do anything while the rest of the world wanted him to know his limitations?

He suddenly noted that she had always done this, not fooled by appearances; she had made friends with him from the start, when they first joined the legion. With her being able to separate into three separate beings, she now the difficulties of being judge by how you look way before anything else. He was glad he had always had her help and her unrelenting belief in him and his abilities.

Today just proved it. While he had thought he lacked what it took to lead the Legion in a crisis, she was there to say other wise and reminded him that he was allowed to make mistakes regardless of what was believed when it came to being a leader. Thanks to her he had successfully led the Legion through their toughest mission to date, though at the cost of Ferro Lad, and now here they were sitting here watching….what was it they were watching? And her making him feel comfortable in his own skin. Despite the fact that she was sleeping.

He brushed some hair out of her eyes and she slept on his lap, he watched her and smiled. Yes she really did make him feel he could do anything, which was why he was going to tell her how he felt about her and proceed from there. But not now. He'd let her sleep. Let her get the rest she so rightfully deserved and then when she was awake and smiling at him that was when he would tell her.

* * *

**Brainy: I have to say i like this one. It's not to soppy or overly done with kisses. **

_Your just not romantic enough. Poor Vi and Superman what they must go through with you._

**Brainy:...have i mentioned i hate you?**

_Have i mentioned that i don't care? Anyway Stormgirl1415 i promise i come up with ANY more ideas for this couple i wil put them up and dedicate them to you. Your right we don't see anyone write about this couple as their main one. Might be because the show basically gave us soild proof about their relationship...BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT. I will do some more of this couple when i get ideas so don't worry_

**Brainy: Does it really matter that you can't write one?**

_YES!! Anyway tis Stormgirl1415's last request next...BRAINY AND VI...and it's a corker...this was the real reason why i kept re-watching chained lightning._

**Brainy:NO!!**

_YUP. Do ya thing Brainy_

**Brainy: I hate you. Review and request.**


	9. Stormgirl1415 Request 3

_Last one from Stormgirl1415 and it's another Brainy and Vi...this one'e also for a lass named Lady Protecta who apparently likes this couple eswell. I re-watched chained lightning to get ideas...and got them i did. If anyone's interested i'm currently writing a M rated Brainy and Vi fic...despite the fact that i have several others that i need to write._

**Brainy: Shouldn't you be doing those instead then?**

_NOPE!! Inspiration is the key and the series i'm about start needs more planning!! Besides you just don't want me to write it cus it involes you and your LOVER!!_

**Brainy: THIS PERSON WILL NEVER OWN LEGION OF SUPERHEORES NOR LIVE BY THE TIME YOU FINISH READING THIS RUBBISH**

* * *

Brainy and Shrinking Violet Request from Stormgirl1415

Shrinking Violet or Vi as she was affectionately nicknamed confused him. Brainy with a twelfth level intelligence was confused by one simple girl that had the power to shrink. The way she could clearly understand what he was saying without ever needing him to repeat it. How she could finish what ever he was saying without ever reading his mind. The way she could translate what he had said to others without any problems. The way she could come up with solutions without him ever prompting her. But most of all the way she made him act was what confused him the most about Vi.

Thanks to her during their fight with Imperiex in the lightning storm cloud, which turned out to be Lightning Lad's sister Ayla, she made him realise just how he belittled people based on their powers and/or status. It had taken a very angry and stubborn Vi to make him see just useful she really was, powers or not, and make him see that there was more to people then meets the eye. Or in her case size.

She made him think that his inventing and manipulation of objects was actually a hobby, something he enjoyed immensely rather than just a task he did everyday. When she watched him work he felt a strange thrill that she enjoyed watching him. It was strange but knowing that she was there made him work harder, come up with ideas that he knew would wow and please her but mainly to make her see him as a brilliant inventor. He was also shocked to find ways of keeping her there by his side every chance he could get. Where he once just focused on jobs that were solely for one person, he was now coming up with jobs that would need two people who understood everything Brainy was doing.

He was surprised when ever he would purposely go up to her if she was talking to another guy. Interrupt the conversation and ask her things he knew she would only understand and tell who ever it was who previously got her talking was not allowed into their conversation. He felt a sense of primitive pride at being able to drag her away from anyone and be able to grasp her attention and have it fixed solely on him. When he managed to get her to smile for him, he found himself hating anyone else who was in the room who could also see it, and he started to block her from sight, make sure she could only see him and that no one else could see her.

Then there were the situations he put them in. He would purposely make sure that he was the only one that would be able to get to her first, and that she would only be able to touch him. Whenever they were in the sitting bay he made sure that she would be on the end of anything that they sat on, away from anyone else and that he was sitting next to her. Despite that though she made him relax more when it came to "chilling out" as she put it. Where as before he would sit rigidly on the sofas or arm chairs, now after she had to forcefully move him into the position (not that he had minded when she did that) he would sit back, slump if need be and stretch out along the sofa and actually put his feet up on it. He liked it better when she joined him, like when they were doing research together and it was so late that she fell asleep on him, all he would do was shift so that they were both lying down with her on top and away from the edge. So he had basically caged her in. He liked that a lot as he could feel her breathe on him and she would always wrap herself around so that they were even closer together.

What confused him the most about her was how she made him act rather than think over things rationally and then form a plan. He became more spontaneous when it came to her, and he found himself liking it more and more whenever he did something so out of character for him. Like now for instance. She had been talking to Lightning Lad about his arm's new upgrade and all Brainy could do was watch her lips as they moved, before he knew what he was doing he had grabbed her and pulled her towards him and kissed her. Right in front of a very surprised Lightning Lad who decided to walk out and leave them alone. Brainy's body moved her into his arms so that she was pressed up tightly against him, and his tongue entered hers and deepened the kiss. This went on for several minutes before they eventually pulled away for air. He attempted to pull her back for another one but she stopped him.

"What about Lightning Lad's upgrade?"

"That can wait this is more important." And he pulled her back before she could protest.

Yes Shrinking Violet made him act made him confused. But he liked it.

* * *

_Naughty Brainy. HEHEHEHEHEhe (cough) oops soz went a little crayz there._

**Brainy:...Why are you still alive?**

_Cus my fanfics are popluar and IndigoEmpress-Ri still wants her Supes/Lyle fic._

**Brainy: I fail to see how that is revelant to you still being alive**

_The fans by sheer will power kept me alive!! :p Besides if i was't around IndigoEmpress-Ri would use her whip on you._

**Brainy:...Just get the reviews over with.**

_And?_

**Brainy: Sarcasticyetsexy would like you to keep sending your requests in...especially M rated ones as she wants to dabble with those.**

_You heard the Brainy get yourselves in gear_


	10. IndigoEmpressRi Request 2

_Okie dokie i have a special present for you lovely readers and Brainy from IndigoEmpress-Ri_

**Brainy:This can't be good**

_Your right. Indigo has kindly lent me her Brainy Fandom whip or BFW for short. She should be here any minute now to give it to me_

_**Indigo: Hello (spots Brainy and starts chasing him with the whip)**_

**Brainy: NEITHER OF THESE FANFIC WRITERS WILL EVER OWN THE SHOW**

_Awwww dont be like that. Enjoy Indigo hope you like it._

* * *

Superman/Lyle Norg a.k.a Invisible Kid Request from IndigoEmpress-Ri

The plan was simple, he was going to make that silly Coluan loose his composure for one and for all, and he was going to use Superman to help him out. After he didn't know how many times that Coluan had made him loose face while they were in the labs together he did not know but now it was time for revenge and it was going to be sweet.

With a little help from Shrinking Violet, much to her reluctance but then he figured the Coluan wouldn't want to know that his favourite little assistant had been doing very naughty things to him while he had been sleeping so she agreed to help him; his targets were in sight and in the perfect position. He took a deep breath and walked up towards them, phased out so that no one could see him and went head first in.

"Vi what is the matter with you?" Brainy asked the very skittish Shrinking Violet who was currently glancing round the room they were in.

"Have you seen Invisible Kid anywhere? You know he said he was getting revenge. And he could strike any minute." Oh so the little shrimp was having second thoughts oh well she had made it even easier for him to get his revenge.

"Don't be ridiculous Vi; I doubt he's going to waste his time trying to get me back over such a silly matter." He watched as the Coluan moved the shrimp closer to himself, as tempted as Lyle was to use her, this would be much more fun.

"What's going on?" Superman asked the Coluan and shrimp.

"Oh nothing Superman but a little revenge." Lyle said grabbing the surprised Superman and pulling him into a very passionate kiss.

There was a large thud heard and Lyle broke away from the blushing like mad Superman to see that the Coluan had fainted from seeing his number one hero get kissed by a guy. Yes revenge definitely was sweet.

* * *

_So what do you think? I had no idea who Lyle was...when i finally wikipediaed it it gave me several differet versions of him. I like the idea of Brainy and Lyle being competetive. I threw the B5/SV in cus i wanted to and Indigo was much more interested in Supes and Invisivble Kid then Brainy's realtionship with them!! That and i was still watching Chained Lightning and their interaction with each other!!_

**Brainy: Is she gone?**

_What Indigo? yup but she left me the whip_

**Brainy: Are you going to use it?**

_Only if i need to._

**Brainy: so all i have to do is not do anything that would make you use that**

_Basicaly yeah_

**Brainy: Please for the love of Sprock keep reviewing and sending your Requests in!!**


	11. IndigoEmpressRi Request 3

_This has to be my strangest (and hopefully last one like it) request. Dear beloved Indigo wanted a Superman/Brainy/Invisible Kid story where they were all different types of evolved Eves...yes you read right she wants me to make them pokemon. _

**Brainy: One question.**

_And that would be?_

**Brainy: WHY DID YOU DO IT?**

_Listen when she emailed me i was a tad scared what she might do so make with the disclaimer. I did try and stop it sounding quite as mad as it is at the end. But Indigo enjoy...just don't ever do this again._

**Brainy: This idiot doesn't own LOSH nor you INDIGO and if you think i'm letting you you've got another thing coming.**

* * *

Brainy and Superman and Invisible Kid as Pokemon Request from IndigoEmpress-Ri

In a large open garden, there is a tree right next to a large and deep pond. Sitting under the shade of the tree sat two Pokemon. A large and extremely strong Flareon named Superman due to its impressive agility, power and multiple attacks. That and it liked to help out other Pokemon and rescue them from peril. The other was a quite small Espeon that was nicknamed Brainy as it had a high intelligence level that was above anything else.

The Espeon was currently rubbing up alongside the Flareon in a little lovey dovey session between the two. All was peaceful and quiet until the water in the lake near the two started to bubble. A Vaporion silently surfaced and eyed the two that were being all cute and couply, it glared at the Flareon and dived back down. This little Vaporion was known as Invisible Kid as it could disappear and get past you right underneath your nose and you'd never notice until it was too late. It was in love with the little Espeon and hated the fact that the Flareon had its attention.

Invisible Kid suddenly leaped out of the water and shot its water gun at the unsuspecting Superman, luckily Superman had super hearing and using its super fast agility dodged the attack and moved Brainy out of the way. Superman scanned the area trying to find Invisible Kid who had used its disappearing power to avoid detection. Superman suddenly felt something behind it and managed to avoid the multiple attacks that Invisible Kid had fired at him. Superman managed to find Invisible Kid and pounded into it, causing them to fall to the floor. Both got up quickly and started to use swift and quick attack on each other, making hits on each other all the time.

Now Brainy was a psychic Pokemon and had had enough of the awful fight that was going on between its friends. It jumped in the way and used its Psychic and confusion to stop the two fighting. It nudged its friends and licked both their wounds and told them to get along with each other. Superman and Invisible Kid agreed and they all snuggled up to each other and fell asleep.

* * *

Timber Wolf stared at the computer screen, trying to take in what he had just read. He looked down at Phantom Girl who was just grinning manically at her piece of fiction. He went to say something then thought better of it. He then noted the five large and very empty plates which had once housed his double chocolate chip cookies. Oh dear.

"What do you think? Isn't it great?" She saved it and went to press print only to be stopped by Timber Wolf and pulled out of her chair.

"Why don't we save that for later? I'm going to take you to Espeon…..I mean Brainy…..I think you have had a little too much sugar in the past five minutes." Timber Wolf said.

Phantom Girl just grinned and refused to budge.

"Can I show Brainy my masterpiece?" Timber Wolf slapped a hand to his face. Yes definitely a sugar high and something else. Whatever Cam had put in the cookie batch as a 'little incentive for her' was working way too well.

"No."

"Then I'm not gunna go."

Timber Wolf grabbed Phantom Girl before she could print her……masterpiece and picked her up and carried her out of the room. He was surprised that she didn't phase.

"Aren't you going to phase out?"

"Ok." She just lay in his arms and grinned as he carried her to sick bay. Oh yes the incentive had definitely worked its charm.

* * *

_LOL it was the only thing i could think of to explain the madness that was this fic...i promise i'm never going to do it again. Though i like the idea of a sugar high and drugged PG and TW all alone fic...hmmmmmmmmmmmmm_

**Brainy: ...**

_Brainy are you alright? Brainy? (author pokes Brainy and he falls down like a tree) Oh dear...Well i'll wake him up in a minute (grins evily) anyway of your al wondering why i write this...well lets face it it's crap! Because i am sleep deprived and wanted to take a break from thinking too much about these stories. I still need a plot for my 1000greensun plot she gave me. And i need to do the Brainy and Vi M fic. OH speaking of which._

_(Author drags Shrinking Violet and focres her to strip down to her underwear)_

_Brainy...SHRINKING VIOLET IS IN HER UNDERWEAR AND HOT AND HORNY FOR YOU_

_(Brainy suddenly wakes up and grabs Vi and runs like hell before Indigo appears)_

_ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm that wasn't what i thought was going to happen. ANYWAY today i'll be doing the Review and Request please...AND I PROMISE I WILL NEVER DO THIS AGAIN._


	12. IndigoEmpressRi Request 4

_After several weeks I'M BACK!!_

_Someone said I don't have the characters doing enough Dialouge so here ya go a fic dedicated to dialogue._

_This is one of old school Canon pairings from IndigoEmpress-Ri sorry it's so late!_

Brainy do ya thing please

**Brainy: I thought you had abolished this stupid thing**

_Nope. Get on with it!_

**Brainy: After a short break (I wish it hadn't been short) Sarccy is back to doing the requests and will repeat that she doesn't own any of the DC characters used. Thank god.**

* * *

Brainy/Supergirl Request from IndigoEmpress-Ri

"Do you like me?"

"What?"

"I asked if you liked me. Do you?"

"I don't…….how………what do you……….why are you asking me?"

"I want to know."

"Well…..yeah I like you."

"Really? Do you really, really like me or are you just saying that?"

"What? Of course I like you."

"I just thought me not being him an all you just saw me as a cheap copy or something."

"Why would you think like that? I like you for you not because of who you represent."

"Really so then kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me."

"Supergirl I fail to see how mphmh!"

"See you Brainy."

"Yeah……..yeah see you."

* * *

**Brainy: Have I ever said how much I hate you?**

_You've mentioned it a few times and I have always said that I don't care. Writers block vanished for this one. Probably because I'm not so centered on it. No it has decided to annoy me when it comes to writing D&A……I'm still stuck on chapter 4!!_

_Anyway BFFL is finally having her request done then it's LadyGaurdianofKeondes (woo that's a name) then I might go back onto Indigo's idea of a hyper Phantom Girl :D that will be fun._

**Brainy: Not for Timber Wolf it won't be. Anyway please review and keep sending your requests. Check the authors note at the beginning of this…..thing to go over the rules.**


	13. BFFL Request 2

_BFFL request wanting TW, PG, SV, B5 and Cam in a submarine it's sinking and Cam needs to shift into a blue Whale_

**Brainy: That's one hell of a request.**

_I know. Hope you don;t mind girl but i added a little TW/PG in...i just coulnd't resist._

**Brainy: (sigh) i'm glad your not fixated on me and vi, sarccy does not own any of the characters mentioned but she does own Ociana...**

_Brainy._

**Brainy: Yea?**

_You do realise you just admitted you and Vi have a relationship._

**Brainy:... 00...i hate you.**

* * *

Timber Wolf held Phantom Girl in his arms tightly refusing to accept any help from the others. He snarled at Brainy who had tried to take her away from him, Shrinking Violet or Vi as Brainy had nicknamed her had to pull Brainy away from him before he had his hand bit off. Cam was surprisingly more aware of the situation and had left him to it.

"Power is already falling to fifty percent and it's rapidly increasing in speed as it drops. This doesn't look good." Brainy said

"Is there nothing you could do Brainy?" Shrinking Violet asked.

"No I can't even hack into the submarine's main frame as Dr Londo has put a virus in it that is deadly to Coulans. I hate to say it but I think he's got us this time." Brainy said and Vi hugged him tightly out of fear.

This had all started when they had received a help signal from the water planet Ociana saying that Dr Londo was using his mutant army to destroy the coral. They had gone and had defeated them pretty easily. Too easily in Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl's opinion and were doing a final scope out of the coral when they were attacked by the doctor himself, who had been on board the ship all this time.

Right from the get go it was obvious that the Doctor had gone off the deep end (ah no pun intended) he was spouting out nonsense about how the legion had crippled his research and immediately aimed a deadly laser gun at Timber Wolf only for Phantom Girl to jump in his way and phase them both out. However the laser had managed to cripple her even in ghost mode and she had collapsed in Timber Wolf's arms and was now unconscious. Dr Londo had then teleported off the ship but not before injecting a deadly virus into the submarine's main frame that not only was destroying the power it also prevented Brainy and Vi from going in and regaining full power back to the ship.

Oh yes they were definitely in trouble.

"I wish we had Phantom Girl right now." Cam said as the ship told them it only had twenty percent left. "With her here we would have been phased off the ship. It's not like we can swim with the fishes." He said. Timber Wolf just pulled her into his arms even more and buried his head into her hair. He really wasn't taking this well.

"That's it." Brainy said turning to Cam

"You can shape shift into anything right Chameleon Boy?" Brainy asked getting excited.

"UH yeah we Durlans can shift into anything. Why?" Cam asked looking confused.

"Do you know what a Blue Whale is?" Brainy asked. Ok Brainy had lost the plot.

"Uh Brainy is the pressure getting to you cus……" Cam said looking a tad scared.

However Vi had suddenly caught on to what Brainy was planning and explained it to the very confused and very scared Cam.

"You know that old earth story about Pinocchio and how he got trapped in the whale?" Vi asked.

"Oh yeah I know that story." Cam said, "What's that gotta do with me." Sometimes Cam could be a little dense.

"We want you to go out into the water and shift into a huge blue whale that can put this ship into your mouth and take us back up to the surface." Brainy said.

"Just like when the whale swallowed Pinocchio." Vi said.

"Oh now I get it but how exactly am I going to get out of here? The ship doesn't have enough power remember." Cam said.

"We can move most of the power to the doors and get you out of here." Brainy said, "However considering the amount of power we lost we can only open the doors for five seconds and no longer. Do you understand?" Brainy asked.

"Go outside shape shift into a huge blue whale swallow the ship and take it to the surface and oh yeah I only have five seconds to get out. Yup got it." Cam said

"Right well let's do this."

Cam was waiting outside the air lock door and had shifted into a frog and was currently sitting on the floor. Timber Wolf walked up and lifted an eyebrow at his form.

"No offense Cam but a frog?" He asked.

"Yeah well you try coming up with an animal that can breathe under water and above." Cam snapped at him.

"Want me to give you a kick when the doors open?" Timber Wolf asked.

"………………..yeah…………if you don't mind." Cam said, "Is Phantom Girl awake yet?" He had noticed that she wasn't in his arms.

"No. I put her down on the sofa for now." Timber Wolf said.

"Oh…….look when I manage to get us out of here and we get back up to the surface you do realise I will tell her how you acted when she got hurt?" Cam asked. "And I will play it up, believe me." Cam said cracking a smile in the hopeless situation they were in.

"You know how you wanted me to kick you?" Timber Wolf asked.

"Yeah? Oh Sprock." Cam said.

"Thought so." Timber Wolf said.

"Are you ready?" Brainy asked through their communicator.

"Ready as I'll ever be……especially seeing as Timber Wolf is kicking me." Cam said.

"Right…….anyway countdown in five four three two one GO!" Brainy said and Timber Wolf kicked Cam and he went sailing through the air and into the water that was soon going to be their grave if this plan didn't work.

Cam shifted into the whale as soon as he had hit the water and was far enough from the ship to not knock it further down. Despite him being a whale his bum still really hurt from when Timber Wolf had kicked him. And that was a feat seeing as whales didn't have bums. He turned to the ship and opened his mouth and took the ship onto his mouth. He then aimed for the surface and swam up, considering his size it only took a few minutes, and he was up out of the water. He spotted the dock and swam towards it.

Various onlookers got a big shock when they saw a huge whale swim right towards the dock. They were even more shocked when it opened its mouth and it spat out what looked like the legion's submarine. They watched with amusement as the whale shifted back into a Durlan and hurried to open the door to the submarine. Their amusement was cut short when one of the legionnaires, a princess and daughter to the united planets president eswell, was carried out and in a critical condition. Later on that day Cam was given a medal for his act though all he wanted was an icepack as his bum still hurt from Timber Wolf's kick, though he couldn't say anything as when Phantom Girl had awoken from her coma and had fastened her mouth permanently to Timber Wolf's.

* * *

_HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE_

**Brainy: What are you laughing for?**

_Cam got kicked up the but. ehehehhehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe_

**Brainy: Sarccy is going to do a request for LadyGuardianofKeondes (i;m calling u lady for short from now on) and please review. The author is currently in hysterics so Lady don't hope for much.**


	14. LadyGuardianofKeondes Request 2

_It's another SV/B5 but this time I get to use LadyGuardianofKeondes's OC charcters the twins Skittles and Drew_

_Twins: Hello._

_Awwwwww aren't they adorable?_

**Brainy: No. No they are not. Just get on with the fic please.**

_Twins: You have to do the disclaimer Brainy. God just cus you wanna snog Vi so badly._

**Brainy:……..uh……I do not (Brainy is blushing like mad)**

_Brainy just get on with it_

**Brainy: Sarccy owns none of the characters mentioned and has had permission from LadyGuardianofKeondes to use the OC characters.**

* * *

Shrinking Violet/Brainy with OC Characters Skittles and Drew Request from LadyGuardianofKeondes

Shrinking Violet was currently trying not to strangle her little brother Drew as they made their way through the many corridors of the Legion of Superheroes Headquarters. She had decided to be a nice big sister and give him a tour however he had been more interested in whether or not she had asked Brainy out. And was now currently pointing out all the reasons why she should as they walked, very loudly and in front of other legionnaires who found this very amusing.

"He doesn't think your fashion sense is weird. That's reason number Five hundred and fifty." Drew said counting it off on his list which was currently twenty pages long.

"Drew cut it out. I haven't asked yet as I'm not sure whether he likes me or not. Five years is a long time to see a person and he's not a Coulan anymore." Vi said

"You never know until you try." Drew said

"Why do you care anyway?" Vi asked.

"Cus it will be a good laugh when I read it in your diary." Drew said.

"Yeah well……hang on a minute in my diary?" Vi asked, "DREW!"

"SKITTLES CUT IT OUT!" Brainy said shouting at his little sister who was currently singing at the top of her voice , 'Brainy likes Shrinking Violet, Brainy likes Shrinking Violet' and of course every legionnaire was sticking their heads out of doors or purposely walking down the same corridor as them just to hear it.

"Skittles I fail to see how this is important." Brainy said glaring at a couple of legionnaires who were openly laughing at his dilemma.

"But she's perfect for you Brainy and I won't be around forever to make sure you're alright." Skittles said.

"Uh huh. I still fail to see why you have to shout it out to the rest of the world." Brainy said

"Because then she'll be bound to hear it. And you won't have to confess or nothing." Skittles said with a sweet innocent voice and expression.

"You do realise I don't believe you right?" Brainy asked raising an eyebrow at her. Skittles just grinned and snuck a look at her locater, good their were nearly in position.

Earlier on Drew and Skittles had decided that they were sick of their elder siblings not admitting their feelings to each other so they hatched a little plan to not only put them together but to also to admit what they felt. The plan was they'd get them to give them a tour and along the way they would annoy the hell out of their siblings until they finally exploded and admitted their feelings, but they would been in front of each other when they did that. Right now onto phase two.

"Brainy." Skittles said sweetly.

"Yes Skittles?" Brainy asked suspiciously.

"Do you love Vi? Do you really, really love Vi?" She asked, Brainy blushed and looked away.

"Don't be ridiculous." He said.

"You do. You do love Vi. BRAINY LOVES SHRINKING VIOLET!" Skittles started singing. Oh for the love of sprock someone kill him now.

Drew had done exactly the same thing as Skittles as was now winding his sister up real good. When they were both in position the twins turned to their siblings and started to sing really, really loud. A volume that the legionnaire Tyroc would have been proud of.

"BRAINY/SHRINKING VIOLET LOVES SHRINKING VIOLET/BRAINY" The twins sung and both Vi and Brainy were getting so mad that they turned round to their siblings and asked.

"If I admit that I like him/her will you please shut up?" They asked and the twins grinned and nodded.

"Fine then I'M IN LOVE BRAINIAC 5/SHRINKING VIOLET!" They both screamed at the tops of their lungs. Only to hear the other and turn round the corner to see the object of their affection.

"Brainy." Vi squeaked out.

"H….hi……hi Vi." Brainy stuttered.

"So you?"

"Yeah….and you?"

"Yeah……."

Both suddenly stopped their stuttering when they heard giggling, they both realised that once again their younger had tricked them.

"TWINS!" Both Brainy and Shrinking Violet said turning to the hysterical pair. Drew was the first to notice the death glared they were receiving.

"Um Skits. You know that escape plan we came up with?" Drew asked his still hysterical twin.

"Yeah?"

"I think we're going to need it."

The legionnaires could hear screaming as the twins ran desperately from their very furious siblings for being made a fool of.

* * *

_Lol hope that the twins weren't a little too OC for you Lady (I aint using your feel name as it's just too much)_

**Brainy: Why do you make me suffer so?**

_Because the fans love it! Anyway you got a confession from Vi what more do you want? OH……..I get it._

**Brainy: Get what?**

_You wanted a kiss from Vi. Sorry maybe next time. Though to be fair I have given you plenty of snogs from her._

**Brainy: Review please and STOP USING ME!**

_Ignore him guys and continue on with the requests please. Next is Indigo's wish for a hyper Phantom Girl and then Averaia's idea of a drunk legion………………(smirks evilly) be afraid be very afraid._


	15. IndigoEmpressRi Request 5

_Indie liked the idea of a hyper phantom girl so here you go sweetie!! _

_I am currently working out how to do the dunk legionnaires idea...i can;t say much as i'll scare Brainy!!_

**Brainy: Believe me when i say you already do that**

_Quiet you otherwise i'll bring out the Brainy fandom Whip!!_

**Brainy: EEP! Sarccy does not own any of the characters apart from Prism- you can only use Prism if you ask her!**

* * *

Hyper Phantom Girl Request from IndigoEmpress-Ri

The small group of legionnaires was currently sitting in the conference room watching the scene before them play out. Lightning Lad was just staring with his jaw almost dropping though the floor, Saturn Girl just sat there in complete shock, Dream Girl had her head in her hands, Shrinking Violet was trying really hard not to laugh, Brainy was shifting through all the data he had to find a solution, Chameleon Boy was laughing openly and Ultra Boy looked very, very angry.

If you were wondering what would cause such a reaction from such a diverse group of people then I shall tell you. Phantom Girl was currently zooming round the ceiling giggling away screaming "weeeeeeeeee!" and phasing in and out around the room. And what caused this to happen I hear you ask? Easy. Ultra Boy had decided to give her a special bag of special cookies that should, should be the operative word, have made her fall in love with him. Instead it had made her hyper. Very hyper. Very, very, very hyper. And if Cosmic Boy or her mother found out she could kiss goodbye to the Legion.

"I've never seen her like this. She always so…..so……." Lightning Lad said trying to describe her.

"Calm, sarcastic and serious?" Cam said who had finally recovered from his fir of hysterics.

"Yeah." Lightning Lad said, "Saturn Girl is there anyway of stopping her?"

"No. I cannot reach her mind it's like she's completely blank." Saturn Girl said, "We need to bring her down before she hurts herself."

"Don't you mean before she hurts others?" Cam said ducking to avoid the zooming Phantom Girl, "UB how many cookies did she eat?"

"All of them." Dream Girl answered, "She ate the whole bag full."

"And how many were in there?" Lightning Lad asked as Phantom Girl blew a raspberry at Brainy, he had to put his hand over his mouth to stop from laughing at Brainy's expression.

"Fifty." Ultra Boy said, "Fifty sprocking cookies."

"Right. Sprock we're in trouble." Lightning Lad said. Phantom Girl suddenly appeared before him upside down and he grinned sheepishly at her huge sugar grin.

"Hello Garth."

"Hi Tinya."

"Have you told?" Tinya asked.

"Told what?" Garth asked immediately regretting the question from how her already huge grin seemed to widen.

"Told Saturn Girl that you loooooooovvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeee hhhhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" She giggled and hugged Saturn Girl who patted her timidly.

"He does you know. He loves you sooooooooooooooooooo much." Tinya said

"Yes I think we've worked that out." Saturn Girl said.

"But you are soooooooooooooooooooooooo mean to him, flirting around with Cosmic Boy BLEH!" Tinya said squeezing Saturn Girl tighter, "You have to be careful cus there are other girls who can take him from you." Tinya said in a sing song voice.

Tinya hovered above Dream Girl who gave her a forced grin.

"Isn't that right Dream Girl you looooooooooooooooooovvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee GARTHIE!" Tinya said and she went back to zooming round the room.

"What?" Saturn Girl said turning to Dream Girl who was currently blushing like mad and avoiding the equally red Garth. "When did this happen? You hate each other." She sounded a tad desperate.

"We did and we sorted those issues out." Garth said quietly

"HOW WELL?" Saturn Girl asked practically screeching at them. Both Garth and Dream Girl looked shocked at her reaction. In fact all the legionnaires looked shocked at her reaction; even Tinya had stopped her zooming and was looking at her.

"May I suggest that we focus on the issue at hand?" Brainy said currently holding up Vi who was now struggling to breathe trying to hold her laughter in. "We still need to know which ingredient in those cookies caused her to act like this."

"Sorry you're right Brainy." Saturn Girl said.

"Don't you dare try reading our minds." Dream Girl said

"I wasn't." Saturn Girl said.

"Uh hello I dreamed this and I know exactly what you were about to do." Dream Girl said.

"Well then maybe you should have prevented this." Saturn Girl snapped

"I tried it's not my fault Ultra Boy wouldn't listen." Dream Girl snapped back

"Getting off topic." Brainy said loudly. "Vi take deep breathes and look away from her it might help." Vi did what he asked and managed to start breathing.

"S…sorry Brainy….its just….so funny." Vi said between gasps of air.

"Funny or not from what Dream Girl has told me Phantom Girl is at a huge risk of getting kicked out of the Legion." Brainy said.

"How? From eating too many cookies?" Cam asked.

"No from going to her mother in that state." Dream Girl said leaning into Garth to avoid Tinya as she went zooming passed again. Saturn Girl glared at this.

"Ah now that would be bad." Garth said. "Any ideas on how we're going to found out which ingredient did this to her?"

"I'd need the packaging to do that." Brainy said turning to Ultra Boy, "Any idea where she put it?"

"No."

"What do you mean no? You're the one who got her into this state." Garth said suddenly grabbing Dream Girl into his arms to prevent Tinya from colliding with her. Saturn Girl was now giving them death glares.

"As in she took them and ate them somewhere I wasn't in the room." Ultra Boy snapped at him.

"What's wrong with you?" Cam asked, "It's a perfectly reasonable question."

"He's just mad because the cookies didn't do what they claim to do." Dream Girl said.

"And that would be?" Vi asked

"Make Phantom Girl fall in love with him." Dream Girl said now having to sit on Garth's lap to avoid Tinya all together that was until she was lifted off and dropped quite harshly onto the seats in front of him. Dream Girl turned round and glared at Saturn Girl who promptly sat in Garth's lap. The others ignored this display.

"What would make him think cookies would make her fall in love with him?" Vi asked.

"Apparently the cookies contain an ingredient that makes any person fall in love with someone they find attractive……well from what I can remember from my dream." Dream Girl said.

"And Casanova over here decided to believe that." Garth said, "Um Irma don't you think you're being too hard on Nura?" Garth said as Irma had erected a barrier around the seats surrounding herself and Garth preventing Nura from getting any where near. Irma looked at him and then at the furious Nura.

"No." She said simply.

"ANYWAY." Cam said, "We need to find the packaging for this and then Brainy should be able to come up with a cure right? What are we waiting for?" He asked.

"It's not that simple." Brainy said, "We have no idea what she did with the packaging, she could have thrown it away, destroyed it or kept it or someone else threw it away. And in the state she's in it's not like we can ask her." Brainy exclaimed.

"Ah…..yeah that is a problem." Cam said

"So the best we can do is just to stop her from seeing her mother or Cosmic Boy?" Vi asked, "That's really crap." She said wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Yeah and not to mention impossible, Cosmic Boy will be easy but her mother? The president? None of us can do that." Garth said.

"And that's why I've called in reinforcements." Brainy said.

"Who?" The other asked in unison.

The doors opened up and a female legionnaire walked in with a bright and very girly pink bag with ribbons and hearts decorating it.

"Hey which idiot bought these……and why is there a hyper Phantom Girl standing on the ceiling?" She asked, Tinya turned round at the sound of her voice and dived straight for her.

"PRISM!" Tinya screamed hugging the girl and causing them to fall to the floor.

"Hello Tinya. Tad hyper again I see." Prism said floating them both up, "I guess I don't need to ask about who ate these cookies."

Tinya giggle and let go of her friend and went back to zooming around the room. Prism shook her head and turned to the others, only to raise an eyebrow at Irma sitting on Garth's lap and a furious Nura trying to sit back down in her original seat but not being able to because of an invisible force field.

"Tinya already done her damage then?" Prism asked Vi who just nodded her head.

"So who gave her these cookies?" Prism asked holding up the pink bag in disgust, "Because these things really shouldn't be giving to anyone."

"Oh that would be Casanova over there." Garth said pointing at the glaring Ultra Boy.

"Ah……I really should have seen that one. A hyper Phantom Girl and a bag of lovey dovey cookies, there is only one person who would do that." Prism said. "She contacted her mother yet?"

"Nope." Cam said

"Good. Yeah she won't return to normal for a while not unless she sees the person she's attracted to then she should calm down………ah." Prism said, "Have you contacted Timber Wolf yet?" Prism asked Brainy who shook his head.

"Tried but he's not answering." Brainy said

"Oooo that's bad." Prism said.

"You seem to know a lot about these cookies Pris." Saturn Girl said playing with Garth's hair; she smirked when Nura glared at her even more.

"Yeah these cookies are famous with the monks, pain in the arse eswell to sort out. The sugar used in these things is an unstable copy of an earth crystal, rose quartz I think it its meant to be based off." Prism explained. "However instead of helping love like rose quartz does it instead increases the feelings of being in love in one whole rush and it makes the consumer….well she's the example." Prism said watching as Tinya started chasing Cam round the room.

"Wow." Vi said.

"I know and there's no way of curing it, because it's not a proper crystal there is nothing that can cancel it out. She is stuck like that until it either passes through her system of she sees the one she likes." Prism said. "Hmmm I better help Cam before he finds himself phased somewhere he can't get back."

"Hang on why does it build up like this?" Brainy asked.

"It's all to do with feelings and attraction, because the consumer is usually never with the one they like they're feelings of that person bubble up and that increase had no outlet, once they see that person the feelings that they have for them are released out in one whole go and hey presto their back to normal." Prism explained.

"That makes sense." Nura said giving up and sitting instead in front of Garth, Irma gave her a triumphant look which she ignored.

"Uh huh." Prism said, "Tinya don't do that to Cam." She said flying up to Tinya who was currently dangling Cam from the ceiling. Cam would have been fine had Tinya not taken his flight ring off him. Prism managed to grab Cam off Tinya and floated down to the floor.

"Thanks Pris." Cam said letting out a sigh of relief, "When's Timber Wolf when you need him?"

"Somebody ask for me?"

Everyone looked to the door to see Timber Wolf leaning against the door frame. Tinya squealed and flew straight towards him, Timber Wolf simply stood up straight and opened his arms, and she flew into him.

"Brin." Tinya said snuggling into his chest. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Tinya." Timber Wolf looked up and glared at Ultra Boy.

"Kiss." Tinya said pulling away from his chest and wrapping her arms round his neck and pulling his head down to meet hers. Timber Wolf pulled her in tighter to his arms and their lips met.

Everyone watched as they made out heavily and let out a sigh of relief when Tinya finally pulled away from him and seemed to have returned to normal. She placed her head back against his chest.

"Mmmm Brin." Tinya said closing her eyes.

"Yup that's basically what the cookies do." Prism said. 'She'll probably…"Prism was interrupted when Brin suddenly shouted out Tinya's name. They looked to see that Tinya had collapsed.

"Yup once all that energy has been released the consumer falls asleep instantly. Now you know why it was a pain." Prism said. "Hey UB I suggest running really, really fast."

Ultra Boy didn't have enough time to ask as he was soon running out of the room at super speed to avoid the very angry Timber Wolf that was trying to claw him apart.

* * *

_Yup that's about it...i don;t really like it but i can always do another!!_

_I'm just surprised no one has asked me to do a M rated one...though i suppose if you do ask me i'll just create a M rated request series...oooooooo i like that idea!! If you guys want a M rated on but don't want it in this series or don't want people to know just message me and i'll do it for ya!!_

**Brainy: Shouldn't you be writing now?**

_You that eager for what i have installed for you?_

**Brainy: Not really i just don;t want you to give people ideas that they shouldn;t have.**

_Meanie!! Fandom Whip for you!! (pulls out whip and starts attacking Bariny with it)_

**Brainy:...please...review...and that one hurt!**


	16. Avearia Request

_Conversation on plot bunny led to this. Legion at a party and the punch gets spiked leading to all sorts of confessions. Not as crazy as you might think i would do it. And i've really leanded towards LL/SG in this, but i hope you like! _

_Legion be afraid, be very afriad _

**Brainy:…………………we are……………….She doesn't own the legion of superheroes nor any of the characters used in this fic. This is a fact we are all really happy about.**

_Brainy! Honestly. Anyway Avearia hope you enjoy this, dunno if it's good but I tried!_

* * *

Drunken Legion- Request from Avearia

The huge ballroom was crowded with all sorts of characters all talking and laughing away with each other in little groups, other where on the dance floor moving in time with the music and some were sitting down around tables that circled the dance floor and tables containing food and rinks while others were outside on the many balconies that covered the vast amount of windows on both sides of the room.

At a table near the grand door that led into this wonderful party, Timber Wolf sat watching everything around him while trying to get comfortable in the suit he was wearing. He kept picking at his tie and trying to loosen the collar without undoing it, so far he was failing miserably.

"You know if Phantom Girl spotted you doing that she would have killed you by now." A voice said and Timber Wolf looked up to see Superman sitting down in one of the many chairs, "Don't feel like joining in with the others?" Superman asked.

"No this isn't my kind of thing." Timber Wolf said, "I still don't know why I agreed to come."

"She's very persuasive when she wants to be." Superman said, it was left unsaid who 'she' was (author: I bet ya you all can guess who 'she' is anyway).

"Hmm." Timber Wolf said in agreement and he sighed, he really wished he wasn't here.

"Look I know you want her to be here and she will arrive but she can't help being the president's only daughter. You know she has to put those duties before ours." Superman said

"Yeah and that's what annoys me it's like saying what she does here is not important enough, like everything she does here is just time wasting. She can do a lot more here then whatever her mother wants her to do." Timber Wolf said still trying to loosen up his collar, "Urgh I hate this thing. How can you sit there and wear this?"

"Believe me I'm not as comfortable as I appear to be. Try and relax and….stop playing with it when Phantom Girl does arrive she won't want to see you're not looking your best." Superman said creasing up at Timber Wolf's pained expression.

"Woo I really don't know how you guys do it." Both men looked to see a very sweaty and out of breathe Brainy collapsing in a chair next to Superman.

"You alright?" Superman asked

"Yeah just a little out of breath from all the dancing I've had to do." Brainy said loosening his tie and collar, "This outfit hasn't helped I have to say."

Timber Wolf could only watch in envy as Brainy removed the nuisance that was their ties and undid his collar. Brainy looked up and spotted his face and gave him a sympathetic look.

"Sorry Timber Wolf I'm aware that you can't do this, just be glad you haven't been dragged onto the dance floor." Brainy said. "Then you really would be regretting wearing this ridiculous outfit."

"You know back in my day we called these suits penguin outfits." Superman said laughing at both men's confused expressions.

"What as in like penguin that Batman always went up against?" Timber Wolf asked raising an eyebrow. Superman chuckled.

"No, these suits look like penguins." Superman said, he laughed even harder when they still looked confused. "Penguins are a bird that lived in the artic and their feathers were black and white, a similar style to the tuxedos. Hence why we called them penguin suits." They still looked confused and Superman sighed, "Just look it up guys on computo when you get back. Then you'll see what I mean."

"Right." Brainy said "Is there anywhere nearby where I can get a drink? I'm parched." He asked changing the subject.

"Yeah just over there." Timber Wolf pointed out "You better hurry though as here comes Vi looking for another dance with you."

Brainy turned round to see Shrinking Violet purposely heading towards their table, her gaze was set on the collapsed Coulan and he quickly scrambled up to sit up right in his chair. The others snickered at his action and grinned when Vi touched his shoulder.

"Brainy you alright? You suddenly disappeared when that slow song came on." Vi asked.

The boys snickered at Brainy's flushed face, they could understand why he had skipped the slow song, what Vi was wearing would make any guy uncomfortable holding her in their arms. She was wearing a short black cocktail dress that dipped down in between her breasts and had almost no back to it what so ever, basically she was showing a lot of skin.

"Brainy are you even going to look at me?" Vi asked when he didn't turn round.

"No." Brainy said feebly and Vi frowned and grabbed his shoulder and forcefully turned him round in his seat, he went surprisingly round with ease and both Timber Wolf and Superman had to hold their laughter in as Brainy's face went even more red as his gaze met her chest.

"Hi Vi." Brainy squeaked out trying really hard not to gawk at her chest, "What do you want as I was just getting a drink."

"Oh. Well you do look a bit red." Vi said, "Why don't we go together then? I'm really thirsty myself." Vi asked smiling down at him. Brainy could only nod and he wobbled as he stood up.

"Don't forget to take her arm Brainy." Superman said not even bothering to hide his grin, Timber Wolf let out a little snort of laughter as Brainy sheepishly offered his arm to Vi who quite happily took it and pulled him towards her so that she was underneath his shoulder. Brainy glared at them as they erupted into giggles as he left to go to the drinks table with Vi.

"Well that was entertaining." Timber Wolf said.

"Yeah, I hate to see what Brainy would look like if he's drunk. He might be like when he did that upgrade and it went horribly wrong." Superman laughed out loud when Timber Wolf made a face.

"Don't remind me. Anyway what made you think of that?" Timber Wolf asked

"Dunno it's just that reaction with Vi was very human and he seems to be affected by things that humans would be. Guess the whole situation we're in made me think of it." Superman said laughing as Brainy tried to maneuver him and Vi around a large group of legionnaires without pulling her in closer to him, he was failing miserably.

Over at the drinks table Ultra Boy was plotting a way for the party that he was currently in to liven up a little, the music was ok but everyone was a little stiff with each other. He removed a flask from his inside jacket pocket and using his super speed he filled all twenty punch bowls with alcohol and mixed it in, checking that the cost was clear he put the flask back in his jacket and walked away just as legionnaires came to the table and had some from the now spiked punch bowls.

It was two hours later when the punch bowls were nearly empty that Ultra Boy's little trick really took effect. Many legionnaires were now 'loosened up' and the party was in full swing. Seeing as many of the legionnaires were now drunk from the large amount of alcohol things were starting to get a little loud and a little messy. Timber Wolf was sitting at his corner wondering what on earth was going on, why the sprock were there so many legionnaires acting like they've just been out on a bender. He glanced round and spotted Superman who was trying to help some of the girls there were wobbling on their heels, which was impossible seeing as there was like thirty girls Timber Wolf sighed and got up and went to help him, well it was better then doing nothing.

"You guys alright?" Timber Wolf asked catching Comet Queen as she fell, he raised an eyebrow at how the girls screamed 'kah' when he did that.

"They've been like that for a while now." Superman said helping one girl sit down.

"What's 'kah' mean?" Timber Wolf asked.

"It means wow! You're so wow, like so cosmically wow!" Cosmic Queen said throwing her arms round his neck and giggling.

"Hey no fair Cosmic Queen I want a go." Another girl said Timber Wolf just looked at Superman who shrugged his shoulders.

"Have you girls been drinking?" Timber Wolf asked after sniffing the air, he pulled a face at the smell of alcohol.

"Nope, just the punchy punch." Comet Queen giggled out

"Ok. Somebody spiked the punch." Timber Wolf said and the girls let out another 'kah' at him.

"Do it again."

"Say it again."

"That's so awesome Timbie….no Timid….no Timber Woof." One of the girls stuttered out.

"Timber Woof is so cosmic!" Comet Queen said and the girls began singing, really loudly and really badly.

"Timber Woof, Timber Woof, he's so hot, Timber Woof, Timber Woof he'll eat you up." The girls all launched into a state of hysterics and Timber Woof….I mean Timber Wolf rather unceremoniously dropped Comet Queen in one of the chairs. She seemed to think about what had just happened for a few minutes then erupted into hysterics and promptly fell off her chair.

"Ok. It was cute." Superman said but his smile faded after the murderous look Timber Wolf gave him.

"No it wasn't." Timber Wolf said simply he then turned round to the still giggling girls, "SIT!" He snarled at them and they all promptly sat down in their chairs like good obedient legionnaires.

"I hope everyone else is alright." Superman said as he tried to stop Comet Queen from roll all over the floor saying she was a rolling pin.

Lightning Lad was currently helping a female legionnaire that Cam had thrown up over and trying to stop her from murdering the poor durlan. Lightning Lad was keeping her near one of the balcony doors and keeping her from being seen while a few experienced waiters helped clean her dress. From the looks of how ill Cam looked he have to say that if she got her hands on them she'd either actually kill him or he'd end up throwing up all over her again. Cam was apologising but it really wasn't working.

"You stupid idiot, look what you did to my dress!" She screamed.

"Sorry, I'm really sorry, I just….just…..urgh hold that thought." Cam said running out passed her and throwing up over the side of the balcony. Lightning Lad winced at the poor passer bys that would be receiving a nasty surprise as they walked past the balcony doors. The girl had somehow clamed down once she watched the guy throw up.

"Hey are you alright?" She asked, "Look I'm really sorry about punching you in the eye it's just I don't get to dress up like this and I really wanted to impress…." She glanced at Lightning Lad who had a grip on her arm and blushed, ah another fan and poor Cam just received one hell of a mega punch from her.

"It's alright I under…….bleurgh!" Cam said throwing up again.

"Cam what exactly did you eat that would get you like this?" Lightning Lad said stepping onto the balcony.

"Urgh I don't know. How come no one else is like this?" Cam said, "I had exactly the same thing as everyone……oh sprock not again." Cam said and he threw up again, after the last retch his legs promptly gave out on him and he collapsed on the floor.

"Whoa hey Cam." Lighting Lad said rushing over to him and helping him back up, that was when he noticed that Cam was extremely pale, and considering he was orange that was a bad sign. "Come on I'm taking you to the hospital." Cam nodded meekly and leaned into him as Lightning Lad guided out of the crowded hall. The girl followed them not really knowing what to do and would rub Cam's back to try and make him feel better. Cam gave her a weak smile of thanks.

They were just about to the doors when the girl that had also taken the burden of Cam's wait was suddenly pulled away by a gloved hand. Cam almost collapsed if Lighting Lad hadn't managed to stop him. He sat Can down by one of the doors and turned to see what had happened only to meet a very pissed off Saturn Girl. Oh sprock what had happened?

"Saturn Girl everything alright?" Lightning Lad asked cautiously he noticed that Saturn Girl looked….was she drunk?

"No. Nothing's alright. This little…..little tramp is completely evil." Saturn Girl said gripping the girl's arm really tightly, the girl winced and tried to pull free however Saturn Girl's grip tightened even more.

"And why is she evil?" Lightning Lad asked taking a step forward to the girls; he glanced at the very frightened legionnaire and gave her a sign to keep quiet.

"Because…..because……..because she wants to do things to you." Saturn Girl said wobbling slightly.

"Do things to me. And what kind of things would they be?" Lightning Lad said coming closer to the girls.

"Bad things, things only people who are attracted to each other should do." Saturn Girl said glaring at the girl.

"Ok. That doesn't make her evil." Lightning Lad placed a hand on Saturn Girl's shoulder, "Let her go Imra."

"No." Saturn Girl's eyes glowed pink and the frightened girl closed her eyes expecting a blast from Saturn Girl only to hear a male grunt of pain. She opened her eyes to see that Lightning Lad had intercepted the blast with his metal arm.

"That hurt Imra." Lightning Lad said between gritted teeth.

"What the hell is going on?" They all turned to see a very angry Cosmic Boy and a giggly Dream Girl storm (or in Dream Girl's case totter) up to them.

"No idea." Lightning Lad replied grabbing Saturn Girl's arm, "All I know is that Saturn Girl is drunk and Cam looks like he's about to collapse."

Cosmic Boy looked to see the very pale durlan cover his mouth with his hand and then back at the scene of Lightning Lad, a female legionnaire and a very pissed off, and was she actually drunk?, Saturn Girl.

"Cam what did you drink and Saturn Girl what on earth has gotten into you? You nearly hurt that girl."

"Uh I have a name." The girl said, "It's White Witch, you sure you're the leader of us? As you really should know my name." White Witch said.

"Thanks Mysa." Lightning Lad said smiling at her only he had to intersect another psychic blast from Saturn Girl. Mysa blushed at his smile and him knowing her name but tried not to show it to the very deadly Saturn Girl.

"Keep your hands off him." Saturn Girl said darkly meeting the blushing Mysa's gaze.

"Oh be reasonable Imra Garth is really popular you can't stop others from noticing how hot he looks." They all stared at Dream Girl; there was no way that she would have said that about Lightning Lad was there? I mean come one they didn't get along that well.

"Um Dream Girl are you alright?" Cosmic Boy asked.

"Of course." Dream Girl giggled and she sashayed up to a very confused looking Lightning Lad. "If you really want to have something to be mad about then how about this." Dream Girl grabbed Lightning Lad's head and pulled it down and kissed him.

Cam opened his eyes and had to rub them. Ok he was ill, he was really ill, really, really ill if he was hallucinating that Dream Girl was standing there snogging Lightning Lad. He groaned and covered his mouth again to stop him throwing up. He then heard a huge smack and looked back to see Cosmic Boy holding back the furious Saturn Girl while Lightning Lad was helping the giggling Dream Girl stand up while she rubbed her sore red cheek. Ok maybe he wasn't hallucinating.

"You ok Dream Girl?" Lightning Lad asked as he caught her arm to stop her from falling, ok dear sprock she was drunk eswell.

"Yup. That was fun I wanna do it again." Dream Girl dragged him down again and pulled him in for a full on snog. After a few minutes she pulled away and giggled at his shocked face. Well that was until she was forced to the ground and punched right in the face.

"Get off Imra." Dream Girl said punching her back, Saturn Girl decided to pull her hair and it soon turned into a full blown cat fight. All anyone could do was watch in awe as the girls punched, kicked, and scratched each other well that was until the sound of ripping clothes could be heard. Lightning Lad swooped down and picked up the angry and very red Saturn Girl while Cosmic Boy picked up the equally angry and red Dream Girl.

"Let me go!" Saturn Girl screamed, "She needs to learn a lesson that no one and I mean no one kisses you but me." Saturn Girl screeched out.

"Ok I'm going to go and take Imra somewhere she can cool down. Colossal boy can you help Mysa take Cam to the hospital please?" Lightning Lad picked up the screaming Saturn Girl and carried her off bridal style out of the room.

"Yes well carry on everyone." Cosmic Boy said to the huge crowd of legionnaires that had gathered to watch the cat fight. Dream girl giggled in Cosmic Boy's arms and pulled him down for a kiss.

The room was nearly empty but the DJ was still playing songs, there were only a few legionnaires left. Timber Wolf was still there, still dressed up with hid head against the table. Superman was had his head in his hands while Brainy was currently trying to detach the clinging Vi off of Invisible Kid who was grinning like an idiot.

"Vi let him go." Brainy said through gritted teeth.

"But I want to dance." Vi said turning to Brainy.

"Yeah Brainy let her dance." Invisible Kid said pulling the slightly out of it Vi further into his arms. Brainy sighed and rubbed his temples, he glanced at Superman and Timber Wolf.

"You guys got any ideas?" He asked them, Timber Wolf just raised his head and glared at him and Superman just shrugged.

"She just wants to dance, as long as she won't do anything…..odd then I think you should just leave her." Superman said glancing at how Vi had stopped clinging to Invisible Kid and was watching Brainy as she danced.

"It's not her I'm worried about it's him." Brainy said pointing at the grinning Invisible Kid, "I have no idea what he's up to."

"You sure you're not just jealous what he's that close with her?" Timber Wolf asked Brainy looked away in a huff. "Just ask her to dance and she'll let go of him." Timber Wolf suggested.

"It can't be that simple." Brainy said.

"I'd go with what Timber Wolf says it couldn't hurt to try." Superman said and Brainy sighed and walked up to the dancing Vi and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yes Brainy?" Vi asked almost falling over as she turned had Brainy not caught her.

"Can I dance with you to the rest of the songs that the DJ plays?" Brainy asked the swaying Vi. Vi was silent as she wrapped her arms round Brainy's neck and pulled herself closer into his arms. They soon picked up the rhythm of the music together and swayed to it.

"I hate Ultra Boy." Timber Wolf said simply Superman looked away from the swaying couple and at Timber Wolf who was watching them with envy.

"Yeah I think everyone is going to hate Ultra Boy tomorrow." Superman gave a grim smile, "Especially Cam, Saturn Girl, and Dream Girl."

"Yeah that will be good to see how Cosmic Boy stops that little mess." Timber Wolf said grinning; he really didn't like Ultra Boy.

"You kept your tie on." Superman said.

"Yeah. Lot of good it did me." Timber Wolf said.

"Oh I wouldn't say that Brin you look mighty nice from where I'm standing." Timber Wolf turned to his left to see Phantom Girl phasing in slowly with a sly smile on her face.

"You took your time." Timber Wolf said standing up and wrapping an arm round her waist and guiding her to the dance floor.

"I couldn't help it my mother kept catching me just as I was about to leave." She turned round to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck as they entered the dance floor.

"I can't help but think that actually might have been a good thing considering what's happened." Timber Wolf said pulling her in closer to his body and she rested her head against his chest.

"Tell me all about it." She lifted her head off his chest as she spotted Vi and Brainy dancing, "Is Vi alright she seems a little…..off?"

"Yeah she's just drunk." Timber Wolf stated trying to put her head back on his chest; however Phantom Girl pulled away slightly and looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry what was that?" She giggled out

"Ultra Boy spiked all twenty punch bowls and most legionnaires ended up getting really drunk from it." Timber Wolf sighed out.

"Awww poor puppy let me guess you had a hard time dealing with it all." Phantom Girl said teasingly. Timber Wolf frowned at her.

"Yes actually, most of the female legionnaires apparently fancy me now and have created a new chant and nickname, and no you cannot ask what it is." Timber Wolf said stopping Phantom from asking her question when she went to open her mouth, "Cam is apparently allergic to alcohol and is currently in hospital trying to recover, but not before he threw up all over White Witch."

"Aww poor Cam I didn't know. Guess Bouncy and Triplicate Girl left a few things out of their report." Phantom Girl said playing with one of his white streaks.

"More like Cosmic Boy hasn't told them. Saturn Girl attacked White Witch just as she was helping Lightning Lad get Cam out of here as White Witch has got a crush on him. Dream Girl then appeared and decided to make out with him, twice which in turn prompted Saturn Girl and Dream Girl to get in a huge cat fight. Did I mention they were both completely wasted?" Timber Wolf said dragging a hand through his hair he looked tired "And to top it off I couldn't take this damn tie off." Timber raised a hand to undo it but Phantom Girl stopped him.

"Let me do it." Phantom Girl said as she started to undo his tie and collar. Once the ties was off Timber Wolf took in a deep breath and let it out, oh yes that was better.

"Sorry. Do you want to go to bed now? Phantom Girl asked her hands leaving his but he caught them and threw them back round his neck.

"No I want to stay here and dance with my girlfriend, my completely sober girlfriend." Timber Wolf said pulling her head down back onto his chest.

"Brin?"

"Hmmmm?"

"How much have you had to drink?"

"Not a drop  
"Oh."

"You sound disappointed."

"I am I wanted to see how you would be if you loosened up a little more." Timber Wolf pulled away a bit and looked down at her, she was smirking, and he smirked back and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I only need you to loosen me up. Though can I suggest next time we both opt for monitor duty like Bouncing Boy and Triplicate Girl did? I really don't want to have to go through this again." Timber Wolf asked and he pulled her in for another kiss.

* * *

**Brainy:…………………………………………………………………………………………….**

_I could have done worse, a lot worse considering it's me!! _

**Brainy: I know I suppose I should be thankful for that. Anyway please Review and next is………………………………………………**

_Lol next is a very unusual request. IndioEmpress-Ri or Indie as she suggested wants me to write her a SV/B5 fic she might actually like………………………ooooo that's a toughy. I'll try, I really will try! If not how bout I just make Brainy really, really, and I do mean really, uncomfortable? You seem to like that!_

**Brainy: Please refrain. And requesters STOP ENCORAGUING HER! **

_(Gets Brainy Fandom Whip out) Brainy stop being rude to your fans. (Chases Brainy around with Whip) I'll get right onto your fic tomorrow. Right now I need sleep!_


	17. IndigoEmpressRi Request 6

_I'M NOT DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_I'm sure you've all been wondering where the hell I've been and well………..here I am!!!!!!!!!! I'M SORRY! I've started University, things have been hectic and……………………………….writers block won't leave me alone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm trying to be good this week, but I start work soon and I'm going to Paris…..I'm really busy._

_Anyway I'm trying to get the request series out of the way at least, and I will try and at least start the next chapter of What if. D&A, I have no idea about that one. Maybe Xmas you'll get to see the chapter? I am trying my best._

_Indie……you requested this like…..September so here it is……………..two months late…………..I'm really sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Brainy you deal with this._

**Brainy: Hello I'm back doing this rubbish. Basically Indie Challenged Sarccy to write a fic with me and Vi that she would actually like…………is that even possible?**

_Brainy just get on with it!!!!!!!!_

**Brainy: Fine fine. Sarrcy does not own any of the characters used except for Prism! Enjoy.**

* * *

Brainy/Shrinking Violet Request from IndigoEmpress-Ri

Brainy hated Lyle right now. No hate wasn't strong enough. He despised Lyle. Yes that could sum up all his anger nicely. Ever since he had returned to the legion once he had understood his human body and mind better he had despised the invisible turning legionnaire since the moment they had met. He despised the way he could get people to understand him better, he despised the way that guy was more creative than him and he also despised the way Lyle liked to play practical jokes on him, especially when they involved the particular female legionnaire that had supported him through all the tough times and was now currently straddling his lap.

Earlier that morning in Brainy's lab Lyle had watched how both of them seem to be embarrassed when ever they accidentally touched or bumped into each other. After several years of this he had been sick of it and had decided to force them to admit that they liked each other, and that meant public humiliation. So he rather sneakily devised a plan that would not only get them to admit their feelings but also embarrass them to no end. Grinningly evilly as they all excited for Cosmic Boy's daily two hour meeting he started the first part of his plan.

As Vi went to take her seat she felt huge force push her back and she found herself falling towards the bottom of the meeting room, as she fell she felt a pair of arms grab her round her waist and tuck her head into a shoulder as she tumbled down the stairs. After several minutes of tumbling she finally felt the cold, hard, and very unforgiving floor and opened her eyes to see that none other than Brainy had been the one to catch her. She felt her cheeks go red and could only stare at him in wonder as he inspected every last bit of her in front of every last legionnaire in the room.

"You alright Vi? No broken bones? No dislocations? Concussion? Vi I need for you to tell me you're alright?" A panicked stricken Brainy said as he leaned in closer to the blushing girl.

"I'm……I'm fine…j-j-just a bit…..just a bit of bruising...t-t-t-that's all." Vi stammered out.

"Thank Sprock." Brainy said smiling down at her and Vi forgot to breathe.

"I'm so glad eswell Shrinking Violet. Now would you mind standing up and taking your seats or should we leave you to your date?" Both froze and looked to see a very angry Cosmic Boy standing there waiting for them to get out of his way to the podium and start the meeting. There was also a huge crowd of staring and snickering legionnaires. They looked back at each other and realised the position they were in scrambled up and quickly found their seats while trying to hide their embarrassment.

Through out the rest of that morning poor Vi found herself pushed, pulled and quite literally dragged into compromising positions with Brainy that left the poor girl uncomfortable and wanting more. The last position, pressed up against the wall with his arms pinning hers to the wall above her head and his lips, oh his lips, just ever, ever so close to hers, touching but not nearly enough, it was enough to make the girl scream in frustration. Of course Invisible Kid wasn't helping with his constant digs at how Brainy was getting more and more popular with the other legionnaire girls.

"I'm just saying you should just grab him in front of everyone and have your fun then he'd be yours and the others would know that to." Lyle, a.k.a Invisible Kid said as he stirred a funny looking concoction in a beaker.

"Yeah well I'm not that type of girl." Vi grumbled wishing she was. Lyle sighed at this.

"I know and that's your problem. I mean you've had plenty of chances this past few hours and you didn't take them. Not a single one!" Lyle sighed again and looked at his blushing friend. Oh well if public humiliation wasn't enough then this little concoction would be.

"Just out of curiosity Lyle how did you know about all those……chances as you put it? Because as I remember correctly you were the only legionnaire that wasn't around when…..LYLE!" Vi said screeching at him.

"Oh dear you worked it out huh?" Lyle asked sheepishly as his friend started hissing and spitting at him in her native tongue.

"I was only trying to help. Do you have any idea how annoying it is to put up with that much chemistry in a room and for it not to be used? I mean come on even Superman X noticed it, and he's an idiot when he comes to these things! I had to do something!" Lyle explained as he finished adding the final ingredient and watched as the liquid turned a darker and more seductive red. He glanced at the formula and instructions and smirked. Oh yes this little liquid was definitely going to be the push.

"Hey Vi I need help with something do you mind if you help me out?" Lyle asked sweetly watching his friend eye him suspiciously.

"What exactly?"

"You know this liquid? Well I'm kinda trying to invent a liquid that heals our wounds within seconds and I need to test it out." Lyle explained, "And seeing as you know how experiments work and the kind of answers I'm after I figured you'd be the best."

"Is it really going to heal wounds?" Vi asked prodding the concoction; her eyes were gleaming with the possibilities. Lyle smirked.

"Yup, I got a training room booked for this and if I don't get there soon Cosmic Boy is going to give it to someone else." Lyle said guiding Shrinking Violet out of the lab.

"How exactly is this going to work out? Because I don't really want to allow myself to get injured." Vi said as they reached the control room to the room.

"Don't worry I already have that taken care of now all you need to do is take a gulp of this and we'll do the first test." Lyle said.

He couldn't stop smirking as he watched Shrinking Violet took a big gulp of the deep, dark and seductive red liquid.

As is it turns out said liquid was actually a stimulant for the female species that would tear away any shyness and inhibitions that said drinker had, turning them into vixens that would gladly attack their chosen love with no guilt or regret what so ever, well until the effects wore off then they would apologising like mad. Which was why at this current time a very red faced Brainy was sitting tied to a chair with Vi straddling his lap and playing with his costume.

"Lyle when I get my hands on you expect immediate death!" Brainy said through gritted teeth. "I cannot believe you have spent all this time coming up with this crap! I cannot believe I fell for your obvious lie and….Vi n-n-n-o t-t-t-t-t-hat is not s-s-s-s-s-something for you to play with." Brainy said struggling against the ropes that were binding him to the chair. Brainy heard a snicker and he glared up at the control room.

"LYLE GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE NOW AND UNTIE ME!" Brainy shouted up

"Why should I you and Vi seem to be enjoying yourselves? I'd hate to interrupt." Lyle said not even bothering to hide the sheer amusement he felt at watching his fellow legionnaire and scientist try and stop a very drugged up Vi from taking his costume off while tied to a chair. Reasoning was not working and Brainy knew it however it was all he could do seeing as he couldn't escape the chair.

"LYLE!" Brainy screeched and he started to threaten and swear at Lyle.

Lyle clicked the speakers off as Brainy kept going with his threats and leaned back. He smirked and picked up his checklist.

"The Love Love Company will pay me a few for this. Now to make it into a tablet and make sure it works." He glanced down at the couple and raised an eyebrow at the now topless Brainy ((Try not to drool too much girls)). Lyle was impressed at how far Vi had actually gone with just a small amount of the concoction. "Hmm better only use a small amount for pill form. Now who to test it out on?"

"Test out what exactly?" Lyle spun round to see Prism standing in the doorway watching the show on the screens with a raised eyebrow.

"Pris……what are you doing here?" Lyle asked as she walked in.

"Got bored, didn't want to do Cosmic Boy's secretarial suggestion and I also wanted to know what you were up to with Vi and Brainy." Prism said raising both eyebrows at how Vi was now kissing Brainy's chest and his feeble attempts at stopping her. It wasn't really effective seeing as he kept moaning.

"I have got no idea what you mean." Lyle said trying to subtly hide the checklist he had.

"Through out today Brainy and Vi have been pushed, pulled and forced both into compromising positions together very publicly. Who else but you would do such a thing?" Prism said snatching the checklist off him.

"VI! THAT IS NOT SOMETHING YOU SHOULD PLAY WITH!" Prism and Lyle almost got whiplash as they turned their heads to the screen.

"Lyle give me the antidote." Prism said turning back to him. However Lyle wasn't paying attention.

"This is great." Lyle said grinning like a mad man. "This works so well with only just a small amount. In just a short space of time Vi has gotten far enough to have Brainy almost butt naked. This is really great!" Lyle said turning to Prism with a great big grin on his face only for it to fall as he saw Prism's expression.

"Lyle the antidote." Prism said holding out her hand.

"Ah slight problem with that."

"You haven't made one have you." It was statement than a question and Lyle nodded.

"Well I suggest that you do make one."

"What?" Lyle looked at her as if she was mad. "Why? Just think of what this can do for the female species! I've created something for them!"| Lyle started to get into rant mode.

Prism just watched him calmly as he went on and on about how brilliant his idea will be and how it will help thousands of people.

"Lyle I understand what you're saying but you're forgetting one big thing." Prism said interrupting his rant.

"And what would that be?!" Lyle snapped at her.

"How it can be used to hurt people. Or more specifically make the female species slaves." Prism said, Lyle just looked at her with a huge question mark on his face, Prism sighed. Male Scientists!

"Look at how Vi is acting. That's not how she is and that kind of thing could be used to blackmail a woman of high authority or turn women into salves for pimps. It's too dangerous. In fact this could get rapists off from being prosecuted as all they have to do is show evidence that the girl was up for it and they'll get off Scott free." Prism felt guilty as she watched her friend's face fall from excitement to sheer despair.

"I'll get working on an antidote right away." Lyle said

"And?"

*sigh* "And I won't contact the Love Love cooperation or others like it and tell them about the drug until I have made it completely full proof and safe for women everywhere."

"Good boy." Prism said patting him on the back, "Now how do we stop Vi?"

"No clue."

"LYLE!"

"Seriously no clue. I need to do more tests before I can come up with the antidote and I have no idea how long this stuff lasts, I only just perfected it today. Vi is my first guinea pig." Lyle said grinning.

"Lyle you're enjoying this way too much." Prism said shaking her head at her friend, "Why Vi though? There a tones of girls you could have chosen, why her specifically?" Prism asked.

"Chemistry." Lyle said

Prism could only stare at her friend's answer and would have asked him to elaborate had it not been for the scream. Prism immediately disappeared out the door and down into the training room to see a hysterical looking Vi sitting on the floor staring in shock and horror at what she had just done to a very sweaty and very pumped Brainy.

"Oh my sprocking god I am so sorry." Vi said in tears, "I have no idea why I….I'm…..I'm sorry."

"Hmmm one hour and thirty minutes for a does of ten milliliters to wear off." Lyle said appearing with a stop watch and his checklist. "I'd have to increase the dosage depending on how far the person wants to OW!" Lyle was interrupted by a punch to his head.

"Have you factored in the emotional and psychological effects this drug will have the female psyche? Because here's your first effect!" Prism said aiming for another punch to Lyle's head. Lyle ducked and glanced at the tearful Vi.

"Sorry Vi." Lyle said quietly, "I am really sorry I only wanted to help."

"Well you didn't!" Vi said snapping at him

"This is all very well and good but can someone PLEASE untie me!" Brainy said enthasing on his ropes by tugging them.

"Oh sorry Brainy." Prism said going to untie them only to be stopped by Lyle.

"NO!" He squeaked, "He'll kill me once he's free!"

"Then maybe that's a good thing." Prism said coldly shaking his arm off only for him to fall and grab her leg.

"Please no. Please, pretty please!" Lyle cried out

"LYLE GETT OFF!" Prism said dragging the begging Lyle over to Brainy's chair.

Lyle's pleads and begs were ignored as Prism loosened the binds on Brainy, once he felt them loosen he pulled away and stood up. He turned and glared at the whimpering Lyle who shrieked and hide behind Prism's legs; she just sighed and rolled her eyes. Brainy grabbed his costume and pulled it up with some force, tearing it a few times in his frustration to get it on. Once on he turned back to the others and his eyes rested on the hysterical Vi who was crying softly as she stood next to Prism.

"Lyle." Brainy hissed out and Lyle squeaked as Brainy stormed up and forcibly pulled him up by the scruff of his neck.

"Hello Brainy how was your experience with this new drug? Was it fun?" Lyle asked nervously.

"Lyle." Brainy hissed out, it seemed Brainy was in so much rage he could only say Lyle's name, it was effective though.

"I'm a scientist Brainy and the Love Love corporation approached me and asked for help, and….and……oh come on you two have been tip toeing round each other for so long that everyone was getting sick of putting up with the tension. I just thought you needed a push in the right direction."

"Lyle." Brainy's voice deepened and his eyes turned a darker shade than they already were. Lyle let out a little eep, while Vi let out a small sob; Brainy's attention turned to her and his expression immediately softened and her let go of Lyle and allowed him to fall.

"Vi." Brainy said quietly, Vi looked away from his searching gaze and lowered her head, "Vi I'm not mad at you." Brainy placed a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off and walked past him and out of the training room.

"Vi. Wait. Vi." Brainy said chasing after her. "Vi wait please."

"Great now it's going to be another six months of chemistry." Lyle muttered, however Brainy heard him and his snapped round and glared at Lyle.

"Lyle, I suggest that if you want to keep living you best come up with a way to keep me from killing you." Brainy turned back to the door and dashed out after Vi.

"Vi wait." Brainy shouted as he chased after the upset Vi, he finally managed to catch up with her and caught her arm and pulled her into his arms. Vi let out a little squeak of protest at the motion of falling backwards and shivered with delight at being in contact with Brainy's chest, then she started to feel unbearably hot and her head started to muggy. As Brainy pulled her round she got a huge sniff of his scent and she lost all train of thought. The only thing she wanted was to touch Brainy and she grabbed his head and pulled him down for a kiss.

Oh yes Brainy despised Lyle. Brainy really hated Lyle. Brainy wanted to kill and rip Lyle apart for what he's done. After Brainy had chased after Vi it seemed there were side effects to his little concoction. Brainy had ended up making out with Vi in one of the corridors up against a door, mainly Cosmic Boy's doors to get into his quarters and Lyle had had the audacity to film the whole event and broadcast round the whole entire building and even sent the footage to the many legion ships that were out on a mission. Yes Brainy hated Lyle, he hated the fact that his concoction had made him and Vi have enough secretarial duties for Cosmic Boy to last them a good ten years. He hated that they were now the laughing stock of the legion and open for all jokes. He despised the fact that they were now a media hit and were constantly in the papers, if you could call them that, as the new celebrity couple.

"Brainy?"

Brainy looked up from one of the reports of Cosmic Boy and looked at Vi who was shuffling a bit.

"Yes Vi? What is……Murhmph!" Brainy was cut short as Vi threw herself onto him and started another make out session.

It seemed that Lyle's Fem Fatale potion as he called it had a slight side effect that even after the potion's effects had gone way after drinking the effects would remain, meaning the drinker would once again become affected by it without even drinking it. They still didn't know how long for though. It had been two weeks since Vi had drunk ten millilitres and it seemed there would be no end to these "episodes". Brainy and Vi were pressed up against the desk they were on when Vi suddenly pulled away looking flustered and embarssed as hell.

"Sorry….sorry…sorry….." Vi said running out the room leaving Brainy huffing and extremely frustrated. Oh yes Brainy hated Lyle.

* * *

**Brainy: I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. Why? Why do you do this to me?**

_Indie likes it when you get embarrassed and flustered. I think it's a good attempt. Well Indie what do you think? Does it make you want to get a bit more lenient of the whole Vi/Brainy or do you completely hate it? Anyway the next one is…………………….two Lady Requests, one being BB/TG and the other SV/B5 with her OC's and a pet lizard. No pressure then._

**Brainy: What is it with you fanfic writers and me and Vi? Most of these requests are all about me and Vi…………..and in compromising positions!!!!!!!!! Leave me alone! **

_(Author gets out whip and starts chasing him)_

**Brainy: Crap I thought you had lost that!!!!! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	18. LadyGuardianofKeondes Request 3

_Lol this was fun to do. A Pet, the twins and Brainy and Vi MAKING OUT!!!!!!!!! WOOOOO! GO VI!_

**Brainy: I fail to see how this is amusing for you**

_Oh you're just upset about the detail_

**Brainy:………………shut up**

_Oooooooooooo you're blushing how sweet!_

**Brainy: The characters Drew and Skittles are not owned by the Authoress but by the requester ****LadyGuardainofKeondes the rest of the characters are owned by the creators and the animators**

**

* * *

**

Brainiac Five/ Shrinking Violet Request from LadyGuardianofKeondes

Brainy was nervous. Shrinking Violet or Vi to her friends could tell that by the way he kept fidgeting and running his hands through his hair. To the rest of world they were just simple actions but Vi knew Brainy very well, and these movements were not something he did unless he was nervous or frustrated. It might have been both seeing as the research they were currently doing might be able to pin point where the headquarters of a new terrorist group trying to attack the United Planets, so far they had been very good at keeping the Legion off their tails and Cosmic Boy had been riding them hard to get information, however small. But no, that wasn't it. Brainy was annoyed but he wouldn't be flustered or nervous about this group.

No he was nervous about something, he had been ever since he had found out they were going to be alone on the most part in the Legion headquarters, Cosmic Boy had basically doubled all the security round each member of the United Planets and quadrupled the security round the president. So the Legion was almost empty except for them and Phantom Girl and Timber Wolf. And he had seemed almost skittish when she suggested doing the research in the sitting bay and what was even more worrying was that Brainy had progressively gotten worse as the time they spent in here had lengthened. After the umpteenth time Brainy had nervously glanced over at her Vi decided that enough was enough.

"Brainy what's wrong?" Vi asked placing her research down on the table.

"Wrong? Nothings….nothings wrong….j-j-j-j-just…..just…….nothings wrong." Brainy stuttered out, was it her or was he blushing?

"Really? Then why are you stuttering?" Vi asked

"I'm not stuttering." Brainy said in a high pitch squeak. Vi just raised an eyebrow, Brainy and squeaking did not go together.

"Uh huh." Vi said and she slid across to Brainy, who slid further back down the sofa in an attempt to get away.

"It's nothing really." Brainy said and Vi slid further towards him and Brainy slid further away.

"R-r-r-r-r-really." Brainy stuttered sliding further down

Slide

"Y-y-y-yo-o-o-u-u-u-u-you know you're getting a l-l-l-l-l-l-i-i-i-i-i-t-t-t-t-l-e c-c-c-lo….aw sod it." And before Vi had any time to progress that Brainy had sworn she was pulled into his arms and kissed.

"Here Drackoflora, here Drackoflora, I got a lovely treat of…….what is this again?" Skittles asked her twin brother as they searched the many corridors for their pet.

"No idea, Timber Wolf was never specific about it." Drew said as he waved the sticky looking ball of mush on a stick around.

"I still can't believe you left the door open. What were you thinking Drew you know what he's like. Any chance he gets and he's gone." Skittles said glaring at her brother for being so reckless with their pet.

"Look I said I'm sorry alright? I feel bad without you reminding me ok?!" Drew snapped at his sister as he waved the ball around in the doorway of one of the many doors in the corridor they were in.

"But if Cosmic Boy finds out…." Skittles wined only to be interrupted by her brother.

"He won't he's still to busy being a lapdog to Phantom Girl's mum. Besides we'll find Spike by the time he gets back." Drew said, "I hope." He muttered softly.

"It's not Spike its Drakoflora." Skittles muttered and the twins ended up having a huge argument over their pet's name.

When both were exhausted from the shouting and wailing at each other they both collapsed up against the corridor walls opposite the sitting bay entrance. They were covered in bruises and scratch marks from the fight they had just had.

"We still haven't found him." Skittles said. "Cosmic Boy is going to torture and dissect Drakoflora Spike when he finds him and then….and then……the incinerator" Skittles started to cry over the fake tragic death of their beloved pet while Drew rolled his eyes at his sister's over dramatics.

"Why don't we ask Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl to help, with their powers we'd find him in no time." Drew said and Skittle's head shot up and looked at him with wide eyed shock.

"Say that again." Skittles said

"We could ask Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl to…." Drew was interrupted by his sister

"NO!" Skittles shrieked, "We do not and I repeat WE DO NOT DISTURB THEM!!!!!!!!!! They need some alone time and with Tinya's mother constantly hounding them they have yet to have any couple time this is the only time they can get it and we are not going to ruin it." Skittles shrieked at her brother and he just nodded his head slowly.

"Argh boys! You'll never understand!" Skittles said looking back at the sitting bay door. That was when she noticed the little display of claw marks against the doors. Oh dear they had found Drakoflora and in someplace he shouldn't be.

"Drew." Skittles said

"Yes." Drew said still a little scared from her earlier rant.

"What was the punishment that Cosmic Boy said he do to Drakoflora Spike is he went in the sitting bay?" Skittles asked quietly

"Something horrific I can't really remember, or more specifically I blocked it out. Why?" Drew asked

"I think I found him. And you're not going to like it." Skittles said looking at her brother with a scared look on her face.

"Oh no. No please don't tell me he's gone in there, anything but there." Drew said scrambling up, "Come on we're going to have to catch him quickly and repair any damage that's been done." Skittles followed and they both jumped in ready to stand up against the repair job.

Only for their mouths to drop open at the sight before them.

Before on one of the biggest sofas was Brainy and Vi making out. Brainy and Vi. Making out. Brainy. Vi. Making out. BRAINY AND VI WERE MAKING OUT. The twins promptly decided to show their siblings what they thought of the situation.

"YES AT LAST! After I don't know how long you two have finally got together. YIPPEE!!!!!!!" Skittles screeched and started to do a little jig around them.

"URGH, YUCK. Go do that somewhere else. YUCK!" Drew said joining his sister in the jig around them. Both Vi and Brainy looked at their siblings and their little dance and then back at each other, oh dear the twins were in trouble.

Drew and Skittles found themselves picked up and chucked out of the room. They landed on the floor in a little heap and scrambled up so their sitting on the floor facing the door. Only to face the stormy faces of their siblings. Both twins gave them a sheepish and guilty looking smile.

"Is there a reason why you two decided to storm in like that?" Brainy asked leaning up against the doorway.

"Yes." Drew said, "We're looking for Drakoflora Spike ((Author: ok lady shorter pet names next time!)) Is he in there?"

"No." Both Brainy and Vi said in unison and they promptly closed the doors and locked it. With a code neither Drew nor Skittles could break.

"You know now that I think about it we would have known by now that Drakoflora was in there." Skittles said pondering on the floor.

"Oh yeah. He likes Vi and Brainy so much that he finds them and pounces on them." Drew said, "Course it's quite funny when he does it when their in lovey dovey mode."

"So if he's not in there and he's not in the building, where is he then?" Skittles asked Drew.

Both twins promptly burst into tears over the loss of their pet. Cosmic Boy had finally got him and had incinerated him. Mean while their pet Drakoflora Spike was snuggled up nicely in a bag after gorging out on delicious food that the twins never gave him.

* * *

**Brainy: I hate you**

_Awwwwwwwwwwwww I know why_

**Brainy: You do? You actually do?**

_Yes. You wanted more details on you and Vi Making out._

**Brainy:………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….**

_Anyway another LadyofGaurdainofKeondes this time a Bouncing Boy and Triplicate Girl…………and I actually have an idea for it!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAHEY!_


	19. LadyGuardianofKeondes Request 4

_DUN DUN DUN And another one bites the dust._

_Just to warn you I will be in PARIS starting tomorrow so this might be the last one. I'm quite proud of this one, I actually had an idea!_

**Brainy: Yes, yes, I know you kept saying. But that still doesn't explain why am I in it?**

_It is a continuation from Lady's one requested before. You know the one where Drew and Skittles were looking for their pet and you were making out with Vi…crap probably just gave away the plot_

**Brainy: Yes….you have anyway Sarrcy has no ownership over any of the characters, she has had permission to use Drew and Skittles so don't moan.**

* * *

Bouncing Boy/ Triplicate Girl

The ship was quiet as Bouncing Boy checked the ships stats for the third time. Ok this was definitely not right. Bouncing Boy scratched his head and re-did the scan only for the same result to come up. There were 3 life forms on board……….there was only supposed to be two.

It had started earlier on, ok ten minutes ago; Triplicate Girl had taken out her pie only to find it had been eaten. And if someone eats Triplicate Girl's Grandmother's pie without her permission, well lets just say the last guy, Ultra Boy (can you tell I hate this character?), didn't get out of secretarial duties to Cosmic Boy for a while. This was why he was trying desperately to find out who had done it before she once again accused him yet again and he ended up on a desk job.

Well at least with this he can now prove that he wasn't the one who ate it. He pressed the com button on the desk and called her in.

"Trip can you come in for a minute? I think I found what happened to your pie." Bouncy said

"I know what happened to my pie Bouncy YOU ATE IT!" Triplicate Girl said splitting into her three selves to gang up on the poor boy.

"Yeah…..just look at the life sign reading." Bouncy said putting the results up on screen.

"Is that saying what I think its saying?" The Purple one asked

"That cannot be right!" The Orange one said

"Did you double check Bouncy?" The White one asked

"Yes it is saying what your reading, yes it's right and yes I've checked it three times." Bouncy said answering all three, "Ladies we have someone else on board and it ate your pie."

"I can't believe it how did they get on board?" The Orange one screeched throwing her hands up in the air

"Why did it the pie?" The Purple one asked

"More importantly, we're sorry that we accused you Bouncy." The White said and the others hanged their heads and shamed.

"Yeah sorry Bouncy." The Purple one said quietly

"No desk job for you." The Orange said and the other two glared at her.

"Ok that's fine, all we have to do is find them and………….well that's as far as I got." Bouncy said.

"Oh that's easy Bouncy." The White one said cheerfully and all three said in unison, "We're going to make them pay."

Bouncing Boy was now slightly scared and felt sorry for the idiot who dared to touch their pie.

After an hour of searching the really, really small ship Bouncing Boy once again found their anger being directed at him. They still hadn't found the perpetrator so all that murderous energy was beginning to build up and needed to be released, unfortunately at that moment he was the only one in range.

"You sure you didn't just screw around with the scanner to make yourself look better and to make fools of us." The Orange one snapped at him. "Because that computer is telling us that the bloody guy is in this very room and so far we can't find him.

"She's right; it does seem weird seeing as we've been searching for an hour." The Purple one said.

"Sorry Bouncy but I do agree with them on this." The White one said quietly looking ashamed at them once again accusing him.

"Look I didn't touch the computer nor did I eat your pie. The guy might be invisible or really, really, really small." Bouncy said it seemed the desk job was looming. "Look I'll just use the computer to pin point their exact location." Bouncy did the search with all three looming over him.

"Look you're not helping." Bouncy said and all three took a step back to give him more space.

"Ok the computer says it's in this room and in just a minute it will tell us its exact location." Just as Bouncy had said that the screen popped up with all the life forms exact locations, and Bouncy was sweating, there was no way the girls were going to believe it.

"Well Bouncy?" The White one asked.

"It says…..its right above Orange." Bouncy muttered and all three girls lifted their heads to the ceiling, and couldn't see anything.

"BOUNCY STOP LYING WE ALL KNOW IT WAS……EEK!" The Orange was interrupted from her angry rant by a large plop of scales and limbs that had decided to fall on her head. The culprit was found, it was a lizard.

The other turn turned their heads to see the great big huge green lizard currently sitting on their counterparts head, it turned to look at Purple and promptly jumped off its current seat to attach itself to Purple's chest. It then decided it liked White and jumped onto her. This prompted all three girls to start screaming and running round the room in fear, it seemed they didn't like huge lizards, but huge lizards liked them. Bouncy sighed at the sight and got up to go help the girls only for all three to glomp onto him at the same time and cause them fall to the floor.

"Ok now that hurt." Bouncy said to the shivering girls. "You lot ok?"

"No." All three said in unison

"Just out of curiosity where'd the lizard go?" Bouncy asked only to have all three screams in his ear as the Lizard popped its head up on Orange and crawl over all three.

"Nope seriously its fine now, he's locked up some where that Triplicate Girl cannot unlock. Not to mention she won't go anywhere near it." Bouncy said to a rather pissed off looking Brainy. He wasn't certain but he swore he could love bites and lipstick marks all over Brainy, and was his clothes disheveled?

"Fine, just bring it back. We'll talk to Drew and Skittles about this…..again." Brainy said glancing back into the background, "I'll see ya when you get back I've got to………help Vi with some kiss...i mean research. Bye." Brainy said quickly disappearing.

Bouncy dropped down in his seat and sighed, today had been a really long day. He had been planning on asking Triplicate Girl out during this mission but after the Pie being eaten, well he had no chance; guess fate wasn't on his side. He let out another sigh.

"Bouncy?" He looked back to see Triplicate Girl in her singular form.

"Yeah Trip?" Bouncy said turning fully to her.

"I'm what happened today and all, with me accusing you, attacking you with the pie dish as I tried to get the lizard, dumping the cage on your head, attacking you with the….." She was interrupted by the embarrassed Bouncy

"I get the point you don't have to say anymore; really you really don't have to." Bouncy wanted a little as possible to remind him of what had happened occurred in chasing a pet lizard.

"Oh." She looked away and then back at Bouncy who was looking disappointed and the quilt over what had occurred today returned in full force. Bouncy really needed something to cheer him up.

Bouncy felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned round only to have Triplicate Girl's mouth connect with his, after the initial shock he melted into the kiss and they slowly pulled.

"There you go Bouncy." Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Brainy: Again please stop using me!**

_No the readers love it. I got another request for Lady this time Cosmic Boy and Dream Girl……………….i will have fun with this one. Anyway review and keep sending me your requests I will eventually get round to them. Note you don't have to be a member of fanfic to request!_


	20. LadyGuardianofKeondes Request 5

_I know I've done it again, but there was Paris and work and I had deadlines.,……..I HAD DEADLINES!!!!!! _

_But now all is fine I have no more lecturers, broke up for xmas, and this week I shall be dedicating my time to fanfics!_

_Anyway another lady request…seriously girl you had like five! And I got another one to do! Basically it's hyper Dream Girl instead of Phantom Girl…FUN!!!!!!!_

**Brainy: I'm glad to see your time has not been wasted on this useless dribble**

_BRAINY!!!!!!!!!! This is useful, it gets rid of all my creative build up!!!!!! Otherwise I'd be always mentally unstable _

**Brainy: ……………………………But you're always mentally unstable…………………………….Sarccy doesn't own Legion of Superheroes, please no more requests she's mad!**

* * *

Cosmic Boy/ Dream Girl Request from LadyGuardianofKeondes

This information could not leave the room. Definitely, if it was to leave this room then the reputation of the Legion would go down the toilet, it would never be the same again. It really would damage their reputation and…..

"For the last time Cosmic Boy a hyper Dram Girl is not going to cause us a bad reputation. I have been over this a hundred times." Cosmic Boy was snapped out of his thoughts by a very angry looking Saturn Girl.

"But…but…." Cosmic Boy was extremely stunned it seemed

"But nothing." Saturn Girl snapped at him, "She's just hyper and…..DREAM GIRL GET OFF GARTH'S LAP THIS INSTANT!"

Cosmic Boy looked over to see Dream Girl was sitting on an embarrassed Lightning Lad who had no idea what to do seeing as she was being very affectionate with him. Saturn Girl attempted to drag her off but she clung stead fast to him.

"I wanna play with hunky lad." Dream Girl wined at Saturn Girl, Saturn Girl did not look amused at this statement. "Imra you have all the fun with him, give someone else a turn." Several people in the room backed away as Imra's eyes went very pink.

"Prism." A girl near the back flinched at her legion name being called by the blonde and let out a squeak

"Yes Saturn Girl?"

"What do we do?" Imra said with a little too much venom, Prism flinched again and walked slowly to get a closer look at Dream Girl who was now nuzzling Garth, who was trying to stop her but failing miserably.

Prism tapped Dream Girl on the shoulder and she turned round with a dopey smile on her face, Prism had to cough to hide the snort of laughter that wanted to erupt over the facial expression on the usually very cool girl.

"Hi Prizzy!" Dream Girl said sweetly, "Isn't Garth dreamy?" Prism covered her mouth with her hand to hide her laughter that was trying to erupt.

"That's…..nice. Say Dream Girl isn't there someone else you'd really like to….sit on." Prism said trying not to smile incase the blonde behind her snapped.

Dream Girl seemed to think about this for a minute and looked down at Garth who just looked uncomfortable as hell. She then got up.

"You're right Prizzy." Dream Girl said twirling round and stopping in front of the still dazed Cosmic Boy. He looked up and she smiled sweetly at him, he gave her a weak smile back.

Cosmic Boy was suddenly snapped out of his daze when Dream Girl promptly threw herself over him and kissed him with everything she had, he had no time to react as she suddenly fainted in his arms. The whole entire room was silent until Ultra Boy let out a wail.

"Ah come on there is no way in hell I lost that bet." The rest of the room all backed away quickly as Saturn Girl zoomed in on Ultra Boy.

"What was that?" Saturn Girl asked quietly and very calmly, Garth suddenly sprang up and threw Saturn Girl over his shoulder and made a hasty retreat out of the room, the others let out a sigh of relief, there will be no murder today.

Cosmic Boy, who had been in an even bigger daze after Dream Girl had kissed him, moved so that Dream Girl was safely in his arms and turned to Ultra Boy who was still on his own.

"Ultra Boy." He said in his most authoritive voice

"Yes Cosmic Boy?" Ultra Boy looked a bit bored.

"Starting tomorrow you will scrubbing and cleaning all bathrooms and toilets within the legion headquarters and the ships and all other vehicles…..with your toothbrush." Cosmic Boy said calmly

"What?" Ultra Boy said looking bewildered, "This is a joke right?"

"You're right." Cosmic Boy said, "Make it your tongue instead."

"But….but…" Ultra Boy began, Cosmic Boy just interrupted him.

"But nothing toilets outside level 0 room 1 tomorrow at 5am. Be there on time or I will drag you out." Cosmic Boy said carrying Dream Girl out of the room.

Cosmic Boy looked down at sleeping Dream Girl and felt a smile tug at his lips, the kiss hadn't been bad, it was just a shame it had been interrupted by her fainting. When she woke up he would show her how much the kiss had affected him, you never know she might faint again.

* * *

**Brainy: I'm impressed I wasn't mentioned **

_You make it sound like I'm obsessed or something._

**Brainy:……………………………………………………..**

_Meh. I got ten more to do………..I WILL BE WRITING MORE OF WHAT IF…..cant promise much on DA but I shall try! Anyway I got a girl called Emily who aint a member…I did say non members and anonymous could request…………..request to do….won't tell ya as I need sleep!_

**Brainy: You always do this…..sleep woman!!!!!!!! Anyway don't hold it to much to her promise about fanffc being written. They never last.**

_Brainy I still got the whip!_

**Brainy: Review!**


	21. Emily Crane Request Warning very dark

_I'm back with another!!!!!!!!!!_

_This time it is from a non member Emily Crane who wanted me to try and write one with Drax and Ayla together………………this was fun and I didn't actually struggle!!!!!!!!!_

**Brainy: Really? Usually you're kicking up such a fuss other this trivial dribble.**

_Don't be rude! Anyway I shall leave this with Brainy…..sorry Emily that it took so damn long to get to!_

**Brainy: Sarrcy only owns Prism….which is her OC so you can't use it. The rest are owned by the creators of the Legion of Superheroes TV show.**

**I warn you this is very dark, containing very disturbing images so please read at your own discretion, the authoress will not allow any complaints.**

**You have been warned.**

_Oh yeah I thought there was something I forgot to mention. This is a lot darker then what you're used to it. It aint M but it is a bit disturbing. So please read only if you want to. I will not be happy if you don't take any notice to my warning and moan._

**Brainy: May I continue?**

_You may._

**Brainy: I repeat very dark read at your own discretion, flames and complaints will be ignored and banned.**

* * *

Drax meeting Ayla Request from Emily Crane

The room was empty and rather dark except for the spotlight on a tall figure that was strapped in a chair on a circular platform that was suspended in mid air. It was quiet eswell except for the figure's even breathing, so quiet any sound within a mile of the room could be heard clear as day.

The silence was ended when the sound of a pair of heels clicking along the floor could be heard, the figure waited for it to pass, used to the sound coming then going, however it instead grew louder and louder. The figure shifted as much as it could within the confinements of the chair, it was ready for them.

The doors opened and the figure was blinded for a second due to the sudden harsh burst of artificial light that flooded the room. The figure shifted again, it knew what was coming, could feel it coming. Once the doors closed the figure was left in its own circle of light, all the figure had to do now was wait for the sound of clicks.

The clicks began and the figure started to count them as they went, when it got to a hundred that was when he would act. However the clicks soon reached a hundred and continued on and he couldn't see the owner of the clicks yet, something was wrong, what had happened? All was soon to be revealed when a figure emerged into the circle of light and stood there in front of him.

"Hello Drax." Drab's eyes went wide at seeing the female legionnaire in front of him, Lighting Lass. Something had gone wrong. Drax quickly regained composure and gave her his signature smirk.

"Well Lightning Lass what a pleasure to see you, tell me how is your darling older brother, you know with him being missing and dead and all?" He waited for her composure to break; only she didn't she instead switched her ring on and sat down in the air, hovering from the floor as if there was an invisible chair.

"Drax I'm sure you're aware that now should be the time when Cosmic Queen comes and gives you your meal. However due to unforeseen circumstances Cosmic Queen won't becoming." Lightning Lass said coldly watching him with little interest.

Drax swore under his breath, when he got out of here the idiot who had done that was going to pay. Cosmic Queen was going to be the trump card for his plan and that idiot had just ruined it. He was aware that Lightning Lass was watching him and hurried to give her a snarky response that he was so famous for.

"Really? And just when I was getting to know her. But I suppose you'll do." And he gave her a quick once over, hoping to bring the situation back into his control, she responded just as he expected.

"Anyway as lovely as your company is, and believe me it is lovely." Another glance over her but this time there was no response, "Where exactly is my dinner? I am rather hungry and Intergalactic Law does state that I must be fed."

"Dinner won't be coming." Lightning Lass said in the same cold voice.

Drax cheered silently in his head; at last his plan was coming together, so he didn't need to punish the idiot.

"Really? That is a shame. My I ask why?" Drax said, though he knew why, his freedom was coming.

"Unforeseen circumstances." Was all Lightning Lass said. Strange, Drax thought, surely she should be accusing him of the mess that was happening outside. So why wasn't she?

"Unforeseen circumstances? Hmmm could it be a jail break?" Drax waited for a response, there was known. He frowned; this little girl was playing it a little too coy.

"Prisoner been killed? Dead body of the president has been found this morning? Legionnaires found dead? Officials found completely massacred?" Drax started to sound desperate as he went through a list of possible circumstances.

"Emerald Empress has taken over the president's body and we are now under her rule? Superman was finally killed as his powers were taken from him? Prism is dead? The Legion was destroyed due to us? Takron Galtos was blown up? The Interstellar Planetary committee was blown up?" As he said each thing, his voice started to get more and more desperate, to a point when he was almost shouting them out. And all that time Lightning Lass just sat there hovering with a cold and clam look on her face. His ranting was cut short with just one simple line.

"You sound desperate Drax." Lightning Lass said still watching him with a face that said she was bored.

Desperate? Desperate? Drax sounded desperate, he the only one who had enough power to crush superman? The future lord and master of this god forsaken planet sounded desperate? He laughed. He laughed hard and loudly, making her hear it, wanting her to react to it. It was only when his laughter was bounced back to him that he realised how it sounded. Desperate.

Lightning Lass cocked her head to the side and gave a small sweet smile that didn't reach her eyes. Drax started to sweat. Something was wrong, something was really wrong, he started to feel the laughter build up again, he bit his lip hard to stop it from coming out and he tasted the copper taste of his own blood. The laughter escaped and he began another fit of desperate laughter, he could hear himself, he sounded like that stupid doctor that had been captured and who wouldn't believe that he had been defeated. Desperate, mad and childish, he wanted to stop but couldn't, he didn't stop even when the tears reached his eyes and he started to cry. And all that time Lightning Lass just sat there, just watching him with no interest what so ever.

"Ayla. Ayla please tell me what's going on?" He didn't need to hide the desperate tone anymore, nor the pleading look in his eyes. But Ayla seemed unfazed by his begging.

"Can't you hear it Drax?" Ayla said sweetly, again that sweet smile that never reached her eyes appeared and Drax strained his ears to hear what was going on outside.

Except he couldn't hear anything. He strained his super hearing and could hear nothing; he tried his x-ray vision, only it didn't work. He looked at Ayla, he knew he looked desperate, scared, terrified. He felt terror. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

"My Powers. Ayla I've lost my powers." His voice was childlike, quiet and the doors opened again and another pair of heels clicked into the room. The clicks passed Ayla and instead stopped right in front of him and he looked up. Only to let out a squeak of fear.

"Hello Drax. Miss me?" Prism said sweetly turning to Ayla who looked more interested now that she had arrived. "Everything is ready now, thanks for that." Prism said and Ayla stood up and allowed her feet to touch the floor and she switched her ring off.

"No problem, Brainy was right when he said he would spill out all their plans. It's not really needed but he has confirmed everything. You can take it over from here I'm going to take a nap." Ayla yawned to show that she was tired and went to turn only for Drax to call out to her.

"AYLA. Ayla please tell me what's going on. Ayla please you have to." Ayla turned round to see that Drax had finally and totally come undone. His eyes were wide with fright and terror, his hair a total mess and he looked weak and desperate. Ayla smiled at him coldly.

"Sorry did you just ask me to tell you what's going on?" Ayla's smile disappeared and Prism moved out the way so Ayla could stand in her place. "Why should I tell you anything? After what you've done why should I say anything to you?"

"Come on Drax you should know what's going on, after all you came up with ….no your parents came up with this lovely idea." Prism said with an amused tone. Ayla turned round and walked away as Drax started to cry and plead for her to return to him.

Ayla reached the door and stopped and turned back round, she stormed up and Prism only just managed to get out the way as Ayla placed her arms on either side of his chair and lowered her head so it was inline with his.

"You want to know what's going on Drax? Fine I'll tell you, I don't know why I will because dear god do you not deserve it." Ayla said tears starting to prick her eyes.

"We knew, we knew from the start what you were planning, what all of you were planning. We allowed ourselves to seem fooled while we took control over everything, true there were some things that we hadn't expected." Her voice cracked at that but she continued "But we knew." Ayla's tears fell down her cheeks and she opened her mouth but Prism interjected.

"All that unforeseen circumstances were good things Drax, not anything bad. Things had all fallen in to place; in truth you had been condemned from the first trial. We never really needed you in the first place." Prism said and Ayla pushed herself off and walked back to the door.

"Ayla. Ayla. AYLA!" Was the last thing she heard when the doors closed. She stood outside and breathed in deeply when a pair of arms pulled her in and held her to a chest. She looked up to see her brother Mekt holding her and she burst into tears. He held her and stroked her hair as she wept hard. The doors opened and a grim looking Prism entered the hallway, carrying a small black crystal that seemed to almost burn her hand.

"Well this was what was left." She raised her hand and showed the small crystal only to reveal a large gash that was dripping with blood. "Yeah he kind of got me with his nails as I placed the crystals on him." She looked at Ayla and gave her a soft look.

"You did good Ayla."

"Then why don't I feel like it." Ayla said puling away from her brother. "Why do I feel like he should be punished more? I'm satisfied with just this." Ayla said grabbing the crystal and squeezing it as hard as she could.

"You walked back, you showed him emotion and you told him. That is all you could do. Ayla it's normal to feel like that, it's……as Brainy would say human." Prism said, "Give me the crystal back Ayla, don't stain your hands any more than this." Ayla handed it back without another word.

"Come on lets leave the science police to deal with him, your brother has just been told that he needs physiotherapy, I'm sure you can imagine what he's going to be like with that." Prism said.

"If it's alright with both of you I'd like to seem him alone for a while." Ayla said quietly

"Not right now Ayla, not after what's just been done." Prism said and Ayla turned away.

"Then I'd like to be alone for a while."

Mekt and Prism watched her go and Mekt turned to Prism as soon as she was out of ear shot.

"What's going to happen with that then?" Mekt said it was left unsaid what 'that' was.

"It's going to be destroyed. We're not making the same mistake them lot did. The Krypton sun will be able to deal with it." Prism took out a piece of cloth and covered the crystal. "I hope she'll be alright. This mission was……harder then any other." Prism said.

"She'll be alright. She cried and she's letting it out. I'd more worried if she didn't" Mekt said. "Will we be able to…..?"

"Yeah Cosmic Boy cleared it all up so all charges are dropped and you guys can go away for a while. Lets face it we all need a break." Prism gave sad smile, "Go back to the farm that Garth won't shut up about."

Mekt gave her a smile back and patted her shoulder, "Ayla will be alright."

"I can only take your word for it." Prism sighed, "Dear god this is a mess."

* * *

_Well that's it. I won't tell you all that's happened up to this, that be spoiling your fun. However if ya do wanna know I'll give an explanation if I get about 20 reviews._

_Anyway I wanted to try something a bit different and a bit darker, that left you on your seats, and I thank EMILY CRANE for giving me the characters she wanted to use. She request Mekt and Ayla if I couldn't do a Drax and Ayla so I gave her a bit of both. I hope you like it Hun and keep requesting. Sorry it was late._

**Brainy: I was mentioned but that was about it. It was good. Though you left a lot of questions that need to be answered.**

_No they don't. It's fiction. Not fact. Fiction doesn't have to be answers. So MEH!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway that's taken be about 2 hours to write…..with loads of pauses…..what can I say I have a short attention span! Now onto JudeDelca's requests._

_Brainy do ya thing!_

**Brainy: Review please and request please and she'll get round to them……eventually. And I would like to**** apologise**** to Emily for the long wait.**


	22. JudeDelca Request

_Thank you BFFL for this lovely request it was fun, Brainy…..Brainy…….*whips Brainy with whip*_

**Brainy: AH……………THAT HURT!!!!!!!!!!**

_Go on tell them!!!!!!!_

**Brainy: *sigh* Sarrcy only needs 6 more reviews that DandA will be published…however she still needs to write the stupid thing so better to wait really**

_BRAINY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You now get six lashes!_

**Brainy: EEP! JudeDelca enjoy your request and Sarccy does not own any character except for Prism and you can only use her with permission. Now if you excuse me………….i'm going to run!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Noir Cam Detective Request JudeDelca

The city is harsh mistress for most, unless you're rich or a huge boss. And I was neither. I was the good guy, the guy you went to for help, as long as you paid up that is. I said I was a good guy but I aint one of those squeaky clean rabbi boys you all love so much. No I knew the dark side of life and I aint afraid to cross over into it. I knew trouble and trouble knew me that was how life worked.

And that was how it all started. There I was minding my own business sitting in my office drinking coffee, black with two sugars, when she walked in. A tall tomata, skinny as hell, hair blacker then a raven's wing, and the president's daughter and she just waltzed in like nobodies business. But believe me she aint a nobody. My secretary soon followed, Prism her name, quiet but got a sharp tongue and knew more about the dark side then some dirty cops did.

"Miss Tinya Wazzo to see ya Cam." Ah Prism didn't really care about the proper way to do things.

"Yes. I can see that Pris thanks for the heads up." I said sarcasm was the only to talk to a girl like her; she just gave me her usual trademark smirk and left the door open. That tomtata was trouble; then again like I said earlier trouble was my company.

As Prism left I gave my company a quick once over, she aint ya typical rich tomata I gotta say, wearing trousers and all.

"So what can I do for ya then Miss Wazzo?" I went right to the point dealing with rich girls' aint a thing for me, their tricky.

"I want you to find my puppy." I faltered as I went to stand, did I just hear right?

"Sorry repeat that for me Miss Wazzo. I need to double check what I just heard coming out of your pretty little mouth."

"She said she wants you to find her puppy. Your tea Tinya." Pris interrupted handing her a mug, I wasn't going to get one so I wasn't going to ask for one. That was how me and Pris worked I only got what I needed and nothing else.

"Listen this aint no pet detective agency lady, I aint got time to look for a lost pet." I said telling like it is.

"He isn't a pet. He's my puppy." The rich tomata was beginning to annoy me

"Now listen I aint got the time to look for ya… 'Puppy'. Go somewhere else and bother them with your pet worries." I told her straight off, I aint involving myself with a tomata like her.

"Have you tried seeing the photo she's got of him?" If I could have shot Pris then and there I would have.

"What photo?" Women their all femme fatales working together.

"The photo she has of her lost 'puppy'." Did I mention I wanted to shoot my useless secretary then and there? "Oh and I've phoned him, he might be able to help us."

Him that my useless secretary was referring to was a hunter by the name of Timber Wolf, that aint his real name but I don't ask if I don't get told. I worked with him a few times when it came to a few low time gangsters trafficking animals and humans, I did it for the humans not animals. I hate animals and I wasn't about to start liking them now for a tomata.

"Listen I aint doing work that involves animals unless it pays for my rent for next year so unless you can pay that much upfront I aint finding your lost puppy." However my statement fell on death ears as the rich girl started to dig through her purse. Women the only thing they were interested in was making them selves look dolled up. I sat down and sighed, just my luck to have a dog loving rich girl who aint knowing the meaning of the word no.

"Look I'm here Cam what exactly was Pris meaning when she said I could be of personal help to a girl? Urgh!" My head shot up and I watched the little rich tomata attack my colleague and tackle him to the floor.

"That will be a whole years worth of rent plus interest please Miss Wazzo, and thank you for your custom." My secretary wrote out the bill and handed it to the tomata rugby player who was currently smothering the hunter to death.

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on?" I demanded storming into my secretary's office like an angry bull in a china shop.

"We found her puppy." Pris stated with a smirk that would rival Al Capone's, "Miss Wazzo is a personal friend of mine and she wanted help finding her lost puppy. It seems he disappeared on the night they had a date set. Well naturally this was a missing case so I did a little research and wa hey." Her smirk grew; did I mention my secretary was trouble?

I just stared at the scene before me as the hunter tried to detach the tomata and stand up at the same time, the tomata however seemed to have a little bit of devil of her as her hands were reaching out anywhere she could. Prism just seemed to go back to her work and ignore the whole scene before her in her very office.

"Am I missing something? Since when does the hunter give a private service to rich girls? And you since when are you personal friends with a rich girl?" I got a smirk and a growl in response.

"I aint giving her a personal service, we met at the Club Chicago and I didn't know she was a rich girl until a few weeks back." Timber Wolf snapped as he stood up with the tomata in his arms.

"Same here though I always knew she was rich, how could I not she was too good." My smirking secretary exclaimed. "But come on wolf man running away on a date? Tut tut and here I thought wolves weren't afraid of anything." Trouble with a capital T.

"I didn't run away I had stuff to do that didn't include…." The hunter's explanation was cut short as the tomata decided she kiss like there was no tomorrow right in front of us. I decided enough was enough.

"Pris I'm off for a bite to eat you cumin?" I asked her grabbing my hat and coat of the hanger. I swerved around the couple and held the door as my doll of secretary sashayed out and locked the door turning the open sign to closed.

* * *

"And that was my dream." Dream girl finished, Phantom Girl was smiling, Saturn Girl looked shocked, Shrinking Violet was trying hard not to laugh and Prism was in hysterics.

"So let me get this straight. You dreamed Cam was an old 1930's detective and Phantom Girl was looking for her…." Saturn Girl began trying to get her head round it.

"No stop, no more it's too much." Prism interrupted holding her sides as she laughed, "No more please."

"Puppy." Phantom Girl said simply still smiling, however her mind seemed to be far off, like she was thinking of something.

"Oh god Dream Girl I think you just gave her an idea. Timber Wolf better watch out." Shrinking Violet said, started to shake from the suppressed giggles.

"The weird thing was Cam was kind a…..kind a….." Dream Girl tried to explain but started to blush and gave up.

"Kind a what?" Saturn Girl asked, "Prism stop that it really wasn't that funny."

"You're kidding me. Cam having to look for Tinya's *pfft* puppy." Prism erupted into another batch of hysterics and Shrinking Violet soon joined in.

"Cam was kind of…..handsome and manly. It really suited him." Dream Girl said shyly.

"Did you record this?" Saturn Girl asked raising an eyebrow as Prism and Shrinking Violet started to clam down. "Because I don't really see it."

"Really Saturn Girl? You don't see Cam has a macho cool detective? I do." Prism said grinning her face off.

"I thought you found that funny?" Saturn Girl asked

"Not that bit, I can see that happening quite easily it was just the *pfft* puppy bit that got me." Prism tried to smother her giggles with little effect. Saturn Girl looked less then convinced.

"Honestly you don't have any imagination Saturn Girl." Shrinking Violet said she glanced over at the boys who were talking about something. "Say Dream Girl you didn't by any chance dream about Brainy did you?" Shrinking Violet asked blushing slightly.

"No but something tells me I might be dreaming a whole series of this so I'll keep you posted. I did record my dream so if you want…." Dream Girl was interrupted by an ecstatic squeal from Phantom Girl.

"Let's go watch it now." She said grabbing onto Prism and phasing her through to Dream Girl's room.

"We better go….there's no telling what Phantom Girl is going to do if she watches that….peculiar dream." Saturn Girl said with a sigh.

* * *

**Brainy: I can't tell if that was worse than the pokemon one. Anyway Sarrcy has gone off somewhere…..probably not writing her ficition at all so…………THERE IS NO MORE REQUE *MMPH***

**VI: Hi shrinking violet here but you can call me Vi. Anyway the request series is still going…..ignore Brainy he's just shy! Keep requesting and Sarrcy will get to them. She's just a little busy!**

**Oh and there will be an announcement from Sarrcy in chapter five of D&A so look out for it!**

_Oh hello Vi……am I missing something? Where's Brainy?_

**Vi: Don't know.**

_Oh ok then. Well you've heard it from Vi…..i will be announcing something in my next Chapter of D&A so please look out for it. I will post it in announcement forum and plot bunny but I must now go to write chapter 5 see ya and remember I ONLY NEED 6 MORE REQUESTS _

_LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!_


	23. JudeDelca Request 3

_Oh thank _

_&R%#$%^&I*&^%$EDC*&^%$#%^&*YTDE$%^&*TRFU&^%E%^UTFFTR%^ god this has taken me ages to do not mention I had to re write the bloody thing as I 4got to save it as I closed word down………………..it's 4am in the morning and I'm really tired. _

_JD wanted a fic with LL and DG with the idea of some nightmarish dreams due to DG powers. I had a great idea for it and then I (*&^%$#!#$%^&HGFCT%^&(*&^%$#WSXCU&^%$^ struggled with it. Did I mention that word decided to close it down before I could save it right after I finished the stupid thing at 2:45am! JD u better appreciate this girl!_

**Brainy: You were mad in the first place to re-write as soon as you lost your ending.**

_Shut it and just do the disclaimer_

**Brainy: *sigh* fine.**

**Sarccy does not own any of the characters used in this fic apart from the guy…..i can't say anymore otherwise that's just giving it away……….nor does she own the basic plot. This is a request. And be warned it's dark. No complaints or flames as you will be ignored. Which means no requests.**

* * *

Lightning Lad and Dream Girl Request JudeDelca

The room was crowded with people that it was hard to move in any direction without feeling everything of every person you squeezed by. The smell of sweat, alcohol and something you dared not think about hung in the air so tightly packed to the crowds that you nearly become sick. There is no interesting figure, no stand out amongst the crowd you are in a sea of faceless beings all who are alike in every way.

And then you see him. At first it's just the flick of the corner of your eye and you're not sure whether or not you've actually seen him or it's just your imagination. Then you spot him again and this time you know he's real and his looking right at you, you look away quickly not wanting to stand out. This time you feel eyes in the back of your head and you look to see he is looking right at you and he captures your gaze and you become frozen.

_No don't look at him. Don't acknowledge him_

He finds you and leads you on the dance floor you're afraid you might get lost in the crowd but he somehow manages to steer you down a clear path as if everyone has moved out of his way. He pulls you into his arms and he wraps his arms round you, you feel special.

_No don't trust him pull away. Pull away now!_

You loose track of time and suddenly find yourself alone with him in a place you don't recognise. Your heart is hammering with fear but you choose to ignore to believe it is something else.

_Don't be a fool. Listen! Listen!_

He appears and you look in his eyes, your lost and your body trembles but of what?

_Fear! You fear him run!_

You can't move his gaze never leaves yours, such a pretty colour his eyes.

_Look away. Run while you still have a chance._

He comes closer. Your heart thumps loudly

_Get out!_

He is even closer and something glistens, you heart is pounding

_GET OUT RUN!_

He is almost there. Your heart is trying to escape

_GET OUT! GET OUT NOW AND RUN!_

And you scream

The eyes turn to you and the smile and the knife rise and he aims for you. And you scream!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The scream filled a whole entire floor in the Legion Headquarters and the door to the room opened and light flooded the dark room and fell on the bed of the screaming girl. Lightning Lad or Garth ran in and grabbed the girl's shoulders and shook her awake.

"Dream Girl! Dream Girl wake up it's only a dream. Dream Girl!" Garth shook Dream Girl again and her eyes snapped and she threw a punch only to be stopped by Garth and she let out another scream.

"Dream Girl! It's me Lightning Lad! Nura wake up!" Garth shouted trying to stop the struggling girl from hurting herself or him. "NURA!" At the sound of her name she suddenly went quiet and looked at her surroundings.

"Garth?" Nura said in a whisper she saw that he had gripped her arms tightly she started to shake and Garth went to let her go only to have her threw herself into his chest and gripped him tightly and started to cry.

"You're fine now. Everything is fine now." Garth said quietly to her as she wept out of fear and relief.

Dream Girl looked around at all the legionnaires Brainy could muster in during an unusual busy period for the Legion of Superheroes. It was a small group but all consisted of powers that would be more useful during the mission, typical Brainy to sort out and get the most needed already before the mission even started. Shadow Lass, Chameleon Boy, Phantom Girl and Timber Wolf. She was a little surprised at Timber Wolf's small smile but she suspected that may have been due to Phantom Girl sitting beside him. The door opened and her eyes bulged.

Lightning Lad had entered the room, he would have gone straight to his seat had he not been waiting for a very tired looking Prism who seemed to be mumbling something to him which he just waved off. He walked down with Prism and allowed her to join the others first, another thing that surprised her was that he could be very gentlemanly. Like last night for instance where he held her until her eyes had run dry and she had calmed down enough to fall asleep he had managed to stop her falling asleep on his chest. As he sat down he gave a brief glance towards her direction then turned to Shadow Lass who seemed to have asked him something.

He still didn't trust her. Fine then be like that.

"Now that everyone has assembled we can begin." At the sound of Brainy's voice the whole room went silent and conversations were left forgotten as their attention turned onto him.

"I'm sure you're all aware of what has been going on in the news." Brainy started making the Vid screen appear.

"Yeah the Bulls are taking the lead in the tournament Star Boy is going to own me a few credits." Lightning Lad joked and there was a collective chuckle at it, apart from Prism who looked a tad confused.

"Not that, thought that is a good point," Brainy grinned at his own joke and then continued, "I meant the recent murders in the down town district of New Metropolis near the new club Dark time. We would have left this to the police but with the recent…."Brainy glanced her way and she was aware of the others' eyes on her. "Recent information that we have received via Dream Girl we are now making this one of our top priorities." Images from all ten murders and the headlines appeared on the Vid Screen behind Brainy.

"What about the Science Police?" Prism asked ignoring the dirty looks she received for even mentioning them.

"We have sent this information to them and it seems they have requested our help. The last victim was actually an undercover agent of theirs." Brainy said and the photo of the last victim appeared and Cam let out a low whistle.

"That must have hurt." Cam said at the horrific image of the last victim. Dream Girl couldn't help but think that was an understatement.

Brainy seemed to think so too as he gave Cam a sharp look.

"Anyway we will be working undercover in the club alongside the Science Police and will be split into two groups; one will be the staff at the club the other will be customers." Brainy said and Dream Girl watched as Prism and Timber Wolf gave a look of pain at the mention of the being in the club, Shadow Lass just frowned.

"I will now tell you what groups and what you will be doing as I have allocated for you."

"Shadow Lass and Phantom Girl your powers will be the most useful for observation, following and capturing the assailant you'll be in the club working as the dancers. You're high above everyone else giving you a better advantage plus you'll get more attention so it might draw the assailant to you." Brainy said and Phantom Girl and Shadow Lass looked at each other and made a face at the idea.

"Lightning Lad and Chameleon Boy both of you can blend in with the crowds so you'll be inside working as security as will Timber Wolf but Timber Wolf will be outside and inspecting the crime scenes eswell." Brainy said and Timber Wolf let out a sigh of relief that he'll be outside of the club.

"That leaves me, Dream Girl and Prism along with several undercover agents of the science police to act as customers. Any questions?" As soon as Brainy said that Prism shot her hand up. Brainy sighed.

"Yes Prism?"

"Um so you want me inside the club?" Prism asked.

"Yes."

"Me. Inside the club with lots of people." Prism looked slightly horrified.

"Yes Prism you will be inside the club." Brainy said seeming oblivious to the panic in her voice.

"Me who is a great big amplifier to emotions will be in a huge crowd of people in a closed space with only two exits." Prism said she looked like she was going to hyper ventilate.

"As long as you don't release any energy inside the building you'll be fine, besides you'll be nearer the back door exit." Brainy said ignoring the now hyper ventilating Prism "Any other questions?" Brainy looked at them all and was pleased that there were none. "Right then I'll see you at these coordinates at 17:00 exactly." Brainy said dismissing them and leaving them to talk amongst themselves.

As soon as Brainy left Prism's hyper ventilating worsened and the others had to try and calm her down before she passed out from lack of air. Dream Girl could understand why Prism was like this, she didn't cope well with closed spaces and crowds and it made her give out enough energy to make the crowd turn into a blood bath, they had seen it once before and it hadn't been pretty. However her powers were useful and it would help a lot in this mission to capture the guy. Dream Girl shivered as she remembered the eyes of the guy they were hunting down, she wanted this over with now.

"Suck it up Prism you're a legionnaire act like one." Dream Girl said coldly. The others looked up at her in shock.

"You can't blame her for panicking Dream Girl she doesn't cope well with crowds." Cam said patting Prism on the back who was trying to regain her breathing.

"There's no need for her to act like such as wuss though. She's had training and she can cope just like the rest of us." Dream Girl snapped back at Cam.

"Dream Girl Prism is unlike the rest of us." Shadow Lass said, "There is no need to be so hard on her she'll get the job done she always does. It is just the thought of being in those crowds in that kind of place is against her. I can't blame her though the thought of being in that kind of place feels me with dread." Shadow Lass said.

"You think I want to do this? That I think this mission will be a walk in the park? That I'll enjoy being in that place?" Dream Girl snapped at Shadow Lass, she was taken back and looked at the others for help. It was Prism who tied to control the situation.

"Dream….Girl…..is right……I need…..to suck….it….up. Sorry…..Dream Girl…..I'll…..sort myself out." Prism managed to say in between big gulps of air.

"That's fair enough Prism but that doesn't give her a right to have such a go at you." Phantom Girl said rubbing her friend's back.

"Phantom Girl's right Dream Girl." Lightning Lad said getting up from where he was sitting. "Prism's just struggling a little with the thought of being in a crowd; we've only been briefed about the mission just now there's no need to have a go at her."

"She doesn't have to act like this mission is going to be so hard on her." Dream Girl snapped looking at Lightning Lad and his gaze captured hers.

"Don't take your fear and anger out on us." Lightning Lad said. Dream Girl faltered. How did he know?

"I don't know what you mean?" Dream Girl said turning away from him.

"Dream Girl I know you're scared but you can't take it out on us it's not fair." Lightning Lad said, "Besides in the state you're in you'll be no help to catching this guy."

"In the sate I'm in? I'm not the one hyperventilating because she's afraid of being in surrounded by people. It's too pathetic to even think about." Dream Girl snapped.

"Dream Girl!" It was obvious by the tone in Lightning Lad's voice that Dream Girl had gone to far. Dream Girl just turned away from them and left. The others watched her go and looked at Lightning Lad who was still seething from what she had just said.

"I….think…..you….went to……far." Prism managed to gulp out she took a deep breathe and tried to speak normally. "We can't know what she's going though….." Prism interrupted herself by having another breathing attack. Lightning Lad glanced at her then turned to the door determined to hash it out with Dream Girl only to be stopped by Cam.

"Leave her; she just needs some time alone to herself." Cam could be very mature when he wanted to be and now was a moment. Garth sighed and did what he said.

The dance floor was even more crowded than usual, like the scent of the blood drew the crowds in. The pumping music and the bass of the crowd made it seem like the whole room was pulsing and moving with the beat. The crowd kept moving and tumbling with people weaving in and out of each other. And among the waves he was searching. He moved and glided blending in with the crowd yet still being able to stand out, yet the attention was only from his prey. Tonight there were no takers the crowd was too lost in the music, too close together for any stragglers to be lost among the waves and beats.

He was furious, he tried and tried to capture the attention of people, anyone he saw looking in his direction but no one saw, no one looked. He starts to loose it, his dancing becomes an attack, all thoughts of blending in forgotten, his head snaps side to side looking for his victim, for his next prey. He spots some one, she's trying to make her way back into the crowd, to find her friends and join in with the beat. He lunges and aims to grab her.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

He stops, frozen in place just an inch away from her, he relaxes and the girl suddenly notices him then forgets him easily as she spots her friends and she is gone. He turns a slow surreal turn that is out of place in the fast and frenzied dance floor.

He is looking right at you, he sees you. He walks towards you in that same slow rhythm as if he is a ghost amongst reality, he raises his hand and it glistens but you can't move, he has you pinned down without even touching you.

He inches closer and closer and his hand raises to reveal the glistening object and the next thing you know his arm is falling down in that slow pace right into your chest.

Garth was at the door within a few seconds at the sound of the scream, he forced the door open by frying the circuits and rushed into the room, oblivious of the others behind him. He found dream girl tangled in the sheets squirming and jerking in the bed as if she was fighting an invisible assailant, he noticed scratch marks all over her skin.

"NURA!" Garth's voice broke through her dream and she snapped her eyes open only to start tearing at her top, she was still screaming oblivious of anyone around her. She screamed even louder when a pair of hands gripped her hands tightly and pulled them away from her chest.

"Nura calm down it's just me. You're fine now you're safe." Garth said softly pulling the struggling Nura into his arms; she kept wiggling and fighting him as she attempted to tear her top apart. "Nura."

"G…..Garth. He saw…..he saw….." Nura stuttered out as she kept fighting her restraints.

"Nura what did he see?" Garth said letting her hands go and instead wrapping his arms round her waist and pulling her into his chest. She went so easily and it was then that he realised she was shaking with fear.

"He…..saw me." Nura cried at breaking down into sobs of hysteria "He saw me; he knows I was watching him. He knows." Garth eyes widened and he looked up at the others all of them with worried expressions on their faces. Garth looked back down at Nura and started to rock her as she sobbed her heart out.

The crowd was larger then ever within the small space that night, which would make it even harder for them to find the guy. Everyone was in their positions and while Shadow Lass and Phantom girl scoped out the crowd from above, the boys were checking and double checking every person that went through the doors. Dream Girl and Prism slipped in and out of the crowds surrounding the dance floor hoping to spot something. Everyone had a DNA scanner which contained what little the science police could find of the assailant, Timber Wolf was scanning every person who went through the doors using his heightened senses.

"Any sign of him yet Timber Wolf?" Garth asked his friend through the communicator after breaking up another drunken bar fight yet again, two other bouncers were frog marching the idiots out of the club.

"No, nothing yet." Timber Wolf said, "How are the others doing?" He sniffed out a group of lads that were making a little too much noise as they walked through the and gave a low growl as one of them had spotted Phantom Girl in the dancing box and gave a sign of his appreciation. Garth raised an eyebrow at the growl.

"Something wrong?" Garth asked scanning another group of guys as they passed. Timber Wolf sighed and rubbed his temples to clam himself down.

"No. Anyway how is Phan….I mean how are the other's doing?" Timber Wolf asked. Garth smiled slightly at his friend's slip up.

"Well me and Cam still have nothing out of the ordinary, just a lot of bar fights with drunken idiots, and the only thing Shadow Lass and Phantom Girl have been getting are numbers." Garth said cracking up slightly as Timber Wolf let out another growl.

"You know we can hear you two." Came Shadow Lass's voice over the communicator.

"Really?" Garth asked innocently, "I would never have guessed."

"Shut it light bulb." Phantom Girl snapped, "I swear to god the next guy that touches my arse will find his hand gone."

"Nice that's a good way of getting the Science Police to trust us." Garth teased however his fun was cut short.

"Hey has anyone been able to contact Dream Girl at all?" Prism asked breaking the group's musings.

"No actually, now that you mention it I haven't heard a thing from her." Shadow Lass said, "What about you guys?"

"No. I figured she was in total contact with Prism." Phantom Girl said her voce edged with worry.

"I haven't heard a thing." Came Cam's voice, "I contacted Brainy but he hasn't heard a thing either."

"What about you Timber Wolf?" Garth asked starting to scan the dark room for a sign of her tell tale hair.

"No I…..hang on a minute guys I think I got something." Timber Wolf answered leaving everyone to hold their breath.

Timber Wolf was able to pick out any scent and knew who and what had happened and right now he can smell the assailant except there was something wrong. Signalling to the undercover officers they surrounded the guy walking their way, one look at Timber Wolf and the guy panicked and ran in the opposite direction which entailed a chase. A rather silly thing to do as the guy was forced up against a wall rather painfully by Timber Wolf and two officers.

"Right buddy why don't you tell me why you're wearing a serial killer's outfit?" Timber Wolf demanded.

Still connected through the communicators the others all gasped at this new piece of information. Garth started moving through the crowds in a rush to find Dream Girl, the others started to scan the crowds in search of the guy again.

Mean while Timber Wolf was scaring the accomplice to the serial killer to death. The guy was a scrawny and weedy looking guy with untidy hair and a less then pleasing appearance, and the sent of the killer was all over this guy.

"I….I……I…….I don't know…he…..he…….he just came up and told……..told me to wear this and I…………..Please don't kill me." The guy stuttered out and started crying like a child. Timber Wolf made a face and let him fall to the floor in a little heap.

"Calm down I'm not going to kill you." Timber Wolf said but the guy kept rambling on.

"Please….please don't kill me I'll give you anything me…..I…..I'll give you the clothes I'm wearing." Timber Wolf and the officers with him all backed away from the guy. "I know that will please you; I'll give them to you now." The guy started taking his jacket off and they took more paces back from him.

"Timber Wolf." Timber Wolf turned to see Brainy hurrying up to him. Brainy went up to the guy doing the strip tease.

"Uh Brainy I wouldn't do that if I were you." Timber Wolf said.

"It's fine this guy's mind has been warped and he's reliving what he's been made to forget." Brainy exclaimed. Timber Wolf only stared as the somehow stopped in the middle of his strip tease.

"Right…..right I'll wear you're clothes…..yeah….sure…..just please don't hurt me. I access the legion database for you…please……please don't kill me." Timber Wolf's head snapped at the guy and immediately contacted the others.

"Yeah we heard it Timber Wolf." Phantom Girl replied, "Me and Shadow Lass are currently searching for her, Cam's shifted into a blood hound and Prism is with him boosting his power and Garth……I have no idea where Garth's gone."

Timber Wolf turned his head back to the rambling guy pleading that he gave them more information otherwise Dream Girl was in trouble. The guy failed and only worsened their fears.

"Yes……yes that girl is called Dream Girl…….yes…..yes…….yes she belongs to you."

She walked the dark passage knowing every detail and every knock and cranny as if she had already been there before a hundred times. She kept walking as if in some trance. Her communicator was off, when she had switched it off she didn't know but she knew it was stupid and she switched it back on. She opened her mouth only to find her voice came out in a scared whisper.

"Where the hell are you?" Garth shouted out weaving in and out of the crowd and passing Shadows Lass's box.

"Down….down in the basement right below the dance floor." Nura managed to get out finding it hard to talk, like her voice was constricted.

"Thank god." Garth said, she was surprised by the warmth and the caring his vice portrayed and it filled her with warmth slowing the shivering her body was currently doing.

This had been stupid idea, she had let her fear control her and now she was scared witless and unable to move all because of this one guy. She breathed a ragged breath out and started shivering once again.

"Garth hurry." Nura pleaded out and Garth almost halted in his strides at the plea.

"Which route did you take as there are three ways of getting down there" Garth urged her, this whole thing had her spooked and what that guy had rambled out scared the hell out of him.

"The left hand side of the dance floor where all the VIP seats are." Nura found it hard to talk but she found she could move and she turned round and almost started to run as she made her way back to the exit. If only she hadn't frozen in place.

"Garth." Garth was running now ignoring the several Science Police officers behind him.

"What Nura? Stay with me."

"He's here." And then the line went dead.

Garth aimed his arm at the door that was in his sight and raised his arm in preparation to shoot.

He was behind her and he was in her mind. He was showing her what he looked like, how smelt, what he liked, how he was as a person and what he felt when he chose his victims and what he felt as he killed them. She turned to him and smothered the scared yelp at seeing his facial expression all covered in blood. A look of clam and serenity. She stepped backwards praying that Garth would get there soon.

He out stretched his arms and she saw the weapon he had used to kill all those poor girls. All those poor defenceless girls and it was covered in their blood, he hadn't even cleaned it.

"Hello lover." His voice was melodious, enchanting and beautiful and it terrified her as she knew he used that voice to lure his victims and to control them.

"I finally found you." He smiled and she froze up with fear all her memories of how to fight lost and forgotten. "I finally found my muse, my angel, my beloved, my lover, my goddess." And then the onslaught in her mind began off all the memories of each kill he had ever made. He pounded her mind over and over again with every little detail of each kill and there had been many.

"Stop it!" Nura cried out backing away from him clamping her hands to her head as if that would stop his mind attack on her.

"Why lover?" He asked bewildered

"I'm not you're lover." Nura denied still backing away and still trying to rid herself of his memories.

"Oh but you are. When I saw you and our eyes met I knew right then that you were everything I had been looking for." He started to step towards her. His voice sounding so sure, so true.

And she was beginning to believe him.

"Stop it. None of it's true." Nura said baking further and further away.

"But we are one and the same. What I think is what you think, what I believe is what you believe." He sounded so confident and his expression turned to one of pure ecstasy as all the images of his kills filled her head. "And what I do is what you want to do."

"Stop it!" Nura begged falling to her knees. His voice began an onslaught along side the images he forced into her head.

"Nura hold on." A low and very male voice shattered his control and the killer fell to the floor in a burning heap. A pair of hands grabbed her arms and she screamed only to see Garth looking back at her. She let out a sob of relief and wrapped herself into his arms. Thankful when he pulled her in even tighter, until he let out a strangled sound.

She pulled away to see Garth was covered in blood from a deep wound in his chest, he fell to the floor, part of his body resting on her knees and she felt him get colder and colder. She looked down to see herself covered in his blood holding the very weapon that had been used in the murders. She looked into the ever expanding pool of blood around to see not her reflection but the killer's staring back at her with the expression of pure ecstasy. And she screamed.

She shot up in bed and scrambled up and switched the light on checking to see if the blood was still there. There was none and there never had been. It was just another dream of the memory he had planted in her head as she blacked out when she had fallen to her knees. It was a cruel thing to do and one she kept reliving over and over again. Brainy had checked and double checked at her insistence that nothing of him had been left and Brainy had told her over and over again that there was nothing there and any suggestion of counselling or taking a break was thrown back in his face. She went towards the door leading to the corridor outside seeing as she wasn't going to sleep.

Garth was jostled awake by the sound of knocking on his door. He stumbled out of bed and over to his door and opened to see Dream Girl standing there. She was shivering despite it being quite warm in the building and she looked lost and scared. He moved out of the way and she quickly walked in and scrambled into his bed moving a pillow as she tried to get comfy. Garth closed his door and got back into bed, but not before locking the door and double checking it and then switching on a small light at the far end of his room. He wasn't surprised when Nura wrapped herself into his arms placing her head against his chest and the pillow she had grabbed. He waited until she had stopped shivering and then when her breathing became a steady rhythm he allowed himself to fall asleep beside her, knowing that for some strange reason he kept her nightmares at bay.

* * *

**Brainy: Sarrcy has gone to bed. She hoped you liked it and promises that this next week she will try and do as many requests as possible….she has like 13 so don't hold your breathe. Anyway she will be a lot more cheerful tomorrow and will say silly things like she's back and all.**

**Please review and keep sending your requests she'll do them eventually.**


	24. BFFL Request 3

_I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_I'm doing the request series first as I have more inspiration for that…. I can't promise much on the DandA and What if…………….but I'll try._

_Anyway BFFL wanted a fic where someone spoke backwards……………I did try and make the story centered around them but it went a bit rambly but ah well._

**Brainy: You tortured me again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How is that rambling??????????**

_Brainy do you want a whipping?_

**Brainy: -_- **

_Didn't think so do your job Brainy_

**Brainy: Sarccy owns only Prism in this fic. She does not own any of the other characters mentioned nor any of the themes used. Enjoy**

* * *

Brainiac 5, Chameleon Boy, Phantom Girl, Shrinking Violet, Timber Wolf Request from Bffl

Cam should have found this funny, he supposed if it was happening to someone else then yes he definitely would find this all really funny. And the place eswell, any other place and he would be having hysterics over the whole situation. But right now he wasn't laughing. Hell he didn't even know if he could laugh.

The problem was that they were stuck on their ship without any contact for the next few days and had all been attacked by some strange gas which had affected them in some way, apart from Phantom Girl who had been in ghost mode when the gas had attacked. Brainy had managed to get rid of before the affects took place. Now they were stuck.

The gas really had been weird in its affects. Vi was now a life size humanoid mood ring, her skin changing colour with what ever emotion she felt, much to her embarrassment. Brainy's side effect was quite funny, every few seconds he would suddenly grab Vi and kiss her in whatever place his lips found. Timber Wolf wasn't so lucky seeing as now every word he spoke he would sound like a wolf, completely unable to talk. He was mad enough without Phantom Girl trying to make the poor boy talk. And Cam, he ended up speaking backwards. Yes that's right he could talk only it was in the wrong order.

"I've managed to get in contact with superman and his crew." Brainy said, "They'll be here in a few hours."

"Fantastic absolutely that's." Cam said sighing that his side effect still hadn't worn off.

"Cam for the last time, stop trying to……" Brainy suddenly stopped talking grabbed the pink Vi and kissed her on the cheek. Vi's whole body went bright pink and it seemed the girl had forgotten to breathe.

"Breathe can she think don't I Brainy." Cam said, "Go her let should you maybe?" Brainy suddenly pulled away and doubled back a few steps.

"Right…..just…..I'm…….." Brainy stuttered out his face going completely bright red. Vi finally managed to breathe but still remained a very bright pink.

"Wow Vi and I didn't even know there was such a bright pink." Phantom Girl said "What do you think Timber Wolf?" She said slyly

Timber Wolf turned his head and gave Phantom Girl a rather nasty glare before looking at Vi and giving the poor girl a sympathetic look. Phantom Girl pouted at him and sighed.

"Girl Phantom up give just should you maybe." Cam said, Phantom Girl just looked at him and he gave her a sheepish grin.

"Because he looks cute when he makes those sounds." Phantom Girl said.

Everyone turned their head to see a rather flustered looking Timber Wolf at her statement and he opened his mouth to say something only to have what sounded like a whine come out of his mouth. He clamped up straight away and Phantom Girl pouted again.

The room started to be filled with an awkward silence as they all had no idea what to do. Cam ended up watching Vi trying to calm herself down and go from being pink to a slightly easier on the eye colour. She ended up going a pale blue.

"That at better getting you're." Cam said to Vi and she gave him a small smile going slightly darker in colour.

"Yes I think Vi has gotten off lightly when it comes to these….side effects." Brainy muttered.

"Yeah in you mind." Vi said, "It's not fun being an open book." She went from a nice blue to a rather bright red.

"Well its better then constantly kissing someone." Brainy snapped back and Vi went several shades darker.

"Nasty get to going is this sprock oh." Cam muttered moving to seat furthest away from the two geniuses. Phantom Girl and Timber Wolf both just watched ready to step in at the first sight of blood shed.

"Oh forgive me for being some nasty little thing to kiss you little creep." Vi snapped at Brainy.

"Little….excuse me for finding it extremely unbearable to constantly kiss you." Brainy said.

"Unbearable?!" Vi screeched, "I'm unbearable to kiss? Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is showing everyone my reaction?" Vi said.

"Not nearly as embarrassing as actually having to kiss you." Brainy snapped at her only for him to then grab her and give her one hell of a kiss on her mouth.

The others watched as Vi went through several different colours before Brainy pulled away.

"Sprocking god not again. I can't even have a good argument without kissing you." Brainy said shoving her away and turned and walked towards the door.

"Going you are where?" Cam asked.

"Out of this room and far away from her as possible." Brainy said storming out of the door.

The others looked back to see Vi and turned a very deep and depressing blue, Phantom Girl moved and touched her shoulder lightly.

"I'm sure he doesn't actually mean it as an insult. He's probably just flustered over the fact that he's kissing the girl he likes." Phantom Girl said softly noticing that Vi's lip was wobbling a little. Timber Wolf grunted in agreement.

"To want you if us of front in cry can you." Cam said

"Can I?" Vi asked hesitantly.

"You understood that?" Phantom Girl asked her and Vi let out a shaky sob like laugh at her friend's question.

The door opened up and everyone watched as Brainy stormed back in and pushed Phantom Girl out of the way. Phantom Girl wobbled and if it hadn't been for Timber Wolf she would have fallen on her arse.

"Want you do what Brainy? Cam asked only for him to stare as Brainy once again kissed Vi right on the lips. Vi turned into another colourful rainbow before settling on a peach pink. Brainy pulled away looking extremely flustered, he doubled back a few paces before stumbling and tripping over a chair, he scrambled up and ran out of the room.

"Right was Girl Phantom." Cam said simply trying to hide his smile; Timber Wolf just snorted brushing some of Phantom Girl's hair into his face.

Cam turned to face Timber Wolf and raised an eyebrow at him, Timber Wolf looking slightly confused looked down to see Phantom Girl was against his chest with his arm wrapped round her waist. His eyes met hers and he suddenly let out a yelp and let her go quickly moving away from her, Phantom Girl sighed and flopped down into a chair next to Vi who almost collapsed into hers.

"Men." Phantom Girl muttered looking over at the still very peach pink Vi.

"Bad are us of all not." Cam said both girls looked at him then at each other and promptly erupted into hysterical laughter. Cam look stunned but soon joined in with all three of them laughing their socks off while Timber Wolf just looked at them stunned.

Two days later Superman and Prism appeared on the ship using the teleporter surprised to see a very flustered Brainy glaring at both of them.

"Hello Brainy." Prism said waving at him, "Sorry we're late had a little trouble with some bad guys." She got not answer just a rather nasty glare.

Superman and Prism exchanged glances and followed the very unhappy Brainy to the brig.

Once on the brig both legionaries had to do a double take at the sight of a very blue Vi, Phantom Girl was teasing Timber Wolf but there were no surprises there, but Cam was unusually quiet.

"You know when we got the message that you had been affected by something strange we didn't know how strange, even for you lot." Superman said watching as Vi went from blue to pink.

"Hi Cam." Prism said.

"Mad us driving Brainy here are guys you sprock thank." Cam said Prism and Superman both did a double take on Cam.

"Um did he just talk backwards?" Prism asked Phantom Girl who was currently playing with Timber Wolf's hair in an attempt to get him to talk.

"Yup, and Timber Wolf can only bark like a puppy." Phantom Girl said he gave her a glare which she just ignored, "The trick is to get him to actually talk then you can see how cute it is."

"Uh huh." Prism said. "And what's you're……illness?"

"Nothing I managed to be in ghost mode when it happened so I got off Scott free but Brainy kisses Vi every few minutes, he even left the room once but came back to kiss her." Phantom Girl explained tugging at Timber Wolf's hair causing him to growl at her she just grinned at him and continued to tug at his hair.

"Oh…..wait what?" Both Prism and Superman said and turned to look at Brainy who just sent them a nasty glare.

"Okay." Superman said, "Well come on guys you're ships been hooked up to ours so all you need to do is teleport with us onto our ship and we'll tow you back to earth."

They all followed them to the teleporter thankful to be getting back home as they stepped onto the teleporter, they were about to go when Brainy suddenly swore and they all turned to see him grab Vi and force her off the teleporter to kiss her, and then they were on the other ship.

Cam jumped off the teleporter and ran to controls and blocked the signal to Brainy's ship.

"Longer any stubbornness Brainy's with up putting not I'm." Cam said walking away.

* * *

_Lol……………………….i had no idea what I was doing with this…………………….i just ended up torturing Brainy again. Ah well Cam got the last laugh._

**Brainy: I hate you do you know that?**

_Yup and I don't care. Anyway I'm going to be doing _LoubaTotoaygo request, Brainy, Vi and a game of twister…………………..ooooooooooooooo that sounds fun.

**Brainy: Please review…………………………………….why do you people torture me.**


	25. LoubaTotoaygo Request

_LOL another one has gone!!!!!!!!!!_

_And this is fun though a tad slow but oh well._

_LoubaTotoaygo requested a B5 and SV with a added 20__th__ Century floor game. I won't tell you what it is as that will spoil the fun._

_I had fun with this and wrote in 2 hours straight on the train back to uni…..well the first half of the journey anyway._

**Brainy: I hate you so much right now!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Why I have you and Vi together and you also have your beloved superman what's the problem?_

**Brainy: First superman is not my beloved, second leave me and my relationship with Vi alone!!!!!!!!!**

_0_0 Brainy!_

**Brainy: I don't care. Anyway Sarccy only owns Prism the rest are all owned by the creators of legion of superheroes both the comics and the cartoon.**

* * *

Brainiac Five and Shrinking Violet Request from LoubaTotoaygo

Why? That was all Brainy could think as he was crouched down on the floor with his limbs in very uncomfortable positions. Why was he here? Why was he playing this stupid 20th century game? Why did he say yes? And why did Vi's mouth have to be so close to his ear that every time she breathed he could feel her breath all the way to his toes?

He knew who to blame. If Saturn Girl had been reading his thoughts she would have thought Brainy was an imposter. And why? Because he was blaming Superman for all of this. Yes that was right Brainy who was Superman's biggest fan was actually cursing his long time idol. Actually going back over it he could also blame Prism and Phantom Girl for their insistence about this game.

Prism was new to the whole computer games seeing as the abbey had no electricity running through the entire abbey apart from the landing station for ships. Prism had been a little over whelmed by the amount of computer games the Legion had and had asked if there were any non electronic ones she could play. The answer had been an outstanding no and Bouncing Boy and Cam had insisted in trying to teach her all about them. After two hours of non stop playing Prism had given up and had secreted to the back of the games room with Phantom Girl who busy reading another tablet of information her mother had sent her. That had all been fine until he had to appear.

Superman had walked in civilian clothing for once with Vi right alongside him. The girls all rushed over to ogle the poor hero while Vi had managed to secrete herself to sit next to Prism who was watching the scene with curiosity. After Superman had managed to disentangle himself from his many fan girls he sat next to three girls who hadn't glomped him. And that was when all hell broke loose.

"Not playing any games then?" Clark asked Phantom Girl and Prism, Phantom Girl looked up at him and then at the game the boys were playing and then back at Superman.

"Nope."

"How come?" Clark asked a little surprised.

"Played it too many times." Was Phantom Girl's response, Clark laughed.

"I think that's the point." He said chuckling.

"Why?" Prism asked watching the game, "I don't understand the whole point of these computer games. What's the point of them? How do they benefit the player?" Prism asked.

"For fun." Phantom Girl said going back to reading her tablet.

"Actually there are some games that help you increase your brain's capacity to think and react." Vi said, "Some even help you with reaction times and fighting skills eswell." She added.

"Uh huh." Phantom Girl said, "Is this your view or what Brainy's told you?" Phantom Girl asked the now blushing girl.

"Ummmmmmm……….Brainy." Vi whispered.

"So if these games are supposed to help players with their fighting skills and stuff and these guys play the games a lot." Prism said.

"Yeah Prism what's the problem?" Clark asked his friend.

"How come it hasn't worked?" Prism asked and the other three all looked at each other before bursting out into laughter at their confused friend's question. That was when it had all gone down hill from there. Brainy had made the mistake of joining in the little group's conversation.

"Prism the point of these games is really for fun but they also provide an extensive range of different situations anyone of us could encounter. It's not about improving your physical attributes but rather your mind's knowledge." Brainy could see her explanation hadn't convinced her and he sighed.

"Prism the games are really all about having a good time and getting lost into a completely different world." Clark said.

"I still don't see the appeal to it." Prism said wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"What kind of games did you play while you were in the abbey Pris?" Vi asked a little curious.

"They weren't really games more like training exercises but the older ones had managed to turn make them a little more fun for the younger ones." Prism said.

"Like what?" Clark asked a little intrigued.

"Well there was when where we had to get a globe off the top of a pole but we couldn't touch the pole. We had to try and take a ball from the older ones but couldn't touch it with out hands." Prism said thinking over all the games.

"Oh there was this really fun one where they would take a certain luxury we sometimes got during the holidays and hide it and write a map and instructions to get there but we had to decipher it." Prism said smiling at the thought, "The real trick was to see whether or not you could decipher the texts quickly enough and understand them, the younger ones were always trying to beat the older ones. It was fun." Prism's smile widened and she suddenly looked a whole lot younger.

"They sound a lot like our old games we used to play." Clark said thought fully.

"What was you're favourite?" Phantom Girl asked loosing all interest in her tablet.

"Oh that's easy." Prism said her eyes going bright at the memory. "There were these different coloured stones in the courtyard and we had to put our hands and feet on them but on the colours the older ones told you. It was really fun and silly as you would end up entangled on the floor with several others." She giggled at the memory, "Of course I was the only one that never fell. You see if you fell onto the floor then you lost."

"Sounds hard." Phantom Girl said, "But fun." She grinned and her eyes searched the room until they landed on Timber Wolf, "Just imagine being entangled with your favourite guy." She had an evil smile on her face.

"Sounds like twister." Clark said and Prism squealed with delight.

"You heard of it?" She asked excitedly

"Actually we had a game exactly like that except it was on a plastic sheet." Clark said, "I could bring it with me the next time I go back." Prism squealed again and threw her arms round Clark saying thank you over and over again.

"That would be a hard promise to keep seeing as you and we don't know what period in you're life we would next need you're services." Brainy said and Prism's face fell.

"Why wait?" Phantom Girl asked with an evil grin on her face.

"What do you mean?" Vi asked her friend edging a little away from her due to the grin.

"I got a new game that this game company gave me and it's a re-launch of an old 20th century game." Phantom Girl said, "And guess what it's called."

"Twister!"

* * *

It was torture from then on. Phantom Girl had forced Brainy and Superman to grab as many legionnaires who were interested in the game as possible. Which was quite a few. Phantom Girl had gone to get the game and the games room was immediately converted into a large enough area that people could sit and see the game and enough room for the players to move around and fall down in a heap.

At first there weren't that many takers so Prism and Phantom Girl grabbed random legionnaires and forced them onto the mat while Superman did the spinner. Timber Wolf, Cam and Invisible Lad went first and after a run through over the rules which also included no sabotage and no powers they started. At first the boys that had been 'volunteered' for first play were a little apprehensive but after a little goading from both the girls and Superman eventually got into it. It was interesting to watch every time they had to move as they got put into some of the weirdest positions.

"Left foot green Cam." Clark said and Cam managed to somehow move his left leg which was entangled with Invisible lad's and get it on the nearest green circle which was right by Prism's.

"Nice one Cam." Vi said, "Lyle right hand red." Lyle moved his arm slowly trying to keep his balance and placed it on the correct circle.

"Prism left hand blue." Clark said watching as she skillfully stretched her hand out and placed it on the circle. "You know you never did say how the abbey boys came up with the game." Clark said pausing the game much to Timber Wolf's happiness as it was his turn next.

"Oh one of the older ones was going into the games business and he was searching old earth texts to find something that they'd like and he found this old one." Prism said grinning at Lyle who was currently on top of her.

"Wow so how come you played it?" Clark asked watching in amusement and Timber Wolf started to wobble.

"Well he couldn't sell the game unless tested so he decided to use of us telling the elders that the game helped with colour association and with flexibility." Prism explained.

"I can believe that." Timber Wolf said, "Can you hurry up please?" He pleaded to Superman.

"Aww what's wrong Brin not having fun?" Phantom Girl teased him and Timber Wolf shivered as her mouth was right by his ear.

"No." Brin said trying to pull away from her without toppling over. "Just hurry it up." Brin snapped at Clark.

"Okay, okay." Clark said in mock defeat, "Timber Wolf right hand yellow."

Timber Wolf looked for the nearest yellow spot and found it to be near Phantom Girl's left hand, if it got his head away from her mouth he didn't care and he went to grab it.

"Timber Wolf that's my breast not the mat." Phantom Girl said a little surprised and the poor boy looked down to see his hand had actually grabbed the girl's chest and he went bright red and pulled away. The quick movement caused him to loose his balance and he toppled over causing a domino effect. The onlookers just watched as a mass of bodies toppled over and Prism somehow managing to stay in her position. She rose up delicately and gracefully from the bodies and grinned.

"I win." She said stepping over the bodies and walked to the crowd, "whose next?"

* * *

Several hours and hundreds of piled bodies later the games room had quieted down and only a small group remained playing the game. Prism had said the next colour only to watch as Lighting Lad grope Dream Girl's arse by mistake and they toppled over, Cam somehow managing to stay upright amidst the chaos.

"Well done Cam." Prism said giggling as Lightning Lad stuttered out an apology to Dream Girl as they tried to disentangle themselves. "So this is the last game who wants a go?"

The room went silent and everyone looked at each other trying to determine who had the guts to go. Prism's face fell and she looked at Superman who just shrugged.

"No takers?" Prism asked.

"What's the point you'll win anyway." Kell-El said, "It's a pointless game as well I think you're all idiots playing it." Everyone's gaze fell on Kell-El but being an idiot he didn't notice.

"Me and Brainy are the only ones who seem to be the only ones with sense." Brainy froze in his seat as he felt several eyes on his back and before he knew it Superman was picking Brainy up from him seat and dragging him to the mat.

"Seriously Superman I don't want to play this….this……..game." Brainy said. However his pleads was ignored. Prism had grabbed Kell-El with the help with some of the others and he was now on the mat.

"Vi you're up." Phantom Girl said pushing her friend to the mat and right into Brainy's arms and he went ramrod straight. "I'll do the spinner." Phantom Girl said sitting down where both Vi and Prism had been sitting.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this." Timber Wolf said at the thought of Kell-El playing the game.

Which was how Brainy was now on all fours with his limbs entangled with Prism's and Superman's, his hands and head were too near Vi for his liking and he glared at everyone in the room while his face kept getting redder and redder as Kell-El's weight kept pushing the poor girl more and more into Brainy.

"Okay Kell-El." Oh no Brainy thought, Phantom Girl was scheming something, he looked up at Timber Wolf to warn him to stop the girl but instead his mouth came in contact with Vi's as she tried to move her head so stop it hurting.

They both stared at each other as they realised they were kissing and neither dared to move.

"Kell-El right hand red." Brainy's eyes widened as he saw Kell-El move and then loose his balance.

The forced pushed the already touching lips into each other further and all coherent thought flew out if his head as he pulled Vi further into him and continue the kiss. Vi melted into the kiss closing her eyes savoring the taste of his mouth. She moved a hand to curl up into his hair and she felt something against her lips asking for entry. She happily opened her mouth and they started a duel with their tongues. Brainy went to deepen the kiss further had Cam's voice not destroyed the moment.

"Hey isn't that sabotage?" Brainy looked up to see the whole room looking at him and Vi, he looked at Vi and saw that her eyes were still closed, he pulled away and the poor girl lost her balance and her head fell into the boy's shoulder.

"I don't think its sabotage seeing as Kell-El collapsed onto Vi." Prism said.

"Oh come on that's definitely sabotage, look at them." Cam said pointing at their position and Brainy looked to see he had had an arm around the Vi's waist.

"No it isn't." Lightning Lad said, "I saw it clearly their lips met and Brainy pulled her to him after everyone else had fallen."

"Does it really matter? Can't we just say that Brainy won this round?" Timber Wolf asked.

"No we can't, Brainy could have sabotaged Vi with his lips." Cam said, "Besides we need to decide who won."

"Then I'm glad I recorded the whole game." Lyle said grinning evilly. "So we can decide fairly who won the game."

Brainy stayed in his all four positions processing the conversation word for word, he then bright red and bolted up from his position causing Vi to fall on the floor with a large thud. The others turned at the sound to see Vi crumpled in a heap on the floor blushing like mad and a beetroot red Brainy power walking out the door. They all looked at each other and back at the door before shrugging and carried on watching the footage to decide who had won.

Brainy later found out that Prism had won as before the others has fallen Brainy had lost his balance after Vi had been sent crashing into him. Brainy didn't care and from then on has all the security cameras on red alert for the tell tale box of twister.

* * *

**Brainy: Crap!**

_(author holding Brainy Fandom Whip)_

_You were very rude Brainy *cracks whip* And it hurt me that you said you hated me *another whip cracking* also you've just destroyed all the superman/Brainy fan girls out there by confessing you and Vi have a relationship *whip cracks again* I don't like all my avid readers being distraught._

**Brainy:…………………………………I did what?**

_You confessed that you and Vi were in a relationship._

**Brainy: Wait what? I need to see this.**

_Well ok but first do your job *whip cracks again* God I love this thing!_

**Brainy: Fine *sighs* Please review and keep sending your requests, she'll get to them eventually. **

**Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to re-read our conversation**

_While Brainy does that I'll tell ya all what's next. It's a Lyle (Invisible Lad) and Brainy fic next with the theme of pumpkins, request from Amarin Rose…..but I'll change it to easter eggs seeing as Halloween when she requested it has been and gone…….sorry!_


	26. Amarin Rose Request

_Lol this one took me like 3omin to write, it was that fun!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Brainy: Not by my standards its not!**

_Why?_

**Brainy: Because…….because…………………………because you make me *mrph***

_(author gags mascot)_

_Before Brainy ruins it for all of you Amarin Rose a new requester wanted a Brainy and Lyle Fic with pumpkins involved in some way…………..this was requested a few months back and as you all know I was a little busy back then so I've done it with Easter Eggs instead……………………….I know it's not exactly what she wanted but its still the same…………sorta……….anyway I'm trying to get most of my requests out of the way so I can attempt to write some more DandA and What if……….dunno which one yet you'll just have to wait. _

_Anyway Brainy time to do your job now (author removes gag)_

**Brainy:…………………………………………..no**

_Do I need to get the whip out?_

**Brainy: -_- Fine………….Sarccy owns none of the characters mentioned in this, they all belong to DC. Also if your rather religious this one might offend you due to the contents and the nature of the fic.**

_And?_

**Brainy: I hate you……………and enjoy and no flames…..if you didn't read the warning then I repeat if your religious you may be offended by this fic. Enjoy.**

* * *

Brainiac Five and Invisible Lad Request from Amarin Rose

Brainy and Lyle were currently in their lab having one of their daily silly arguments that left Vi with a headache. Today they were arguing over Easter Eggs.

"They are an important necessity in the Easter Holiday ritual, through out time people have always received and given Easter Eggs." Lyle said holding the topic of their discussion in his hand. Brainy turned round and raised an eyebrow at the offending item.

"I fail to see how a piece of chocolate created by a multi-billion company has any relation to a holiday based off a religious icon rising up from the dead." Brainy said

"It has everything to do with it!" Lyle protested, Brainy looked skeptical and Vi looked interested to see how Lyle was going to pull it off.

"And how might a piece of chocolate given to children to eat have anything to do with it?" Brainy said.

"Well....." Lyle thought for a moment

"Well what?" Brainy asked turning his full attention to his partner.

"At the last supper he said these food items are me children are giving the chocolate as a way of them remembering the sacrifice he made that day." Lyle said.

Brainy snorted and Vi shook her head, still munching on her Easter egg.

"Please that's bad even for you." Brainy said going back to his work only for Lyle to pull him back.

"Fine then, it's originally a pagan tradition which was incorporated by hungry chocolate corporations as people lost interest in the whole dead guy rising up from the dead and since then it's stuck!" Lyle said. Brainy didn't look impressed.

"And you're point is?" Brainy asked

"My point is chocolate Easter Eggs are very important to Easter, everyone excepts them and it's a good way for children to take interest in what is a really ridiculous idea." Lyle said proudly.

"You're obviously not religious then Lyle." Vi said holding out a piece of her egg to him.

"No, well not this particular one anyway." Lyle said taking a piece and shoving it into his mouth.

"Are you two done?" Brainy asked impatiently, "or are you going to bore me even more with your ridiculous ideas."

Lyle and Vi exchange looks before both Lyle grabbed Brainy by the edge of his costume and pulled him for one hell of a kiss. Brainy let out a low moan as he felt Lyle's tongue and the taste of him mixed in with the chocolate. Brainy pulled Lyle into him even closer and they made out heavily while Vi watched in amusement.

After a while they pulled apart and Brainy collapsed in his chair, his face flushed from the kiss. Lyle smiled and just sauntered out of the lab whistling as he went.

"I think he proved his point quite well." Vi said and Brainy turned to see his friend with a bemused expression as she ate her egg.

"Yeah and what's that?" Brainy asked.

"That chocolate is important whatever holiday."

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed it Amarin and I hope no one was offended by the content but if you were don't moan or flame please, you were warned and you have to realize that both brainy and lyle are scientists, doubt they believe in much when it comes to religion._

_A short one for me but you all finally get your first yaoi make out session………….i wanted to do something nice for the girls who all probably hate my non yaoi make out sessions. If I get anymore requests with yaoi in I'll try and add a bit more for you._

**Brainy: I hate you and I wish you'd stop this…..this………this……………**

_This?_

**Brainy: This…………..abomonation that you call writing.**

_Oh shush! Anyway Stormgirl1415 is up next with a legion girl spa day that I've turned into a 2 week holiday. Expect villain dissing, family dissing, much ogling from guys and of course the all important boy talk. After all whatever happens at the spa stays in the spa. Right?_

**Brainy: Sarccy hopes no one was offended by her fic but if you were please don't flame as you were warned. Please review and send your requests in.**

**Just don't hope for much on the DandA and What if fics…..i doubt she'll get them done.**

_Brainy! How would you like it if I did a M yaoi fic with you?_

**Brainy: EEP! Review and request!**


	27. Stormgirl1415 Request 4

_I'm sorry and as you can see i ain't dead if you have all been wondering where i am. Writers block has been a bitch to me and it's only recently that i've had the inspiration._

**Brainy: I haven;t minded.**

_Shush you. Anyway Story wise What if is getting chaper 11 and 12 writen now and D&A readers you're going to have to be paitent while i try and get the heap of requests i have done in the next week or so. I will try with D&A but i have a escaflowne one i'm writing eswell and that hasn't been updated at all!_

**So basically you're giving excuses**

_I'd like to remind you how this request series can go! One word from me and i can make you very very VERY uncomfortable!_

**.....................................................................................**

**I'll be good**

_Thank you! I have already decided that this semester wen i do go bck to uni i shall be better wen it cums to updates......every 2 weeks sound alrite? Anyway enjoy this Stormgirl and i promise to the rest of the requesters I'm getting it done!_

Brainy do ya thing!

**Brainy": *sigh* i haven;t missed this**

**Sarccy does not own any character apart from Prism in this fic. All over characters belong to and soely to DC, she's just doing this because she can!** **Enjoy!**

* * *

Legion Girls Day Off at the Spa Request from Stormgirl1415

The whole area was busy with customers quietly chatting to their friends and neighbours around the extremely large pool that looked like it was out of some exotic fantasy jungle scene. Scattered about were several very good looking and very male employees catering to their clients. However the male attendants' attention kept getting pulled to a certain small group, all very beautiful women in very skimpy swimsuits.

Krystell Blox skimmed through the water elegantly enjoying the way her hair floated around the water as she moved. She swept in a breath and pulled her head underwater and swam around loving the way she felt so free and light, much like flying. She pulled herself up as her lungs burned for oxygen and looked for her group and swam towards them.

A small group of the legion girls were lined up along side the edge of the pool all with their eyes closed enjoying the suns rays. They had all gone on one hell of a tough mission and on the way back after Cosmic Boy had barked more orders at them had decided enough was enough and with the influence of Phantom Girl's mother, booked a whole 5 days off at the luxury pleasure spa planet. They had been there for 2 whole days and absolutely loved it.

"Are you lot all just going to lie there and soak up the sun when there is one hell of a pool here?" Krystell asked, to the rest of the world she was actually known as Prism but at the girls instance every girl for these two whole weeks would be known from their real names not their legion names.

"Yes."Imra a.k.a Saturn Girl replied not even bothering to move from her position.

"Come on guys this whole island has a variety of activities and you're going to waste our 5 days for sunbathing?" Krystell asked leaning her arms and head against the edge of the pool.

"Yup." Luornu said pushing her sunglasses up her had and grinning at her friend in the pool, "Sorry girl but we aint moving, well not until we get all hot and bothered." She glanced over at the next group to take in the sight of a male attendant bending over.

"Yeah then we're going to call over an attendant to give us a nice little cool down." Tinya said looking hungrily over at guy who was currently bent over, "Personal room service here I come."

A snort was made at Tinya's statement and all the girls turned to see Salu shaking her head at her friend.

"What?" Tinya asked sitting up and removing her sunglasses, Krystell noticed a few attendants that had been looking their way stumble.

"Oh nothing." Salu said, "Just that you would never have them," She jabbed a thumb in a small group of attendants way, who all jumped up in alert, "for your personal room service."

"She's right." Nura said sitting up slowly and the small group of attendants that had jumped at Salu started to drool over the skimpy costume Nura was wearing.

"Yeah you're more of the tall, dark fluffy kind with fangs." Luornu teased stretching slightly, Krystell saw a few boys drop their trays as they watched Luornu.

"Oh shut it I'm allowed to look it's not like I'm getting anywhere with my ideal." Tinya said huffily, "Besides I thought we were saving the boy talk till _much_ later." She emphasized on much.

"Oh it's just a little harmless fun Tinya, lighten up." Imra said swishing her hair and several attendants collided with each other.

"What ever." Tinya said standing up and walked over to the pool and bent down to feel the water. Krystell watched as one attendant was pouring a drink into a women's hat as he stared at Tinya.

"Brrr it's cold." Tinya said jerking up, "How can you stand it Krystell?"

"It's supposed to be nice and cold in this heat." Krystell said, "Besides once you get in you get used to it."

She laughed as her friend pulled a face, missing several heads turning to hear the beautiful melody that it was. Tinya huffed and sat back down on her lounger and grabbed her bag and started to rummage around in it.

"What are you doing?" Imra asked annoyed that her friend was making a racket.

"Looking for my book tablet. Ah here it is." Tinya pulled it out and lounged back on the lounger and started to read.

"Watcha reading?" Luornu asked absently

"Villains." Tinya said.

"Villains?" The others asked in unison.

"Yup." Tinya said.

"Okay why?" Nura demanded

"Yeah I thought we were going to leave the whole work thing out of the picture." Salu said.

"I'm reading a series called villains." Tinya said laughing, "You know it started the crime TV series?"

"Oh yeah." Imra said, "I liked that series."

"Same, I haven't read any of the newest ones though." Salu said, "I just haven't had time."

"Probably because you're a superhero and constantly saving the universe from some of the worlds most neglected mentalists." Krystell said.

'She has a point. When was the last time any of us had five minutes to ourselves to just relax?" Nura asked

"Neglected mentalists Krystell? What on earth do you mean?" Luornu asked the girl in the pool.

"Oh just that half the people we go up against should have been locked up in a mental hospital ages ago." Krystell said

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" Imra asked.

"Oh come on Imra have you seen half the guys we go up against? Talk about mental problems." Tinya said.

"Like the guy who has a gun for an arm who wanted all deadliest guns in the universe so he could blow up the doctors who saved him." Nura said, "Talk about issues."

"Or the girl who created a perfume that made all men fall in love with their reflection, rejection issues or what?" Luornu said, "Dear god she was a pain to pull in."

"Or how about Emerald Empress's jewellery ring heist, all the rings being engagement and wedding rings." Tinya said, "Desperate or what?"

"How about the reneged robot that tired to destroy an entire galaxy's economic system just because it didn't want an upgrade?" Salu suggested.

"The worse one was the fan girl group that caused all those crises just so they could see their favourite legionnaire boy." Krystell said

"Ok they definitely needed to be sanctioned." Nura said remembering the event, "I can't believe it took us so long to notice what they were up to."

"Oh god don't remind me, I still can't believe one of them had managed to sneak up on me." Salu said rubbing the back of her head as she remembered the injury.

"You think you had it bad, I was almost trapped by one in a hellish dimension." Tinya said shivering at the thought of it.

"At least yours didn't try and chuck you into a ships engine." Luornu muttered.

"We really don't meet mentally sound people in our line of work do we?" Krystell asked

"Okay, okay." Imra said lifting her hands up in defeat, "You're right the people we face aren't all there in the head."

"Aren't all there?" Luornu said shocked, "More like completely lost it."

"Absolutely mental more like it." Salu corrected.

"Total nutcases." Nura added.

"Mental patients who need a life time supply of medication." Tinya said.

All the girls looked at each other and then erupted into hysterics at their conversation. An attendant made his way towards them with some refreshment only to stare at the giggling girls. His eyes were drawn to the way their chests moved he ended up tripping over his own feet and crashing face down on the floor, spilling the entire contents of the drink on the floor. Krystell immediately stopped laughing and made a disgusted face at the guy who was still staring at her friends' chests. The others started laughing harder at the guy as he started to get up without making a bigger idiot out of himself. He gave them a sheepish grin as he finally stood up with all the broken glass pieces on his tray and the girls tried to hide their smiles at the poor guy. Krystell just rolled her eyes.

"The ones that really need sanctioning are the ones that are supposed to be on our side." Krystell said ignoring the guy who had been leering at her friends.

The others smiles faltered at Krystell's statement and watched as she pushed off from the side and went back to her swimming. They all looked at each other and sighed, the boy who had made a fool of himself stopped smiling once he realised he wasn't going to get any attention any time soon and departed.

"She's still hung up on what happened between her and…?" Luornu began but Tinya cut her off.

"Leave it for now she'll talk when she's ready." Tinya said.

"Yeah but it's been two days and she hasn't said a thing about our last mission." Luornu said.

"Tinya's right, Krystell will talk when she needs to; pressuring her isn't going to do her any good." Imra said

"So you're not worried?" Nura asked.

"I'm worried but there's nothing we can do until she talks." Imra said.

"What do you think Tinya?" Salu asked her black haired friend.

"I don't know really. Krystell isn't the talkative type, she'll snap eventually and we'll just have to be there when she does." Tinya said, "Anyway let's just forget that for now and go back to sunbathing."

"Yeah good idea. What happened to our drinks?" Luornu asked

"Um he fell and spilt it all." Salu said

"And here he comes again." Imra said looking over her sunglasses as the same guy came back with their drinks.

"Let's just hope we get them this time." Nura said leaning back to get comfy in her lounger again.

Krystell looked over at her friends and watched as their attendant ogled the girls as he put their drinks down on their little table, she frowned when he stumbled over his feet as he made his way back. She sighed and stretched out in the water on her back letting the pools just guide her along as she tried to sort her mind out. She didn't know about the others but she needed these 5 days, even it was just to sort her head out. But she was glad that what ever happened here would stay with here.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them before they had left the ship to go down onto the spa planet Brainiac 5 or Brainy had placed very microscopic listening devices each within the girls ear's allowing him to hear their every word and see everything that their doing. Of course this was all under the orders of Cosmic Boy and in no way for him and his fellow male legionnaires to find out what the girls really think of them. No really this was completely and utterly against his will. And currently Lightning Lad, Cosmic Boy, Bouncing Boy, Chameleon Boy, Brainiac Five and Timber Wolf were currently all spying…watching the girls in their little bathing suits being ogled by the waiters.

"I swear one more guy looks at Imra like that and I'll…" Lightning Lad started only to have a hand clamp over his mouth.

"Cool it hot head, there's not a lot you can do here." Bouncing Boy said. Lightning Lad just glared at him.

"Well that's one way off cooling of a hot head." Chameleon Boy muttered glancing at the exchange, "Right T?"

Chameleon Boy looked up at Timber Wolf to see staring intently at the screen where Tinya could be seen quite clearly, Chameleon Boy would have said something but he had learnt from past experiences that if he did it would hurt, a lot, so he decided to not say a word to save him a headache.

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Brainy asked Cosmic Boy who was shaking his head at the waiters' actions.

"It's come to my attention that Krystell maybe in danger, whether it's from herself or not I'm not sure but what I do know that anyone with her would be in danger eswell." Cosmic Boy stated.

Chameleon Boy snorted and several pairs of eyes turned to him he just shrugged and they looked back at the screens.

"So basically we're watching them to make sure they're safe? Why couldn't we have just told them?" Brainy asked him.

"Well…" Cosmic Boy looked stumped for words and Chameleon Boy snorted again. "Is there something you want to say Chameleon Boy?"

Chameleon Boy looked at them as their eyes once again turned to gaze at him and he sighed.

"Well for one thing you should have told them seeing as their legionnaires so they'll be able to look after themselves. And what source can make you possibly spy on 6 girls?" Chameleon Boy asked raising an eyebrow.

"A very reliable source." Cosmic Boy said.

"Right." Chameleon Boy muttered

"Anyway we're not spying on them, we're watching them." Brainy said.

"Right." Chameleon Boy said

"Right well anyway Brainiac Five continue on with you're spying…I mean spying…no I mean watching…no I mean spying…no I mean…urgh just carry on with your observations." Cosmic Boy said storming out of the room not noticing the huge grin of victory on Chameleon boy's face.

* * *

2 days later and Krystell finally managed to get the girls to do something over then sunbathe and with the weather deciding to go cloudy the girls went for a lovely relaxing shopping spree.

"What about this one?" Krystell said pulling back the curtain and revealing a three piece outfit consisting of tight low hip leather trousers, a black tank top that stopped just about her navel and a leather jacket.

"No." All the girls said in unison at their friend and she sighed, she shouldn't have mentioned the fact that her wardrobe consisted of two pairs of trousers and two tops and one pair of shoes.

"Here try this pile one." Tinya said dumping the pile into her friend's arms; Krystell made a face but obediently went back into the changing room.

"Dear god I'd give for a mission any day then this." Krystell mumbled as she started to take her own decided outfit off.

"Oh my god you definitely did not say that." Luornu said, "Missions are a pain in the ass."

"Then why are you still in the legion?" Krystell asked as she stepped out in a dress. "What about this?"

"No." The girls all said Krystell walked back in to try on the next.

"You know that is a good question." Nura said thoughtfully.

"What is?" Salu asked as she entered the next changing room with her own pile.

"Why are we still in the legion if we hate the missions?" Nura said looking through a nearby clothes rack.

"Cus we're bored?" Tinya suggested trying on another pair of shoes.

"No that's you." Imra said, "I do the missions because it's the right thing to do." The others all rolled their eyes at the Imra's statement.

"Well yeah there's that but there is more to it then that." Salu said revealing a two piece skirt and top set.

"Nice choice." Luornu said turning to give her friend the thumbs up.

"Excellent." Tinya said and Nura and Imra nodded their heads in agreement.

"You look good." Krystell said as she revealed a skirt and top eswell.

"No." The others said and she sighed and walked back in determined that she was going to buy her black ensemble.

"As you were saying Salu." Imra said.

"Huh? Oh yeah I mean we all do the missions as we want to help people but there is a bit of pleasure in it eswell." She stepped out in her next outfit and the others wrinkled their noses and she walked back in. "We find some fun in each mission we do, otherwise why do it?"

"You're right there have been some fun ones." Luornu said holding up a few bags "Which one?"

"Blue." The others said and turned as Krystell stepped out in a tight tank top and jean cuts offs.

"Yes." They all said and Krystell gave a jump for joy and walked back in to try the next outfit.

"Luornu's right there has been some really good missions, I think my recent favourite was the one where we had to be models for the day, I gotta say I loved the pampering." Nura said picking out a pair of silver earrings.

"That was a nice one." Tinya said absently as she tried to find a pair of shoes she liked.

"How about the one where we had to guard the Aspire rock band?" Salu said revealing a small gothic skirt and a corset top embroidered with butterflies.

"Awesome band and awesome choice girl so you." Luornu said, "I still have the t-shirt they signed hung up on my wall." She giggled slightly, "Bouncy gets so teasy whenever he sees it."

"Bouncy in you're room hey?" Tinya teased and Luornu blushed.

"Where the hell did you find that?" Krystell asked Salu

"Um somewhere in this store." Salu said, "You kind of have to dig." Krystell huffed and went back as the rest shook their heads at her outfit.

"Aspire were definitely fun handsome too but my fave was the diamond core." Luornu said, "I loved how we got to take some home, you know as a thank you for all our hard work."

"I also loved Cosmic's face when he couldn't order us to give them back." Krystell said revealing a long layered and floaty skirt and a corset top with long sleeves, "I like this one."

"Oh my god that is so you." Luornu said

"You're definitely learning at how to shop girl." Nura said

"Now all you need are the accessories." Tinya said and Krystell groaned.

"You'd definitely knock any guy out with that." Imra said "And you're right Cosmic's face was a picture but my favourite was the lecture we gave to the under privileged kids of Persiona Eight, they were so cute." The others rolled their eyes at Imra's favourite.

"Only you Imra would think that." Tinya said finally decided on a pair of shoes.

"Oh and what was you're favourite mission then Tinya?" Salu asked in a pair of deep purple shorts and black strappy top.

"Oooo nice outfit." Tinya said eyeing Salu up.

"Yeah it is." Salu said blushing slightly.

"Now all you need is accessories and some new makeup maybe a change in hair style." Tinya went on.

"And you need to stop stalling." Krystell said revealing a pair of black shorts and deep purple tank top made out of a shimmering fabric that gave it the appearance that it was made out of water.

"Wow where'd you find that?" Luornu asked pointing at the top Krystell just shrugged and said.

"Just got to dig."

"Really? Hmmm maybe I should shop for a new top." Tinya said moving towards the clothing racks only to be stopped by Nura.

'You're stalling again." Salu said wagging her finger in jest.

"So what? Krystell hasn't told us her favourite yet." Tinya said directing the conversation towards her friend.

"Mission D5SC-78900Q Crystal palace on Oceianadem where I got to be with my brother again." Krystell said through the curtain as she changed into her original outfit.

The others turned to Tinya and grinned and Tinya knew she was stuck, she had to tell otherwise she'd never hear the end of it. Unless.

"Don't even think of using you're powers." Imra said, "Remember we all agreed for these 2 weeks to be power free."

Damn.

"Fine." Tinya said sitting down and keeping a firm grip on her new shoes.

"Well?" All the girls said in unison.

"You know the mission where me and a couple of others had to go look after my mother's idea of my perfect date." Tinya said making a face at the memory.

"Yeah." The girls said.

"Well I liked what happened afterwards." Tinya said quietly with a small blush appearing on her face.

"Didn't you get shot down on one of the wildest planets in the Toshika galaxy? All alone?" Luornu asked slightly confused.

"Yes but what she likes about it was who came to save her." Krystell said coming out the stall with a pile full of clothing. "And how long they were alone together rrrrriiiiiiiiiigggggggggghhhhhhhhhhttttttttt Tinya?" Krystell smirked at her and Tinya glared up at her.

"Glare all you want but you can't hide you're blush." Krystell said.

"Shut it Krystell." Tinya muttered.

"Wait a minute are we talking about the one where Brin actually asked to go on the rescue mission alone? Going completely against regulations not to mention Cosmic's orders?" Imra asked.

"The one and the same." Krystell said plonking herself next to the now glaring Tinya.

"Is that true Tinya?" Nura asked her.

"Yes." Tinya muttered, "But you can't tell anyone about it especially him." She said blushing like mad.

"Of course girl we all promised that whatever happens on our Girls Vacation stays in our vacation." Luornu said and the others nodded.

"Thank guys." Tinya said giving them a small smile.

* * *

And it was not the boys being nosy that Cosmic Boy, Lightning Lad, Timber Wolf, Bouncing Boy, Chameleon Boy and Brainiac Five all huddled round the screens watching and waiting for something juicy….I mean something that might put the girls in danger. They had just finished spying….watching; they had just finished watching the girls try on the clothes and go to pay for them. And yes they has just heard what the girls thought were they favourite missions, and Timber Wolf had gone completely bright red after what Tinya's favourite mission had been.

"You actually asked Cosmic Boy to go by yourself to rescue her?" Lightning Lad asked his bright red friend, "I always thought that Cosmic Boy had only sent you because you are the only one who could guarantee a 100% successful outcome in that kind of environment."

"Yes…well…I…uh…it's…it's none of your business." Timber Wolf stuttered out turning his face away from the rest of the group and the screens.

"You know I hate to say it but apart from the Cosmic bashing and the occasional tease this is turning out to be a pretty pointless stake out." Chameleon Boy said stretching out, "Not to mention that as soon as they get back we are all going to be in trouble for spying on them." He stood up and went towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Cosmic Boy demanded

"I'm not staying here another minute." Chameleon Boy looked at the screens, "Besides the only reason your all watching this is to spy on them, lets face it there's no way in hell they're going to get attacked on a spa planet."

When the door closed the others all looked at each other sheepishly and then looked back at the screens, they had to admit it wasn't really feasible they the girls would get attacked on the planet. It had a highly sophisticated security system that detected even a hint of foul play and all guests were checked and re-checked over seven different checkpoints before they even reached the resorts. And if any of them were really honest the only reason they were there was to spy on the girls and see what they thought of them.

"Well Cosmic Boy it's down to you do we cancel this or do we continue?" Brainy asked him

Cosmic Boy glanced at the screens his eyes resting on Krystell's, the only reason he had set this up originally was to see if Krystell was going to be alright after their last mission had a little….complication.

* * *

"Right so now that we've go that done what do we do now?" Nura asked.

"Eat?" Krystell suggested

"Well duh." Tinya said, "Though there is one more thing we girls have to discuss and we keep totally side stepping it."

The girls all looked at each other and grinned, all apart from one.

"You're right Tinya."

"Should have seen this coming."

"Oh boy this is going to be fun."

"That's right girlys the last thing we discuss which will stay within our little vacation."

Tinya smiled "Boys."

* * *

Cosmic Boy looked at the screen and then back at Brainy, by the look of his face he could tell what Cosmic Boy was thinking.

"Keep watching them and inform us when they start discussing….." Cosmic Boy struggled to find an appropriate word.

"Us?" Bouncing Boy suggested and Cosmic Boy gave him a look.

"Just inform us when they start talking about legionnaires." Cosmic Boy said leaving the room.

Bouncing Boy stood up also and went to go.

"Where are you going?" Lightning lad asked.

"Well if we're going to spy on them when their discussing us might eswell get snacks. Might be the last meal we'll ever have." Bouncing Boy said.

"You know I can't help but feel that eswell." Lightning lad said the remainder of the group. None of them would say it but they felt that eswell.

* * *

It was the last night for the girls seeing as they would have to go back the next day, so their plan was food and a nice fancy restaurant (courtesy of Tinya's mother) and then a fun nightclub in the VIP section (again courtesy of Tinya's mother) before heading back to their rooms. Of course while all the girls were excited about their last evening most of their excitement was due to the fact that they'd finally be able to talk about their favourite topic without any disruptions from said topic. Best of all they could do it without having to do it in secret and it would never get out.

Oh how it should be true alas though while the girls were all getting ready so were the boys, but while the girls were dressing up and making themselves look amazing, the boys were camping out in the observation room Brainy had set up with tones of snacks and drinks and games to pass the time until they got to the good stuff. Chameleon Boy was walking past the room when he spotted it. He peeked in and when he what was going on he shook his head and walked away.

The girls entered the restaurant each of them looking stunningly beautiful so much so that several waiters dropped dishes, poured drinks into various laps or walked into furniture. Krystell was the last one to enter and was amazed that none of others seemed to have noticed. The girls were shown to the table and had to side step the waiters unlucky enough to have collided with the furniture. They sat down and were given their menus as soon as the waiters left with their orders the girls immediately started chatting.

"Right so where do we start?" Nura asked

"No idea." Luornu said while Salu just giggled and Imra rolled her eyes while trying to surpress her smile.

"How about they're annoying, rude, obnoxious, arrogant." Krystell's eyes turned several shades darker and she gripped the tablecloth in a deathlike grip, "Pathetic, narcissistic, crude….." There was a crash behind her and the rest all turned to see one of the waiters that had been gawking at them crash into one of the restaurant's columns with a tray full of food.

"And clumsy." Krystell managed to spit out while her body ragged with anger, they all turned their attention back to her and winced at her facial expression.

"That's just only a small group of them Krystell, there are plenty other good ones out there." Imra said "Honest."

"Yeah Imra's right look at Brainy." Salu said, "He was the first non-abbey guy you met and he is smart, handsome, creative, funny, mysterious when he wants to be, strong and muscular." As Salu waffled….described all of Brainy's good points the others noticed her face was getting redder and redder. "When he smiles his face forms these 2 gorgeous dimples on either side of his cheeks, he makes you feel safe and warm when he holds you or pulls you out of danger…..is it me or is getting a little hot in here?" Salu said not realising how bright red her face had gone.

"Would you like some water Salu?" Imra asked

"A bucket maybe to dump over you head ought to do it." Tinya said

"Tinya!" Imra snapped

"No actually that might work." Salu said fanning herself with a wine list, "How the hell did I get so hot in the first place?" The others just rolled their eyes.

"Right, but that is just one guy out……you know what I'm not even going to bother with that other wise my head is going to hurt." Krystell said.

"Bouncy is nice." Luornu said, "In fact he's sweet, charming and really knows how to make you laugh and he's fun to be around and he knows how to have good time." She was getting slightly flustered and her body started to shimmer.

"Okay, okay that's 2 just calm down girl before you know what." Krystell said fanning Luornu with a napkin, "Forget I said anything."

"Lightning Lad is fine." Imra mumbled.

"Fine as he's okay or fine as in "he is so fine" Imra?" Tinya said teasingly and Imra blushed, "Hmm guess it must be the latter."

The girls giggled as Imra sputtered and stammered through her embarrassment but she was saved when their drinks arrived and tired to make it seem that her drink was the most interesting thing in the world.

"You know there are quite a few good looking but nice guys in the legion Krystell." Nura said, "There's Star boy, Colossal boy, Matter-Eater Lad- though then again he is still a little cookie from biting the empress's eye, Sun boy, Tyroc- thought you have to be careful not to make him laugh so much, Karate Kid is kinda cute too actually." Nura said counting them all off.

"Alright, alright you don't have to list them." Krystell said holding her hands up, "Though you did miss out Chameleon Boy and Invisible Lad."

"Wait you think Karate Kid is cute?" Tinya asked Nura.

"Well….yeah, but then I think Cam is kinda cute too, in a sort of brotherly way." Nura said shrugging. "Karate Kid, I dunno there's something about him….it's cute."

"You're right there is something cute about Cam but I still think Brainy is the best looking." Salu said before going bright red and Nura stuffed a napkin in her face.

"Only you would say that, and that's totally biased." Tinya said, "Besides Brin's the hottest, he's got that bad boy pizzazz."

"I have to admit she has a point." Imra said, the others dropped their mouths to look at her, "What? What? Every girl likes the bad boy who's good."

"She's right. And Brin does make a good bad boy." Nura said.

"Really I always had a taste for Superman." Luornu said, "You have to admit all that muscle makes you feel weak in the knees."

"Well that's true Superman is a hunk." Tinya said, "Especially when they make bad boys jealous." Luornu just shook her head while the rest look at her in confusion.

"I have to agree Superman is quite hot, I wouldn't mind being saved by him." Nura said.

"OOO thinking about it is making my face go red." Salu said re-fanning herself with the wine list.

"Just imagine being Lois Lane for the day." Imra said.

"Well Superman is hot but Invisible Kid does look pretty damn good in his costume not mention he has the bad boy attitude and he's got that luscious dark brown hair and deep, deep eyes." Krystell said taking a sip of her drink, "Did I also mention how good his arse looks in tight black spandex."

The others all turned to Krystell to see her grinning, they all looked at each other and weighed up Invisible Kid.

"Totally." Salu said.

"The most perfect hunk for spandex." Luornu said.

"I would totally not mind being in those arms." Nura said.

" Not mention his bad boy charm gets a girl's heart pumping." Imra said.

"Hottest bad boy in spandex in the legion." Tinya said

"I completely agree." Krystell said feeling the whole stress from their last mission completely leave her. "And the best bit is what happens here stays here. Cheers girls."

"Cheers."

* * *

The whole entire room was silent as all the boys could do was stare at the screens. None of them could look at each other and none of them would ever look at certain fellow male legionnaires again. It was Chameleon boy who broke the silence, who had re-appeared finding he couldn't resist finding out what the girls thought of certain legionnaires. He was glad he hadn't missed it.

"Well now we know the top three." The others all just turned to look at him with a look of pure shock on each of their faces. Yes Cam was ever so glad he hadn't missed this especially seeing as he had persuaded the girl's top dog in the hotties list to install a camera that would be bale to capture this moment. That last image he was going to blow it up and make it into wallpaper.

"Oh come on guys it wasn't that bad." Cam still wasn't sure he would be able to keep a straight face any longer if they kept looking like that.

"I never…..I just…….I….." Cosmic Boy stuttered finally looking away from Cam. "I…I just can't believe it."

"Dude I will never be able to look at Superman without thinking of…."Bouncing Boy said, "Urgh!" He shivered.

"Hey at least the Superman wasn't bad as the one with…..no I'm not going to think about it, I will not put those images into my …….augh! No!" Lightning Lad placed the heels of his hands against his eyes to try and obliterate the image. Timber Wolf patted him sheepishly against his back.

"Well it's not all bad; at least you were in the top three Timber Wolf." Bouncing Boy said turning to Brin. "And they didn't say anything…….juicy about you."

"Oh yeah Bouncing Boy like that's going to….no, no I can cope with that and that's made….things go away." Lightning Lad said removing his hands from his eyes. "Oh I never want to hear that again."

"You mean that the black spandex costume makes Invisible Kid's arse look….." Cam said only to have Timber Wolf literally appear in front of him and slam a hand over his mouth.

"A little teasy of Tinya's superman comments by any chance?" Lightning Lad asked, all he received was loud growl, or was it a snarl, couldn't be sure all he knew was that Timber Wolf had let go of Cam.

"Jeez it's your own fault that you found this out." Cam said.

"Shut it Cam." They all said and he just raised his hands.

"Hey I was…..Brainy what are you doing?" Cam said and the others looked to see Brainy……destroying all the screens.

"Brainiac Five WHAT THE HELL? THOSE ARE EXPENSIVE!" Cosmic Boy yelled.

"They're easily rebuilt." Brainy said without even turning to them, "Urgh LYLE!" Brainy's voice was dripped in bitterness and disgust for his fellow legionnaire that they felt it be best to leave Brainy to his evil thoughts….and the erasing of the tapes.

"Well I think there is one thing you guys can all agree on." Cam said watching with a bemused smile.

"Oh and what's that?" Lightning Lad asked.

"Well in order to save you're lives because believe me as soon as they get back you guys are never going to be bale to keep quiet about it, and lets face it what will Prism do to you when she founds out hmm?" Cam said delighting in the shivers that ran through his fellow teammates….well apart from Brainy who seemed to still be in a murderous rage over the fact that Vi agreed Lyle was hot.

"And in order not scar you guys for life, well no more then what Prism will do to you, with the memories of what the girls have said." Cam paused just to see his friends squirm a little more.

"Get on with it Cam." Brainy said coldly

"Well just agree that what ever has happens in the vacation stays in the vacations."

* * *

**Brainy: Why do you write this and annoy me?**

_Meh! Anyway there ya are Stromy hope you like it._

_Like i said What if chapter 11 and 12 should be written up soon and the next request which is...................................................................................._

***sigh* LP or LadyProtecta you know LadyGaurdianofKeondes and her 2 requests Ayla and her OC Drew kiss and................meandvimakingout**

_Oh yes the Brainy/Vi make out fic always a popular choice!_

***Sigh* Sarccy has gone off to write more dribble for her story What if, if you don;t know what that is please check her account and read....you have about 10 chapters before you get annoyed at her lack of updating.**

**Review and send requests Sarrcy will get to them eventually!**


	28. LadyGuardianofKeondes Request 6

_YEAH!!!!!!! ANOTHER ONE DONE!!!!!!! Though I still got another Lady one to do with….can you guess the pairing already? Lol_

**Brainy: I fail to see how you find this funny!**

_Ignore him he's just annoyed at what happens in this fic! Anyway as I said I got another lady to do and ah yeah……Allspark if you're reading this then I'm sorry I can't write stories based off another author's fic unless I've been requested to by said author as it's not really fair. But if you want another fic don't hesitate to ask! Sorry bout that._

**Brainy: What was the request?**

_Ahh based off an author's fic but it was a superman/ Brainy fic so I'm happy to do a request just not based off someone else's work._

**Brainy: It's a good thing you didn't do it then.**

_Oh shush. Anyway one down 4 pages to go ¬_¬_

**Brainy: *sigh* It's your own fault. Anyway Sarccy only owns Prism in this whole entire fic she owns neither the legion of superheroes characters nor the OC characters Drew and Skittles (and spike their pet) but has been giving permission by the creator of the OC characters to use them.**

* * *

Braniac Five/ Shrinking Violet and OC Drew/Ayla Request from LadyGaurdianofKeondes

The ship was quiet and many legionnaires were enjoying what seemed to be a peaceful afternoon. Until there was a great big massive explosion that rocked the ship and threw its crew to the floor. No one moved to see what happened, they already knew. Skittles and Drew were back.

We now move to the lab fifteen minutes ago before the explosion to find 3 little munchkins, I mean three younger siblings of certain members of the legion in Brainy's area of the lab, where there was lots of chemistry setups with dangerous looking liquid that all said "warning explosive". And Skittles was currently sitting on top of the table mixing certain beakers of contents that had more warning labels on them than an Imperiex doll.

"Skittles are you sure we should be in here?" A young red head asked, twin (more like youngest sister) to Lightning Lad named Ayla asked her friend.

"Yup." Skittles said not even looking down at her worried friend and her brother.

"But Brainy said the lab was off limits, completely and utterly off limits to anyone who was no the same age as him." Ayla pointed out, "And last time I checked we're considerably younger than Brainy."

"I wouldn't even bother trying she aint gunna listen." Drew said patting his friend on the shoulder, "Besides its best not to hear her explain why she does what she does it'll only confuse you."

"Yeah but…." Ayla said and Drew just shook his head and Ayla pouted and turned away to look up at Skittles, missing the blush that had appeared of Drew's face from her pout. The pout had made her cute face even cuter. Drew's musings were cut short when he heard his sister's cry of victory.

"Ah hah!" Skittles stood with a beaker containing all the mixed (and don't forget dangerous) chemicals in, it was a pale soft pink in colour. Ayla looked at Drew for an explanation who just shook his head in confusion eswell.

"Skittles what…." Ayla began only to be interrupted by the hyper little girl.

"I've done it!" Skittles said bouncing up and down, Ayla could only look on in horror at how Brainy's chemistry set was bouncing with her.

"I am a genius!" Skittles said with a large grin on her face.

"Yes, yes genius girl but what…." Drew was interrupted by the bouncing girl

"Ah, ah ah." Skittles said wiggling a finger, "Please observe my genius creation." Skittles said thrusting the pale pink beaker towards the ceiling. Ayla and Drew just looked at each other with apprehension.

"What exactly is it Skittles?" Ayla asked quietly

"My genius creation that's what it is." Skittles said, "It is amazing, super duper amazing, super duper superman amazing."

"Yes but what is it?" Drew asked

"This!" Skittles said thrusting her concoction higher up in the air and making a few drops spill out, Ayla was shoved away by Drew as the drops reached them.

"Yes and what is this?" A third voice asked.

"This is the answer to Brainy's love problems." Skittles said proudly

"Oh really how does it work?" The third voice asked

"Easy I pour this all over Brainy, push Vi in front of him and he immediately tells her how he feels." Skittles said her grin widening, "Any other ques…….."Skittles turned only to pale when she met the face of big brother.

"Hello Brainy." Skittles said quickly turning round and hiding the beaker behind her back.

"Hello Skittles." Brainy said very coldly, "What was it that I specifically told you three this morning when you came here?"

"To be careful not to let Spike out of his cage….again." Skittles said

"And?" Brainy asked raising an eyebrow at his sister who smiled sheepishly

"Not to go in you're lab." Skittles said quietly

"And?" Brainy asked again

"Not to touch anything in your lab particularly the chemistry equipment." Skittles said lowering her head in shame that she had been once again caught.

"And?" Brainy asked through gritted teeth.

"Not to make any concoctions, especially when it came to relationships." Skittles said quietly knowing that Brainy had a hatred of anything made up in the lab that related to relationships, particularly his own with fellow legionnaire Vi.

Brainy would have said something had he not been interrupted by a squeak coming from Ayla and a warning from Drew. Brainy watched as Skittles removed the beaker from her back only to see it foaming and spilling all over.

"NO DON'T DROP……" Brainy said but it was too late Skittles dropped the container on the table and a large blast rocked the lab destroying its contents.

"Brainy I heard the explosion and I wanted to……." Vi's voice was stilled by the amount of mess and destruction that had once been Brainy's lab. Oh dear Skittles was in for it this time.

"Brainy?" Vi asked peering into the dust, "Brainy are you……" Vi lost her voice when the dust settled to reveal a very angry Brainy towering over his sister after protecting her from the blast.

"Skittles." Vi winced at the tone of his voice which was usually reserved for Legionnaire Lyle.

"So..sorry Brainy." Skittles said lowering her head in shame.

"How many times?" Brainy demanded "How many Sprocking times have I told you NO GOING IN THE LAB!" Brainy shouted at his sister whose lower lip was starting to wobble.

"Do….don't remember lost count." Skittles said trembling in fear from her brother's ferocious glare.

"HONESTLY!" Brainy shouted pushing away from his sister to survey the damage, "Now I'll to share with…with." Skittles watched as Brainy's whole aura changed from really angry to almost evil, "with…Lyle." Brainy said with venom.

Skittles let out a little squeak and a hiccup and tried her best not to cry, Skittles however was saved from Brainy's wrath when she heard a squeak come from her own brother.

Everyone turned their heads to see Ayla kissing Drew on the cheek, who had now gone beetroot red.

"Awwww." Vi said stepping into the room and avoiding all the debris, "You guys okay" Vi asked bending down.

"Yup thanks to Drew." Ayla said brightly tangling an arm around the still beetroot red Drew who went stiff as a board.

"And I take it the kiss was a meaning of thanks." Vi said not even bothering to hide her smile.

"Yup. Drew was sooooo brave." Ayla said hugging the arm that hers was wrapped round, Drew hadn't moved for the last minute or so.

"Awwww." Vi said

"Woah what happened in here?" A fourth new voice asked, Vi looked to see legionnaire Prism at the edge of the door.

"Hi Prism!" Skittle said bounding up to the legionnaire, totally forgetting the trouble she had caused or her earlier grief.

"Ah. Skittles happened." Prism said, "I take it you concocted something explosive again." Prism said ruffling the girl's hair.

"No." Skittles said, "It just blew up for some reason." She pouted at the memory.

"What was it you were trying to make?" Prism asked eyeing up a piece of shrapnel that was trying to decide whether or not it would fall down.

"A potion to make Brainy tell Vi how much he loves her." Skittles said ignoring the glare from her brother as he tried to salvage precious equipment.

Prism said nothing knowing how sensitive Brainy got when his lab was blown up and how touchy he was when it came to his feelings for Vi. She gave the lab a quick inspection and decided that there was too much broken glass that looked like they wanted to fall down from their respective holes.

"Come on kids why don't I take you somewhere where you won't do as much damage." Prism said, "How about going to see Superman?"

Skittles beamed at the idea and Ayla squealed for joy at seeing the legend in person, Drew said nothing still in shock from Ayla's kiss.

"Drew you coming?" Prism asked the frozen boy, "Drew?"

"Oh he's just a little stunned." Skittles said.

"Why?" Prism asked, "He's used to you blowing things up." Prism ignored the growl coming from Brainy at the mention of things being blown up.

"Oh Ayla kissed him." Skittles said nonchalantly.

"Wha!" Ayla said burrowing her head into Drew's shoulder.

"Drew protected her from all the debris and she kissed him on the cheek in a meaning of thanks." Skittles said grinning at her friend's discomfort.

Prism looked at Drew and Ayla and then at Vi and the back at Drew and Ayla.

"Awwwww." Prism said

"I know it's so cute." Vi said squealing, she bent down and pushed Drew towards Prism and he moved robotically towards the legionnaire with Ayla still attached to his arm.

"I'll see you two later." Prism said, "You know after the salvaging and cleaning up." Prism gave a little wave before disappearing down the corridor with 3 bulldozers….I mean kids in tow.

Vi turned to Brainy to see him glaring at a piece of glass that had embedded itself into one is his computers. Oh dear.

"Brainy?" Vi asked gently walk towards him being careful of the debris that was cluttered all over the floor.

"Not now Vi." Brainy said coldly, "Just." He sighed, "Just not now."

"Brainy don't be so mad at her you did say your lab needed updating and you weren't sure where to start." Vi said, "See this as a…..sort of her helping you decide."

Brainy turned to Vi and she could tell he was trying not to smile only for him to suddenly frown and drop himself into the only surviving lab chair in the entire room.

"Brainy?" Vi questioned walking towards him.

"Does everyone think that I'm a coward?" Brainy suddenly asked Vi not looking up at her.

"What?" Vi asked bewildered by the sudden question, however Brainy didn't reply.

"Brainy?" Vi asked stepping closer towards him, "Brainy?"

"Brain….." Vi's voice left her when Brainy suddenly opened his eyes and looked at her with a very dark expression. "Brainy?" Vi asked quietly reaching a hand out to touch him, "Brainy what's…oof!" Brainy suddenly grabbed Vi by the arm and pulled her down onto his lap.

"Brainy?" Vi squeaked out before Brainy claimed her lips with his own, Vi let out a little moan as he pulled her further into his lap and closed her eyes wrapping her arms round his neck. She felt the sweep of his tongue and allowed him entry moaning even more as his tongue swept across her mouth, she wriggled further into his lap, missing the swift intake of breath but she used the opportunity to delve her own tongue into Brainy's mouth. His arms wrapped round her waist and he pulled her in so close she wasn't sure where he stopped and she began.

Their kiss was stopped short when the whole room jerked horribly causing the chair and them to get thrown half way across the room. Both landed in a heap with the now broken lab chair underneath a very sore Brainy.

"What the hell?" Brainy muttered jabbing his communicator, "Brainy to Bouncing Boy what happened to flying the ship smoothly?" Brainy demanded.

"Not me." Bouncing Boy said shrilly, "Skittles got the controls."

"SKITTLES!"

* * *

**Brainy:………………………………….**

_Yes Brainy? Problem?_

**Brainy: Problem? PROBLEM? What the hell why are my kisses with Vi always interrupted? I demand to know now!**

_Because I'm mean. Anyway hoped you enjoyed that Lady and your next one is coming…….Lyle experiments on Skittles with mangos making her hyper and Vi is kidnapped by Brainy and held hostage while he confesses to her right? _

_Have absolutely no idea how I'm going to fit this……hang on yes I do *grins evilly*_

**Brainy: I hate that grin.**

**Please review and send in requests Sraccy will get to them eventually.**

_*looks back at author* _**I'm really worried about that grin. **


	29. LadyGuardianofKeondes Request 7

_Well that was the last of the Lady requests that she's made….so far anyway._

_You've had 7 girl, and I'm still waiting on a few updates from you so get on with them!!!!!!!_

**Brainy: Isn't that a little rude?**

_Maybe. But I think with all the requests I deserve to have some of my fave authors update some of my fave stories!_

**Brainy: I'm not getting involved with this!**

_Actually I'm a little surprised you're even talking to me_

**Brainy: How come?**

_Well with what I've written……..you hate that sort of thing. Plus what Lyle does to Skittles and what he……I'm going to stop there I don't what to give the plot away._

**Brainy: What have you written?**

_Sorry Brainy can't tell ya. Anyway enjoy this Lady I got another……………………urgh 4 pages of request to write not to mention I got to try and update another 3 stories.........¬_¬ terrific_

**Brainy: No seriously what did you write? Tell me Sarccy………SARCCY TELL ME**

_Oh leave me alone. Do the Disclaimer and read the story yourself if it means that much to you. Yeesh. Anyway I'm off talk 2 you soon._

**Brainy: Sarccy? SARCCY COME BACK HERE! AND……oh god here's the disclaimer**

**Sarccy only owns the OC character Prism she does not own Drew or Skittles OC of LadyGaurdianofkeondes who has currently loaned them to Sarccy for the sake of this Fanfic and Sarccy does not own in any shape or form the TV series Legion of Superheroes, that is owned by DC and the creators of the television show**

**Enjoy…..I'm reading it as well so don't give it away.**

* * *

Request Brainiac Five/ Shrinking Violet LadyGuardianofKeondes

Prism sighed in her seat as she tried and failed to wiggle out of the constraints that were keeping her from kicking the idiot's ass. Every time she tried to move the ropes of pure energy would dig into her and cause temporary paralysis. Oh yes as soon as she got out of this she was going to kick the idiot's ass.

"Lyle for the love of god let me go!" Prism said watching in disbelief at her friend's insanity

"Ah ah ah." Lyle tutted waving his finger at Prism, "Don't say another word otherwise I might have to gag you." Lyle grinned at Prism immediately shut her mouth, in the state he was in she wouldn't put it past him.

"Now." Lyle said turning back to his experiment, "Where were we Skittles?"

"Ummmmmm you were about to feed me mangos?" Skittles asked with a grin swinging her legs on the chair that was next to Prism's.

"Yes, yes I was." Lyle grinned at Prism who just rolled her eyes, that was last time she accepted a drink from the two of them.

"Lyle why are you feeding her mangos?" Prim asked "You know from Brainy and Drew that she gets hyper." Lyle just grinned even more, "A hyper Skittles is not a good thing." Prism said.

"Your point?" Lyle asked and Prism just gapped at him, oh god they were all doomed.

"I'm going to go get the mangos." Lyle said to Skittles and he turned and left.

Prism turned to Skittles to ask for help when Lyle stuck his head round the door with a massive grin on his face; Prism shut her mouth and smiled back grimly.

"And don't go anywhere," Lyle said his eyes meeting Prism's, "I'd hate for you to miss the fun….Krystell." Prism shivered at how he said her real name and watched as he waved at Skittles and disappeared off.

"Your name's really Crystal?" Skittles asked Prism who turned to her and stared at her.

"Yes, but it's pronounced Kris-tell." Prism said, "Though to be honest I prefer my Legion name." Prism said to the curious girl.

"Is that because Superman gave you the name?" Skittles asked with a knowing smile and Prism blushed slightly and moved her arms- only to have a shot of pure energy go into her system. Oh yeah, she was currently tied up and about to watch her apparently bonkers friend feed another friend's sister something she was known to go hyper on.

"Skittles." Prism said gently

"Yes…..Krystell?" Skittles said beaming up at the girl.

"Can you please remove these restraints?" Prism asked sweetly giving her what she hopes was a pleasant smile; it was hard to tell when your face was numb.

"Nope." Skittles said and Prism's smile left her face, anger bubbling up inside her but forced it back.

"Can I ask why?" Prism said glaring at the happy girl.

"Because this is going to get Brainy to tell Vi how much he likes her." Skittles said beaming up at the pissed off female legionnaire. Prism blinked at the smiling girl and then erupted into hysterics. Skittles pouted and watched as Prism laughed while trying not to get paralysed, seeing as in the state she was in the paralysis would probably knock her out or worse. When it seemed that Prism wasn't going to stop any time soon, Skittles got mad and kicked a near by chair half way into the wall.

"It's not funny!" Skittles said crossly at the still laughing girl. "It's going to work!"

"I'm…….hehehehehe…….I'm sor...hehehehehehehehahahahahehehehe……" Prism took in a deep breathe in an attempt to calm herself down. "I'm sorry…hehehe…..but I don't see….hehehehe….how getting you hyper is……hehehehehe……going to get Brainy…..hehehehehahahahahahaha….to…..hehehehahahahehehehahaha." Prism exploded into another fit of hysterics ignoring the little warrior who was getting angrier and angrier by the minute.

"Ah I my dear Skittles I see you told my precious Krystell our plan." Lyle's voice broke the sound of laughter and Prism looked through teary eyes to see Lyle carrying a crate labelled Skittles do not touch. Prism immediately sobered up when she saw the crate and knew exactly what it was. A whole crate of mangos that had been delivered to the ship instead of headquarters. Oh god he was actually going to do this.

"Lyle what the hell?" Prism said, "What on earth have you told Skittles you could do?" She demanded watching in horror as Lyle took the lid of the crate and emptied the contents on his table which instead of the usually chemistry sets and chemicals consisted of a blender, milk, and a chopping board and knife. She scolded herself for not noticing earlier but then she had been preoccupied with the constraints and finding out she had been drugged by a ten year old. Prism's musings were cut short when Lyle suddenly appeared in her line of vision, still wearing that ridiculous grin.

"How far did she get in telling you our brilliant plan before you started laughing?" Lyle said softly, Prism didn't believe it for a second.

"This is going to get Brainy to confess...." She glanced at the still angry warrior, "After that if she said anything else I didn't hear it." Prism said glaring up at Invisible Kid.

"Oh that bad huh?" Lyle asked as if expecting an answer, if he thought he was going to get one he was seriously mistaken. "Oh come one Kris don't get mad at me." Prism winced at the nickname only he used.

"Kris?" Skittles asked tilting her head to the side, all her anger evaporating.

"You be quiet." Prism said to Skittles who pouted, "And you." Prism said turning to Lyle glaring, "I have every right to be mad! What the hell are you planning?" Prism demanded

"Hey this isn't my plan." Lyle said raising his hands up defensively and giving her a look of innocence, but Prism could see the hidden glee in his eyes and she snorted.

"Yeah right." Prism spat out, "A plan that consists something of Brainy's and involving itself into his relationship with Vi." Prism's glare intensified, "Sorry Lyle but this has you written all over it!"

"Okay you're right." Lyle said breaking out into a grin. "But you have to admit he'll never see it coming."

"And just what is it he won't see coming?" Prism asked not expecting an answer.

And she didn't get it, Lyle just gave her a sly grin and walked away to create Skittle's favourite drink of all time, Mango smoothie crush while Skittle's chatted merrily to her, her anger completely forgotten. The only thing Prism knew was that whatever Lyle had planned Skittles was not fully aware of it.

"Hey Skittles." Prism said quietly to the still chatty girl.

"What Krissy?" Skittles asked cheerfully, Prism winced at the volume and glanced at Lyle but saw he was busy making the smoothies to notice them. She ignored the nickname Skittles used.

"How exactly are you going to get Brainy to confess to Vi?" Prism asked, "Because when he finds out what Lyle is doing…….well lets just say it won't be pretty." Prism said worrying over how this was going to play out.

"Dunno." Skittles said simply.

"You don't know?" Prism asked calmly as possible

"Nope." Skittles said grinning, "That's all down to Lyle!"

"Then why are you here?" Prism asked

"For the mangos and also for Vi." Skittles said, "I know she won't show it but Brainy's refusal to admit he likes her is getting to her so I want to help." Skittle's face went very serious as she looked up at Prism, "Why is that bad Prism? I just wanna help my big sister and my idiot of a big brother to get together is it really that bad?"

Prism sighed, she forgot sometimes what titles Skittles held seeing as most of the time she acted like a ten year old should, but then there were moments, like this one, that reminded her of how mature Skittles really was.

"It's not bad Skittles….just Lyle's way of doing things are…..well they're very questionable when it involves anything with Brainy." Prism said sighing softly "Just." What could she say to Skittles when she was tied up and the poor girl had her heart set on whatever Lyle had planned, "Just please be extra careful." That felt inadequate but until she got out of the restraints she really couldn't help out any other way. Damn Lyle!

"Okay Skittles." Lyle's voice broke Prism's thoughts and she watched in dismay as Lyle stood back with a triumphant grin on his face and…..oh god how many smoothies did he make?

"SMOOTHIES!!!!!!!" Skittles shrieked out causing both Lyle and Prism to wince at the volume as she rushed to get her mango smoothies.

"Oh god Brainy is going to kill me." Prism muttered as she watched Skittles grab a sparkly straw and delve into the first out of thirteen mango smoothies.

"No he won't." Lyle said dropping into Skittle's vacated chair, Prism turned to Lyle and sent him a scathing glare.

"You're right he's going to kill you." Prism said turning back to watch Skittles happily drink her first smoothie. They sat there in silence watching Skittles slurp and savour her first mango smoothie in 6 months, Lyle kept twitching and opening his mouth to say something but Prism just sent him scathing glares before turning back to watch the bubbly girl start on her second smoothie.

* * *

After 15 minutes Skittles was down to her 10th and the effects were starting to show. Such as her usual fidgeting was causing half the lab to shake, or that she kept giggling hysterically when Lyle breathed in Prism's ear, or how she was bouncing off the walls- literally.

"Oh my god this is as bad was when Tinya got hyper." Prism groaned out as Skittles whizzed past her.

"Maybe you're right." Lyle said, Prism just glared at him and he pouted. "Oh come on Kris you can't be that mad at me!"

"You got a ten year old to drug me then you tied me up with ropes that stop me from moving and to top it off." Skittles whizzed past them again and a loud crash was heard, "To top it all off you got Skittles hyper." Prism said

"And that means you have to be made at me?" Lyle asked with a hurt expression on his face Prism just blinked and rolled her eyes.

"Krissy!" Skittles suddenly appeared in front of her

"Yes Skittles?" Prism asked cautiously

"Do you want a smoothie?" Skittles asked jumping up and down on the spot causing the chair Prism was on to wobble.

"Will you stop jumping if I say yes?" Prism asked sweetly and Skittles stopped jumping and thought about this.

"OK!" Skittles said grabbing one of the arms and dragged Prism towards the table to pick out of the remaining three which she should give her. While Prism was being dragged she sent Lyle a death glare which promised that as soon as she was untied Lyle would feel retribution however her glare was stopped when Skittles dropped the chair.

"OOF!" Prism let out but Skittles ignored her friend's discomfort as she hummed and pondered on what smoothie to give Prism, Lyle just sat there chuckling and watched.

"Here ya go Krissy!" Prism blinked and jerked her head back as a smoothie was shoved into her face. "Have this one!"

Prism looked up at the young girl's grinning face and then down at the smoothie, oh lord she was in trouble.

"What's the matter Krissy? Don't you like it?" Skittles asked pouting

"Uhhhh……" Prism had no idea what to say as she had no idea what the hyper warrior would do if disappointed.

"What's the matter Krissy aren't you hungry? Skittles asked her lower lip wobbling.

"Uh well no Skittles not really." Prism said gently only for her stomach to let out a massive growl, Lyle erupted into hysterics as Prism's face reddened and Skittles giggled before trying to force the straw into Prism's mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" All three looked to see Brainy storming in a furious rage.

"Yeah!" Prism squeaked out only to cough and choke as Skittles forced the smoothie into her mouth.

"LYLE!" Brainy screamed out launching himself at him only to instead hit the chairs as Lyle had quite sensibly used his powers as soon as Brainy appeared and vanished. Prism had a sneaking suspicion that he had exited the room completely; Lyle had learned that if Brainy said his name with pure venom it was best to leave.

"Brainy!" Skittles sung happily skipping over to her fuming big brother who was still in a heap next to Prism. "Hi!" She said with a huge grin on her face, the idea of force feeding Prism a smoothie temporarily forgotten.

"Skittles!" Both girls looked to see Drew running in, wand at the ready to stop Lyle. Or at least hurt Lyle considerably.

"DREW!!!!!" Skittles squealed loudly running up and hugging her twin brother tightly, "Watcha doing here?"

"Oh no she already had the mangos." Drew groaned out patting his sister on the head gingerly. "Brainy are you alright?"

Brainy didn't reply and instead rose up slowly hands clenched, shoulders hunched. Brainy was mad.

"Skittles." Brainy said in a harsh voice.

"Yes Brainy?" Skittles asked sweetly detaching herself from Drew and bouncing up to her older brother.

"Why did you go along with Lyle?" Brainy asked slowly turning around the face the hyper little girl.

"Cus I got mangos!!!!!!" Skittles said grinning wildly, "And cus you need to confess to Vi!"

Prism winced and closed her eyes not wanting to see Brainy's reaction while Drew hide behind the table with the last 2 mango smoothies afraid of what his older brother was going to do. And Brainy………..Brainy just stood there with a stony expression on his face, he couldn't be mad at his little sister it wasn't her fault she believed an idiot. But why? Why did everything have to involve around him and Vi? Why? Why? WHY?

"Brainy I got the serum just in case………..and Skittles already had mangos didn't she?" Vi said bursting into the room only to stop at the scene before her.

"Vi…..get me out of this." Prism said

"Uh what's wrong with Brainy?" Vi asked

"Well lets see Brainy came in and completely missed beating Lyle to a pulp who has now disappeared and oh yeah Brainy discovered from your hyper little sister that the reason she did this is because she was sick of Brainy not admitting his feelings for you………" Prism stopped as Brainy suddenly picked Vi up and ran out the room.

"Brainy? Brainy? Hello? Brainy where the……great. Just Great!" Prism said, "Just leave me here with your hyper little sister while I'm still tied to a chair with ropes that could knock me out." Prism shouted out to the door.

"Aww don't be like that Kris." Lyle's voice said from no where.

"Lyle?" Prism asked, "Lyle get your ass in here and untie me." Prism demanded

"Hmmmm…." Lyle said as he shimmered back into the room, "Make me."

Prism groaned.

* * *

Meanwhile Brainy had carried Vi all the way through the legion headquarters into his lab, with her kicking and screaming all the way. Brainy entered the lab seemingly not feeling the extremely hard kicks Vi were giving him and locked the door before depositing Vi down onto one of the lab chairs.

"What the hell Brainy?" Vi demanded standing up, "Why did you do that? What about Drew we left him there? What about Skittles? She's still hyper!" Vi thought for a moment, "Oh god we left Prism tied up! Brainy we have to go back!" Vi went to move but Brainy pushed her back down into the chair.

"BRAINY!" Vi attempted to get up but Brainy forced her back down and then caged her in with his arms. "BRAINY!"

"I don't care." Brainy said

"What? Brainy she's our sister and Prism is our…." Vi began but Brainy interrupted her.

"I don't care, I don't care about any of it." Brainy said simply

"Brainy!" Vi said totally shocked

"Drew will be fine he can control Skittles he's used to it, Skittles did that to herself so she's only got herself to blame." Brainy said coldly.

"And what about…" Vi began but once again Brainy interrupted her

"Prism will be fine Lyle won't leave her tied up." Brainy cracked a small smile, "Not if he wants her to talk to him ever again."

"Brainy….wha…..wha….." Vi was stumped and totally confused. This wasn't Brainy he didn't act like this at all.

"Brainy what's got into you?" Vi demanded, Brainy just sighed and lowered his head onto her shoulder. Vi tensed against the contact and the feel of his breathe against her neck. They both lapped into silence as Brainy breathed in and out and the rush of air kept brushing against Vi's skin. She didn't even know that the particular spot was so sensitive.

"I'm in love with you." Vi's heart suddenly stopped beating and her lungs lost any air that they had contained. Brainy's head lifted off her shoulder but she didn't feel it, in fact she didn't feel anything. She was completely focused on what Brainy had just said.

"Wha…." Vi swallowed, suddenly finding her mouth had gone very dry, "What did you say?"

Brainy lifted his head and looked directly into her eyes.

"I'm in love with you Vi." Brainy's eyes held warmth and devotion and Vi lost her ability to speak completely. But she didn't need to.

Brainy's right hand went up her arm slowly and cupped her face while his thumb ran over her lower lip back and forth. His hand moved underneath her chin and directed it up, Vi watched as Brainy lowered his head and closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers. Vi let out a little squeak and Brainy took the opportunity to deepen the kiss by slipping his tongue into her mouth. The first sweep of his tongue was shy and gentle and Vi closed her eyes, giving in to her feelings that had been cooped up for far too long. She circled her arms around Brainy's neck and opened her mouth wider to let him taste more.

They pulled away and Brainy lent his forehead against hers as they tried to regain their breath back. Vi felt her face go slightly red but Brainy had gone completely bright red, he kissed her forehead and started a slow trail of butterfly kisses down the side if her face and neck. Vi felt completely breathless and was shocked at how bold he could actually be when it came to things like this. It was so……un- Brainy like.

"Brainy?" Vi asked

"Mmmm?" Came Brainy's preoccupied response.

"How did…..I mean why did…..what made you take the initiative when it came to…..to us?" Vi managed to ask, the boy knew how to treat her most sensitive spots.

"I'm not a coward Vi but I'm not big on understanding the whole feelings of another person." Brainy said in between kissing her neck. "I'm getting tired of people interfering with my feelings and trying to make me do something I know I wasn't ready for and that," Brainy started to kiss his way back up, "and that would have been unfair on you."

"Okay." Vi said breathlessly.

"Today was the last straw." Brainy continued on, "When Lyle used my sister like that using my feelings for you as an excuse enough was enough." Brainy's mouth made its way back to Vi's, "I finally snapped." And Brainy captured Vi's lips with his and forced his tongue inside her mouth and sweep inside. Vi was only to happy oblige his need and moved her own tongue against his finally happy that Brainy had told her his feelings for her.

"Brainy." Vi said pulling away slightly

"Yeah?" Brainy asked pulling her back for a kiss

"I'm in love with you too." Vi said and Brainy laughed.

* * *

"I told you it would get Brainy to confess his feelings." A still hyper skittles said bouncing in the chair next to Prism.

Prism sighed in defeat as she watched the security footage in Brainy's lab record. Lyle had hacked into Brainy's security system again to watch the little display.

"That's great Skittles." Prism said.

"And Lyle tooooooooo." Skittles said, "It was his plannnnnnnnnnnn, Lyle's plan saved the day yeah!!!!!!" Skittles said bouncing even harder on the chair.

"Yes." Prism said through gritted teeth, "And Lyle too congratulations on tricking Brainy into confessing." Lyle grinned at her as he sat on his table and watched Brainy and Vi make out with each other.

"Yeah congrats you rotten……..scientist." Drew spat out while pointing at Lyle, Prism rolled her eyes.

"No problem." Lyle said turning to his audience, "Now Skittles here's the last smoothie I promised you." Lyle stretched his arm out and the others saw the smoothie in his hand.

"YEAH!!!!!!" Skittles squealed jumping up, which caused the chair to break, and grabbed the smoothie and took it down in one big gulp.

"Oh my god she's going to get worse." Prism moaned out.

"Stupid scientist." Drew muttered.

"Not necessarily." Lyle said, "Skittles how do you feel?"

"I feel….." Skittles pondered this for a moment while skipping in a circle, "I feel…..sleepy." And with that she suddenly stopped, sat down and curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

"Well there you go. No more hyper Skittles." Lyle said getting off the table.

"So you mean to tell me." Prism said, "That you planned for me to be the one looking after Skittles, for her to willingly drug me despite her knowing how much I despise that."

"For her to then tie Prim up and willingly drink 10 mango smoothies so that Brainy would storm in here ready to murder you." Drew added

"For a hyper skittles to tell him why she did it." Prism said

"For Brainy to snap grab my big sister and confess to her so you could film it." Drew added trying not to cringe at the scene before him

"And to top it all off hyper you made a smoothie that would stop a hyper Skittles in her tracks and cause her to fall asleep almost instantaneously." Prism finished off.

"Yup pretty much." Lyle said causing Prism and Drew looked at each other.

"You are a rotten, horrid, and despicable……." Drew said pointing at Lyle, "Scientist." Prism rolled her eyes and wondered when Drew would realise that Lyle didn't see that as an insult.

"Well I think that covers all the loose ends." Lyle said.

"Not all of them." Prism said nonchalantly.

"Oh?" Lyle said, "What is it that still needs doing?"

"For someone to bloody well untie me!"

* * *

**Brainy:.......................................................................................................................................................................**

_Hehehehehehe isn't Lyle just despicable? Anyway that's it so far i'm now onto a first time requeaster. Kiliko!!!!!!!!!!! Come on down it;s your turn to take the plunge!_

_Anyway Kiliko's request is what of Cam was bulimic...............................................funny one that is. Ah well i shall do my best._

_I've still got a few requests to do ¬_¬ but i've manged to do a page of requests ^_^ so i'm happy now plus I'm now starting chapter 12 of What if and i'm starting to re-do the plot layout of Deception and Allies and get back to writing chapter 6 ^_^ but i still have to do a lot ¬_¬..............ah well _

_I hope you enjoyed it Lady i shall go off and write Kiliko's..............i have ideas yipee! :D!_

_Brainy do ya thing!_

_................................................................................................................................._

_Brainy?_

_Brainy? (auhtor takes out Brainy Fan Whip and cracks it a few times)_

**Brainy: :O ALRIGHT! Alright! I'll do it, I'll do it! Yeesh!**

_Good!.....................well get on with it then._

**Brainy: Please review and we hope you have enjoyed this fanfiction. And keep sending in requests they'll be done eventually.**


	30. Kiliko Request

_Well here's another one. And this time it's all talk! _

_Kiliko loves Cam but thinks he's way to skinny so she asked me to do a request where Cam was Bulimic……………..and well here it is!_

_I hope you enjoy it Kiliko I'm just going onto your next request……I'm in a creative mood! ^_^_

**Brainy: *mutters* That's a first**

(crack of Brainy fandom Whip) _Sorry what was that Brainy?_

**Brainy: *gulps* nothing I'm just about to do the disclaimer**

_Oh….Okie dokie!_

**Brainy: Phew! Sarccy only owns Prism and anything said relating to Cam's powers and how much he eats are totally made up and in no way relate to the DC Character. Sarccy also does not own anything that belongs to the Legion of Superheroes any characters used is purely for fun and not profit!**

* * *

Request What if Cam was Bulimic? Kiliko

The legion canteen was massive, well to hold about 600 people at anyone time it probably should be. With state of the art cooking equipment and utensils, with top grade food and the all important food automatic 5000, the canteen was up to a standard that was needed for the legion. The seating was top notch eswell. Circular tables with cushioned chairs an excellent place to sit down, eat and talk in.

And talk was what the new female recruits were doing, a whole table full were sitting closely together and eyeing up their new comrades very critically. Anyone who looked upon their table would have seen the girls' heads bop up and down and eyes glance from side to side as they giggled and chatted. One in particular legionnaire was under close scrutiny.

"He's so skinny but look at how much he eats!" One of the new recruits said glancing at the table next to them.

"Thunder!" A larger and much taller recruit said.

"Oh Monstress just look at him." The recruit named Thunder said pointing to everyone's favourite orange shape shifter, Chameleon Boy.

"Yeah so?" A brunette recruit asked next to Monstress, "He probably has a high metabolism rate."

"Prism Girl he's too skinny even if he did have a high metabolism rate!" Thunder said

"Okay for one thing my legion is Prism not Prism Girl and secondly," Prism took a swig of her drink, "you don't know that for sure."

"Oh come on Prism." A tall blonde said putting venom in her voice as she said Prism's name, "Look at him." She pointed and the others turned their heads in the direction she pointed. "There is no way that his body is due to a high metabolism."

"So what do you suggest Andromeda?" A girl with dark skin and an 'S' across her costume asked.

"I wouldn't ask if I were you XS." A girl with insect like wings said and Prism nodded in agreement with her neighbour.

"How come Shikari?" XS asked

"It's going to be a stupid answer no matter what." Prism mumbled and she received a glare from Andromeda.

"That was such an intergaltic hole Prism!" A girl with orange skin and hair that appeared to be a living flame said, "I mean full on black hole!"

"Yes thank you Comet Queen." The last girl at the table said harshly, "The last thing we need is a ridiculous statement that the rest of us don't understand."

"Hey leave her alone Princess Projectra she's just having her say." Monstress said banging the table slightly causing the rest of the girls to grab their drinks to stop them from falling over."

"Nice going butter fingers!" Princess Projectra hissed, "Anyway you do all know why Chameleon Boy is so skinny right?" She asked

"Because he has a high metabolism and works out a lot?" XS suggested and Andromeda scoffed.

"Only a lower being would believe that." She said smugly

"Oh here comes mother fricking superior." Thunder sniped, "Oh Please most superior being, tell us your infinite wisdom so us poor ignorant beings may learn from it." Thunder said sarcastically and Andromeda glared at her while XS, Prism, Shikari giggled.

"Nice one." XS said to Thunder

"If your all done with your childish games I would like to continue!" Princess Projectra said and they all fell silent.

"Well what's the comet solution then?" Comet Queen asked, "We're all combusting to know." Andromeda snorted at Comet Queen but didn't say anything as Princess Projectra opened her mouth.

"Chameleon Boy is….." Princess Projectra paused and the others all leaned in, "Bulimic."

The table immediately burst into noise as several girls shreicked while others tutted, Prism and XS both rolled their eyes at each other at the chaos Princess Projectra had caused at one simple statement. Monstress ended the chaos with a simple slap to the table.

"Thank you Monstress." Andromeda said, "Despite your obvious inferiority that was quite useful."

"Shut it Blondie." Monstress said glaring stopping Andromeda in her tracks with a retort. "And you, "Monstress said turning to Princess Projectra, "Have no right to say that!"

"And why is that?" Princess Projectra demanded.

"Because that statement has no facts behind it." Shiraki said, "You can't say that he's bulimic because he eats a lot and doesn't seem to gain any weight!"

"Well then how do you explain it?" Comet Queen asked

"Yes come on tell us Shiraki how does Chameleon Boy stay so thin while he eats like a barbaric fool?" Andromeda asked.

"Well….uh…..I….." Shiraki stammered, "I…I don't know." She finally said in defeat.

"And there you have it." Princess Projectra said triumphantly

"That's what you get for being a freak." Andromeda said snippily to Shiraki.

"Oh for the love of god." XS said standing up

"XS where are you blasting off too?" Comet Queen asked as XS stomped away from the table.

The others watched as XS stomped up to where Chameleon Boy was sitting with Timber Wolf, Blok, Colossal Boy, Wildfire and Star Boy. Chameleon Boy stopped eating and turned to XS and they started a conversation.

"What the hell?" Andromeda said, "She can't do that! Can she?" She turned to the others.

"I have no idea." Shiraki said, "But you gotta give the girl some credit for it!" she didn't bother hiding the glee in her voice.

"That is so starshine!" Comet Queen said exstatically, "Do you have any idea who she's talking to? That is so supernova starshine!"

"Bah anyone of us could do that!" Princess Projectra said

"So why didn't you?" Prism asked and Princess Projectra turned and glared at her.

"Because I know my place!" Princess Projectra said and Prism scoffed

"Everyone is equal within the legion." Monstress said, "You didn't forget about that right Princess Projectra?" She asked the glaring recruit.

Projectra's face turned red with embarrassment and she quickly looked away, all nasty comments ripped away from her.

"Bah equality means nothing." Andromeda said, "My people are superior to all races in the universe!"

"I'd like to see you say that to Brainiac Five." Shiraki said and Andromeda's face went bright red at the mention of the green coluan.

"Wha….what…do…..I would……..how……" Andromeda's face went redder and redder as she tried to speak. "I…….stupid……how could……." Andromeda huffed and dropped into her seat trying to hide her blush.

"Nice Shiraki XS would of loved to have seen that." Monstress said, "Though it was very mean." She said quickly whole trying to stop her herself laughing.

"Speaking of which, here she comes." Prism said stretching.

Sure enough XS was making her way back with a huge smile on her face; she gracefully worked her way round the tables and sat back down. The others all waited but XS just smiled at them.

"Oh come on XS don't leave us in suspended orbit!" Comet Queen blurted out as she fidgeted in her seat, "We all want to know!"

"Yes please do enlighten us." Prism said, "I'm sure Princess over here wants to correct her nasty comments." Projectra glared at Prism but said nothing.

"He's got a high metabolism rate." XS said, "He's people shift completely even changing their whole bio chemistry, which in turn leaves their energy levels rather depleted."

"And that's why he eats a lot." Prism said smiling smugly, "While staying so skinny."

"Yup but he claims he'll buff up in a few years time when he gets a tad older." XS said, "I can't wait to see that!"

"Well there's your answer girls." Monstress said, "No nasty things going on there."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Shiraki said.

"Well that's a bit boring." Comet Queen said and the rest just rolled their eyes at her.

"Did you talk just to Chameleon Boy?" Thunder asked XS.

"Um no." Xs said blinking, "Why?"

"Cus I was hoping you might have managed to get some info on Timber Wolf." Thunder said, "He's totally yummy!"

"Yes he is isn't he?" Princess Projectra said, "For a beast." She added quickly.

"Oh my god he's eating a chocolate bar!" Comet Queen squealed out and this launched the girls into another discussion.

XS sighed, Shiraki sighed but got involved anyway and Prism let out a massive groan and placed her head in her hands. Here they go again.

* * *

**Brainy: I take it that you did that to lead it into the next Kiliko request**

_Yup! How'd you guess?_

**Brainy: -_- it was obvious**

_Meh! Anyway Kiliko's second request was what if Timber Wolf ate a chocolate bar…………………………..hee I have plans *grins evilly*_

**Brainy: That smile scares me.**

_Get on with you're job or it's whipping time!_

**Brainy: Yikes! Please read and review and keep sending requests!**


	31. Kiliko Request 2

_Here is Kiliko's second request the Timber Wolf ate chocolate one………this was fun even if I did get a little sidetracked by titanic and gentlemen prefer blondes_

**Brainy: You mean you watched both films while writing?**

_Yes_

**Brainy: You gave up writing halfway through the film didn't you?**

_Noooooooooooooooooo! Okay maybe a little but meh! I've got through 2 fics today so there!n Oh and thanks Kiliko on Comet Queen's name.....lol i kept calling her Cosmic Queen but both requests have been edited for that now!_

**Brainy: Yes ~_~` Sarrcy only owns Prism. She does not own any of the characters mentioned nor does she own Legion of Superheroes in anyway. Please enjoy**

* * *

Request Timber ate a chocolate bar Kiliko

We are back in the legion canteen with the gossiping new female recruits, and as you know they have gone from discussing whether or not Chameleon Boy was bulimic, he wasn't just had a high metabolism rate if you were worried, to Timber Wolf. Of course many of us can't blame them seeing as Timber Wolf is a dish in is own right. Speaking of which the girls were currently discussing on what Timber Wolf was currently eating, a chocolate bar.

"Oh my god he's eating a chocolate bar!" Comet Queen squealed out

"Yes and?" Monstress asked "I think everyone is allowed to eat a chocolate bar."

"But look at him." Thunder said breathlessly, "Isn't he completely yummy?"

"He's alright for a freak." Andromeda muttered.

"Miss superiority complex shut it for once!" Shiraki said, "Can't you just enjoy a spectacular view?" She said leaning her elbows on the table and placing her chin into her hands as she leaned forward to enjoy the view.

"Cosmically yummy!" Comet Queen said through a slow sigh.

"Well now that you mention it he is very" Monstress said leaning her head to the side as Timber Wolf licked his lips after his second bite, "sensual."

"Mmmmm yes please." Princess Projectra said licking her lips; all the girls turned their heads towards her in shock.

"Well, well, well." XS said, Princess Projectra went bright red and immediately shut her mouth closed.

"Looks like the Princess isn't so high and mighty after all." Shiraki said

"Mega comet storm gossip!" Comet Queen squealed torn between watching the scene unfold on her table and Timber Wolf currently enjoying his chocolate bar.

"I must say I didn't think he'd be your type." Andromeda said with raised eyebrows.

"I think it's sweet." Monstress said

"It's not sweet!" Princess Projectra said slamming her fist down onto the table, the others all fell silent but had huge grins on their faces for being able to make the always cold and calm Princess unravel.

"That's better." Princess Projectra said cheeks still very rosy, she turned back to watch Timber Wolf finish his chocolate bar. "I've missed most of it now." She muttered and the girls tried to stifle their laughter.

The girls all sat and watched as Timber Wolf finished the last three squares very slowly, taking very small bites of each to make them last long as possible. The girls watched fascinated and licked their lips as Timber Wolf licked his.

"I wonder what those lips taste like" Shiraki said leaning fully into her hands.

"Hard and firm or soft and sweet." Andromeda said, "What you think girls?"

"Celestial stardust." Comet Queen said in a dreamlike trance.

"Totally Cosmic Queen, totally." Monstress said

"That boy is one yummy dish, almost as yummy as chocolate itself." XS said fanning herself.

"I really want to taste him." Princess Projectra said with a sigh.

"Hey isn't that Phantom Girl phasing next to him?" Prism's question made the girls snap out of their trance and actually concentrate on the scene before them.

They watched as Phantom Girl phased into the room and start talking to Timber Wolf, which soon turned into a heated argument with Phantom Girl pointing at the last square of chocolate and Timber Wolf shaking his head. Phantom Girl made a grab for it and Timber Wolf quickly pulled away and dropped the last piece in his mouth. Phantom Girl let out a little shriek and threw several angry words at the smug looking Timber Wolf while he purposely showed his enjoyment of the chocolate. The smug look was wiped from his face when Phantom Girl grabbed his top and pulled him in and kissed him. After a minute or so she pulled away and waited for him to look up at her so he could see her lick her lips before she walked away. When she was about five steps away from the table Timber Wolf scrambled up and ran after her.

The female recruits all looked at each other as if trying to assert that what they saw had actually happened.

"That was supernova." Comet Queen said breaking the silence.

"Hmmmm." Prism said in agreement, "It's also one way of getting chocolate. I guess the rumours are true."

"What the rumours that Phantom Girl has a thing for Timber Wolf?" XS asked

"Nope. That Phantom Girl will do anything for chocolate."

* * *

**Brainy: Timber Wolf is going to hate you and Princess Projectra is going to try and kill you**

_I'd like to see her try. Anyway next request is warn you all it's an M. _

_Yes after waiting for so long I am finally going to get to do an M requested fic so sorry girls but the rating is going to go up! It's only the one…..no sorry there's a second one eswell but you will be plenty warned. From the chapter scroll thingie, the brief synopis and the actual fic itself._

_Thank you Heatherstorm for the request…....and it's with my fave pairing TW/PG YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ I'm going to make it the best I can!_

**Brainy: I feel sorry for Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl……. I'm surprised you're not grinning**

_I don't have any ideas for it but I shall soon! It's either going to be based off Deceptions and Allies or my other legion fic What if. Though I'm leaning more towards what if at the mo!_

**Brainy: By the way you said there were 2 M requests who was the other?**

_It's the 3__rd__ one after the tw/pg M one. Someone by the name of BrainyViolet who wants a B5/SV M fic._

**Brainy: *_* Oh no.**

_But I still got 3 more to write before it so it'll be a while. Anyway do ya job Brainy!_

**Brainy: oh god I'm doomed. **

**Please review and keep sending in requests**


	32. Heatherstorm Request Warning IS M RATED!

_I'm Back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_And yes it has finally happened! Someone requested an M and here it is!!!!!!! It's even my favourite couple!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_You've been warned so don;t ya dare moan!!!!!!_

**Brainy: Isn't that a little rude?**

_.................................................No_

**Brainy: ~_~ Right.**

**Anyway i thought you had finished this load of rubbish**

_Absouletely not! I'm still going..........................i just have 6 pages to do of requests...........i know very bad but unfortunately uni is very tiring.....that and the bloody deadlines! Anyway heatherstorm wanted a M rated Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl fic...........that was it but i re-wrote this like 3 times changing the plot and the ending was aletered about 5....so i hope you like it._

_Anyway Brainy do ya thing while go and write the next request!_

**Brainy: *sigh* **

**Sarrcy warns you all this is an M.....so if your underage or dont like them DONT READ THEM AND NO FLAMES BECAUSE OF THIS!**

**Sarrcy only owns Prism the rest are owned by DC and Warner Bros**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl M rated request Heatherstorm

Her eyes opened and they were met with darkness. There was no moon that night so the room was left in darkness while the night out in the jungle teemed with life happy that the light would not disturb them, a musical symphony of animals mixing in with the falling rain. She lay there not sure as to what had disturbed her sleep and wondered if it was the fact that her air conditioning had decided to stop working some time during the night causing the room to become stifling and muggy.

Then a deep, dark and predatory growl rang out, disturbing the soothing sounds of the forest outside her room. She stiffened as she laid in between her thin satin sheets her eyes now wide with attention as she listened to the silence in her room to determine whether or not there was an intruder. She listened intently for several minutes trying to pick up any sign of movement and was satisfied that there wasn't any closed her eyes in an attempt to fall back asleep.

The growl came again and she knew it was definitely in the room, her heart thudded loudly in her chest at the knowledge of an intruder in her room. She stayed perfectly still and once again listened out for any faint sound of the intruder moving about or leaving at all, her ears were met with nothing but the sounds of the rainforest but she knew it was still in the room with her. The growl came out of nowhere and she lost the ability to breathe as she heard it brush against her bed, trying to lie perfectly still and keeping her breathing even she slid the hand closest to the pillow underneath and grasped the solid metal bat underneath her pillow tightly.

The brush of soft silky fur against her bare leg almost made her jump, but she managed to lie perfectly still as the fur ran up and down her bare leg. Despite it being an intruder the fur rubbing against her skin made her skin so hot it was sending electricity up to the junction in her legs making her want to move her hips to ease the frustration, but she didn't dare move. The fur left her skin suddenly and she bit her tongue to stop from moaning at the loss then a cold breathe whipped around her leg followed closely by a pair of hands. The hands glided and massaged the skin finding all the most sensitive spots as they rose to meet the breath that was blowing softly against her core, when his fingers brushed against her clit she cried and rose up off the bed desperately grabbing at the sheets in attempt to stay put.

She withered on the bed as the fingers played and pinched her clit and pumped inside her, while the breath whispered up along her torso bringing a wet tongue that played with her curves and snaked round her breasts treating each one like a tasty treat that had to be savoured before her nipples were encased in a hot, wet, moist cave. She arched her back into the moist cave letting go of the sheets an instead delving her heads into the raven black hair that belonged to the owner of the hands, loving how silky each individual strand was. She yanked roughly on a large chunk of hair forcing the moist to leave her breast suddenly, causing her to gasp as the air in the room hit her chest, only to be silenced by the moist cave pressing itself onto her mouth and having a velvet tongue sweep across her mouth. She happily obliged duelling the tongue with hers and sinking her hands further into the hair as the kiss deepened and the hand inside her began to move at a much faster pace. Her lungs burned for oxygen and she pulled her mouth away to only moan loudly as the hand pumped into her harder and she wrapped her arms around the neck and forced her lover to her chest, her hand still embedded in the soft silk of hair. The hot moist mouth began to climb up along her neck making little moans and shudders escape her mouth, the tongue circled her ear causing her to tighten around the fingers even more, it was then that she felt a sudden pressure that seemed to centre in her lower abdomen. She gasped out at the sheer amount of pleasure her lover seemed to be building in her only to cry out when the fingers pumping into her were pulled out suddenly leaving her sobbing for the release.

Her lover gently stroked her hair and captured her eyes into his golden amber eyes, he lowered his mouth and captured hers again giving her a sweet but drugging kiss as he entered her slowly. She felt him slide into her and she pulled him further into her arms to gain some sort of balance with the amount of pleasure she was feeling with just him sliding into her, when he pulled away she almost completely lost it. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as he thrusted back into her and she met his hips with her own making them start a steady rhythm that had them both moaning as they thrusted in and out of each other. He suddenly moved up pulling her up with him hand had her sitting nestled in his lap as they continued to pound against each other, they're panting growing louder with each thrust.

She leaned further into his chest as she raised her hips up and down to meet his rapidly increasing thrusts and moved her head so her mouth was right by his ear. His fingers dug into her skin as her breath hit his ear, she giggled at the reaction and threw her arms around his neck and let her tongue sweep across his ear. He let out a loud groan and his head lowered itself onto her shoulder as he deepened the thrusts into her, she smiled softly loving the reaction and took his ear in her mouth and suckled loving the sharp pointed shape while allowing her hot breath to slid along his ear. She felt rather then heard the feral growl coming from him as he sunk his teeth into her shoulder and she screamed out, in pain or pleasure she didn't know but she clung to him tighter and kept playing with his ear as he thrusted deep within her.

Their thrusting so turned from a steady quickening rhythm to a fast frenzied pace that had them lying back on the bed to gain some sort of control. He released her shoulder and instead claimed her mouth making them even more breathless as the pressure that had been building steadily within them was now at an all time peek driving them mad with ecstasy and lust. He drove into her with one large thrust which sent them both ravening towards the edge and clinging to each other desperately as he made the last thrust that sent them both over the edge. Exhausted and spent they collapsed into each other's arms and fell asleep listening to the sound of the jungle.

* * *

The sound of knocking forced her to awaken from her sleep and open her eyes only to close them quickly again due to the pain of her eyes meeting light since last night. She turned over and expected to meet her companion and was met with an empty space and no sign that she had had a visitor at all last night. She groaned at the fact that it was just another dream and would have gone right back to sleep had it not be for a second round of rather persistent knocking. Sighing she got up wincing a little at the wetness in between legs, "That's it Tinya no more Christine Feehan novels before bed, especially in this heat." She said walking towards the door to open it, there was a little rush of liquid going down her legs and she quickly grabbed a tissue to whip it away muttering to herself, "Prism I am going to kill you for getting me hooked on those stupid novel series right when we go on a jungle mission." The knocking came again and she glared at it she chucked the tissue away and opened the door. To see the main actor in her dream standing right outside of the door.

"Tinya." Brin said coldly, "Everything alright?" He asked glancing behind her into the room, "You took a while to answer the door."

"Yes well some of us do need sleep Brin." Tinya said rubbing her neck a little almost missing Brin sniffing the air in as if he smelt something irresistible, Tinya hid her smirk.

"Something wrong Brin?" She asked softly pushing her breast together with her arms as she rubbed her neck, smiling as Brin's eyes were immediately drawn to her cleavage. "Brin?" She asked enticingly and Brin's eyes darted up to hers and he quickly looked away and cleared his throat.

"Yes…well…..I was just checking to see if you had slept well last night." Brin said going slightly red.

"Really?" Tinya asked taking a deep breath to force her breasts up, Brin's eyes glanced at the action, "that's so sweet of you." Her chest went down and Brin followed its descent.

"I'm…..I'm checking in on everyone as I know sleeping in a jungle can bring some unwanted guests." Brin said looking away.

"Oh well I……" Tinya stopped mid sentence and a plan suddenly formulated in her head. Brin looked at her expectantly.

"Well you seemed to sleep alright like the others so there's no need to do any patrols around the balconies." Brin said, "Sorry to disturb your sleep." He went to leave only to have Tinya suddenly wrap her arms round his and push her chest against it. Brin immediately stiffened at the feel of her breasts being pressed so tightly against him.

"Actually Brin there was something last night out on the balcony and I think it managed to get into my room." Tinya said pulling him back.

"When was this?" Brin demanded turning to her.

"Oh some time last night, I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not but it did wake me." Tinya said, "I figured it was some small thing that got stuck inside but then I can't really be sure on that as it was dark." Tinya said placing her head gently on his shoulder, "Almost like it was marking its territory." She raised her head and gave Brin a very sexy smile, "Say Brin you wouldn't mind patrolling my balcony tonight would you? Only keep it from the others I think it's only a small little matter that we can manage on our on right?" Brin agreed and went off to finish his rounds leaving Tinya to watch him leave with a huge predatory smile on her face, she went back into her room and picked up one of the books Prism had given her and opened it up…..well she had to do a little research after all tonight was going to be very exhausting.

* * *

**Brainy: You..........................are twisted!**

_Oh what a surprise Brainy is moaning *rolls eyes* Anyway i hope you liked it Heatherstorm and THANK YOU FOR THE REQUEST!_

**Brainy: Timber Wolf will freak if he sees this......actually now that I think about it Ultra Boy will have a heart attack if he sees this.**

_Bah! We can only hope! I noticed you didn't mention anything about Phantom Girl._

**Brainy:.......................yes well theres no hope for that one**

_That's mean._

_Anyhoo i'm now going to go and write the next request, Eggrolljunkie99 wanted a cartoon verse Legion of Substitutes fic. Hmmm...... I have a vague idea on this one._

**Brainy: Sarrcy? SARRCY? **

**Looks like the writer as run off **

**Please review and request and NO FLAMES. If you don't like M Fics you were warned.**


	33. Eggrolljunkie99 Request

**Brainy:You're doing a story based on the Substitutues?**

_Yes. What's wrong with that?_

**Brainy: It's the Substitutes!**

_awwwwwwwww is Brainy jealous? Do you want all the requests to be based on you?_

**Brainy: I hate you!**

_Once again i don;t care! Get on with the Disclaimer please like a good little pretty genius boy!_

**Brainy:*grumbles* Sarrcy does not own the characters nor the tv show/ comic series this story is based on. Legion of superehroes and the substitutes beling to DC and the creators and the TV show belongs to Warner Brothers.**

_I wish i owned it! We would of had a third and fourth series not to mention all the comics released here!_

**Brainy: Like i said she doesn't own it! Enjoy**

* * *

Legion of Substitute Heroes Request Eggrolljunkie99

It was a very sunny day and a blistering 30°C (as in centigrade not Fahrenheit!) in new metropolis, no cloud in the sky, there was a gentle enough breeze that you weren't sweltering, and all the schools were out for the holidays. A perfect day to be outside.

Though it appears that no one mentioned this to a small group of teenagers who were sweltering in a basement with almost no light, and it smelt like cats.

The legion of substitute heroes were converging in Porcupine Pete's basement for their monthly legion meeting, where they would discuss the missions they've had (which weren't a lot), their progress as a team (which was surprisingly good), introducing new members (which as of yet hasn't happened yet) and their progress into getting into the actual legion of superheroes (keep dreaming guys!). Today they were introducing two new members who had recently failed to pass the legion auditions, Night Girl and Polar Boy, who were both looking a little skeptical at what was before them.

"Right guys now that we've gone over everything in the past month I'd like to introduce two new members to our team." Porcupine Pete said extending an arm towards the two new members, "Night Girl and Polar Boy, lets give them a warm welcoming guys." The other co-founders of the substitutes clapped.

"Do you guys want to say something about yourselves?" Porcupine Pete asked, the two new members glanced at each other and the boy shrugged before clearing his throat.

"I'm Polar Boy, though I suppose you could guess from me costume." Polar boy said with a small laugh, the others giggled a bit, "My real name is Brek Bannin and I'm from the planet Tharr, and as you've guessed by my name I can reduce the heat of any object, and if I make them cool enough they freeze."

"I've seen this guy in action guys it's really handy." Porcupine Pete said supporting his claim.

"Why were you rejected at the auditions?" Infectious Lass asked

"Um…well…" Polar Boy rubbed his neck, "I still kind of haven't got used to my powers yet so...I….sort of…." Polar Boy sighed, "I sort of loose control. Sometimes. I _sometimes_ loose control." He added on quickly.

The room fell silent for a little while the others complimented the idea of having a guy who…sometimes looses control of his powers. Ah well it wouldn't be as bad as it was with Porcupine Pete. Stone Boy stood up and grabbed a chair that was stacked up in corner to join the table with the rest of them. Polar Boy took the initiative and sat down shaking hands with Chlorophyll Kid, Colour Kid and Infectious Lass. Pete nodded his head at Polar Boy and clapped him on the back and set down in his spot at the table.

"Right guys now onto the next gender of today." Porcupine Pete said, completely forgetting about poor Night Girl, "As you all know we don't actually have that much of a large budget, actually when it comes to…. yes Infectious Lass?" Pete said at Infectious Lass's raised hand

"What about Night Lass?" She asked

"Night Girl." Night Girl corrected

"Sorry" Infectious Lass said, "What about Night Girl?" She said correcting herself

"Night Girl?" Porcupine Pete said blinking stupidly, he glanced at Night Girl who gave a little wave. It then suddenly dawned on him.

"OH!" He stood up and banged his knees against the table, "Ow!" He yelped causing several needles to shoot out, the others ducked quickly as he jumped up and down in pain, "Do….do you wanna tell us…a bit about yourself then." Night Girl sighed and wondered what she has actually signed up to.

"I'm Night Girl as I think you all know by now," She didn't get any giggles, then again it might be as the team were a little weary of Pete as he jumped up and down, "I'm really called Lydda Jath and my home planet is Kathoon, which has no sun."

"So you don't have a lot of sunshine then?" Chlorophyll Kid asked

"We don't have a sun period, we have an internal power source which allows us to live, and so all this ultra violet light is….well a little off putting." Night Girl said

"What are your powers?" Stone Boy asked

"I have super strength and quite a large durability; also if I heavily injure creatures of tangible shadow I can temporary absorb their essence to boost my strength." Night Girl explained.

"How on earth did you not get accepted?" Colour Kid asked completely shocked.

"Well because I'm used to living in perpetual darkness my powers only work in deep shadows or darkness, direct sunlight causes them to fade immediately." Night Girl said, slightly sad at the cause.

"Bummer." Infectious Lass said.

"It's a pain but I 'm training in martial arts and hand-to-hand combat." Night Girl said giving a little shrug. "At least I'll be able to fight bad guys, I suppose it's the same with everyone here eswell."

The whole entire room fell silent with the exception of some very nervous giggles, Night Girl bit her lip and wondered why on Kathoon she hadn't returned home. The image of Cosmic Boy flashed in her mind and she quietly sat down in the chair Stone Boy had gotten for her while trying to keep the blush off her face.

"Right well back to the earlier topic, our budget." Pete said

"What about it?" Colour Kid asked

"We don't have one." Pete said and the others palmed their faces into their hands.

"How on earth do we get a budget?" Infectious Lass asked, "Donations? Bake sales? Car washes? Charging people we help?"

"The bake sale sounds fun." Chlorophyll said

"Car washing would be a good thing to do." Stone Boy said

"I'd prefer a donation from a wealthy supporter but we don't anyone like that." Pete mumbled, "But the rest are great guys."

"Shouldn't we decide on what we need a budget for?" Polar Boy suggested, "That way we can work out how much we need."

"That's such a great idea." Pete said excitedly, "Why on earth didn't we think of that before?"

Polar Boy and Night Girl exchanged nervous glances at his statement and wondered how they were going to survive being in this team.

"Right that's the first thing we're going to do, Infectious Lass get a list……" They were interrupted by a loud voice.

"Petey are you and your friends going to be staying down there all day?" Pete blushed and looked apologetic.

"Why mum?" Pete shouted back

"It's a nice sunny day and not be wasted inside in the basement!" Pete's mum shouted back.

"We'll be here as long as we need to; we're doing important things here!" Pete shouted at her, "Right anyway what do we need that will require money?" Pete asked everyone

"Well we need something to communicate with……."Night Girl started only to be interrupted by Pete's mum once again

"I have ice cold lemonade and cookies for everyone outside!" Pete's Mum said, most of the group all looked at each other and then at Pete for a decision.

"Do we have anymore business to attend to?" Pete asked, Night Girl raised her hand but Pete seemed to miss her, "Right then I officially end this meeting now onto refreshments."

As soon as he finished they all dashed up the stairs, some knocking their chairs over as they raced to get refreshments. Only Night Girl and Polar Boy remained and looked incredibly worried.

"Remind me again." Polar Boy said, "This will help us get recognized by the Legion right?"

"Yes." Night Girl said, "Yes it…..it just has to." She said her head dropping to the table.

"Do you want to get some lemonade?" Polar Boy asked her, she turned her head and at and he shrugged.

"Yeah go on then." She said standing up, Polar Boy followed and they walked to the stairs and began their ascent up.

"We'll reconvene outside and get the list done then." Polar Boy said opening the door to the world outside, "They're not a bad group."

"No, it'll be fun." Night Girl said wincing as the sun hit their faces as Pete and Infectious Lass beckoned them to join them out on the lawn.

* * *

**Brainy: I say one thing it's not as bad as you usually do it. No sillyness, ripping us apart, forcing us into ridculous situations.....not to mention those horrendous relationship based ones.**

_Brainy you make it sound like i set you to emabarrass you all_

**Brainy: *blinks* you mean your not?**

_No of course not._

**Brainy: Then why all those stories? Those situations? Those relationship ideas? The relationships!**

_Fun_

**Brainy:.................................................................................................................................................**

**That's it I GIVE UP!**

_Brainy? Anyhoo i shall now be writing pgtwlosh or psychisXXXcutie as she is now known as who wanted a character who is Brin;s sister turned into a cat and is trying out at the legion with her m8s (who i have no idea) and are driving the boys mad be tricking them into kissing the girls they like........................yeah.................thats going to be tricky..................i might be a while on this one._

**Brainy: Read and Review.....**

_Please! Brainy don;t for get the please!_

**Brainy: *sigh* please read and review so we can be tortured by this evil woman!**


End file.
